Unplanned Story
by Sundwitch
Summary: What would happen if Kise Ryouta meets the girl with no name? Will they get along? And why does she seem familiar? The crazy story begins! [Kise x OC]
1. Chapter 1 - Do you know my name?

KUROKO NO BASUKE FAN FICTION

**Chapter 1- Do you know my name?**

"_Just another typical day"_, Kise Ryouta thought as he passed by the gates of his school, Kaijou Private High School. He saw some girls blush and get flustered as he passed by, and as usual he smiled at them. "Ohayou, Kise-kun", a girl in a ponytail greeted with a big smile. "Domo!" he replied. He passed by some couple of guys and waved at them. Despite smiling, in truth, he was really bored_. " I sure hope something great happens today",_ he said to himself as he opened the door to his classroom.

_"Maybe if Kurokocchi was my classmate then school life wouldn't be that boring anymore. If it weren't for basketball, I would have definitely quit school and became a full time model. Sighh..." _Kise thought to himself.

The usual again. The sensei walked into their room and everyone greeted after they stood up and bowed.

"Ah… I almost forgot. Today is Friday so one of the guys must assist the assigned student librarian. We need someone tall for the job", the sensei said with his usual plain voice. "Hmn… how about you Murata?" he asked Murata who was the tallest guy in class. "What? me? But sensei, I already assisted the librarian last week!" Murata complained. "_Assisting the librarian, that must be boring. Someone tall? What for? the bookshelves?_" Kise told himself as he cupped his right hand to his face.

"Well, if you're not gonna do it, then the next tallest guy is… hm…. Kise. Are you up for the job?" sensei asked again. But Kise didn't hear him so he just stared at window. "Kise… Oi.. Kise Ryouta. Are you listening!?" the sensei asked again [this time he looked a bit angry].

"What? uhm… Yes?" was all Kise could say. It's not like he could refuse. He heard some small chuckles from his other classmates and thought _"Could this day get any worse?". _ "That's good." the sensei said. "You will be assisting the student librarian. Be at the library by 4 pm." he continued.

After what seemed like days and weeks of classes, it's finally time for dismissal.

Kise packed up his things then 3 girls approached him and asked "Uhm… Kise-kun. I was hop- I mean, We were hoping that you could go with us to buy some snacks." The girl with a ponytail [he met this morning] asked while still blushing. This girl had caramel dyed hair and tons of powder on her face. Her nails were painted in different colors and seems so sparkle [like it had LED lights] Even though it's bad to judge, Kise still thought that her blush on made her look like a clown. Her two friends looked almost identical to her.

"Sorry, I'd love to, but I have library duties and basketball practice. Perhaps next time… Mikage-san." he said with the same usual smile.

He made sure to mention her name so she won't feel bad. _"Just like Kurokocchi said, **treat girls a lot more delicately**. Even if they look like clowns."_ he thought. The girl blushed even more [adding color to her already thick blush on] as she heard her name, "ehh... uhmm… It's fine! really! a-a-arigatou!" she said really fast while shaking her head. She then stormed out of the classroom with her 2 friends.

Kise sighed and thought to himself, _"Phew. Good thing I had an excuse, I'm not really into girls like that... Maybe the library duty is a blessing in disguise and maybe the student librarian is actually_ cu-."

"Kise-san" A girl's voice called. Without him noticing, a girl with blue shoulder length hair and thick spiral glasses appeared beside him. He then let off a loud shriek [loud enough to call the attention of his other classmates]. **"_SERIOUSLY?! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"_** he screamed inside his head.

He thought, _"Maybe I look very ridiculous by now! "_. [Which he does, really.] Even as he screamed and even with his odd expression, the girl with thick spiral glasses doesn't seem to care.

Finally the girl said, "Gomenasai. Did I scare you?" _"Hell yeah, you did!"_ was what he was thinking, but instead he said "Uhm… Well, not really." "I'm the student librarian. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." was all the girl said.

"_Geez, really. And I was kinda hoping a cute girl would be the librarian. Of all my female classmates, why on earth am I stuck with this girl!? She's the one who never really participate in class and doesn't stand out much. (=n=''')"_ Kise thought as he walked down the hallway with the strange megane girl. _"Some girls look cute with glasses, but this one...There are tons of fashionable glasses but why use the spiral one?!" _he thought. An awkward silence filled the air as the two walked side by side. Everyone they passed by looked at them with faces you just can't describe [like something between pity and WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THAT]. They are total opposites. The popular guy and the awkward girl.

It's pretty obvious in Kise's expression that he feels uncomfortable. His face almost screams: **"STOMACH ACHE". **

_ "Gaah! I can't take this silence anymore! Maybe I should start a topic? Err. Let's see. Uhm… Like; _'Uh, do we have any projects due tomorrow?' _Gah! Of course not! Today's Friday! Goddamit. How about; _'How was your day, Something-san?'_ ...That won't do either! … aree... Wait a sec."_

Kise's expression turned a lot worse when he realized one single crucial detail.

From **STOMACH ACHE**, his face now screams **CONSTIPATED. **

His eyes widened and he looked as pale as a ghost. _**"I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!? "**, _he screamed to himself. _"__She's my classmate! I've seen her before and I know she doesn't stand out much.. but..._How can we even talk if I don't know her name?!... Uh... let's see... hmn... I think it's Takara? Takano? Tasugoro?... Tasukette kudasai PLEASE HELP ME! 

_-  
_While Kise is still making a weird face the megane girl took pulled her sweater a little and looked at her black digital watch. _"Hmmm... It's almost time for _that_."_ She then looked at Kise and thought, _"I don't think we have constipation pills in here. "_

With Kise still screaming "PLEASE HELP ME!" in his head [while looking constipated]... an exciting story begins.

.

.

.

-DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

_AIYAA~~~ My first ever fanfic here. :D Sundwitch desu! If you like this story please let me know and I will publish the next one. (^∀^) The next one will be a lot more fun. Nyahahhaha. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Just as planned

Questions about the first chapter:

1.) The story isn't really about Kise x Kuroko [although I'd certainly like to write one teehee XD]. BUT, Kuroko has a huge connection to the overall story plot [a major connection ;D]. He'd appear on the next chapters.

2.) Who's the girl? Errr... Well. I don't really want to spoil. All I can say is that she's my OC for Kise. Aiya~

I may write a Kise X Kuroko story. But I'm somewhat torn between my fujoshi love for BL and my selfish love for Kise. I might change my mind. Ahaha.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Just as planned**

While Kise still had this unusual expression on his face [which involves his eyes looking dim and his whole expression screaming : **CONSTIPATED**], he walked robotic steps side by side with this weird megane girl. He didn't even seem to notice that there's a huge crowd at the soccer field they had just passed by.

Once they got to the library, they sat down at the librarian's desk. [with Kise still looking constipated] He had one thing in his mind: _"I want to break this silence but, HER OVERALL APPEARANCE SAYS__: **DON'T TALK TO ME**." _

He took a close look at the girl who was sitting on the chair beside him. Her glasses are so thick and spiraled, that you can't see through them. She has a small stature and is short to the point that her toes don't touch the floor when she sits. She wears their school's female uniform. She sports a light blue sweater that seemed too big on her, with a white shirt and a red tie. In fact, the only thing that seemed okay about her is her straight sky blue hair cut at shoulder length. She just sat there quietly while reading a small green book. _"Very plain. Ahh well, maybe she'd start the conversation? I don't think so, but I hope so."_ He said to himself once again.

"Kise-san" the girl turned her gaze away from the book and finally said, "Are you feeling fine? Do you wanna go to the nurses' office? I think they have pills for constipation there."

And instantly with that odd statement, Kise turned red and shrieked "WHAA— NO! I FEEL FINE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONSTIPATED, TAKARA-SA— " He cut off what he said because he didn't really know what her name is. _"Shimatta [TL; oh crap, or darn it.], I think she heard me call her by the wrong name. " _

"Hmnn? Do want me to explain constipation?" she asked with a straight face. "NOO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kise screamed.

"Kise-san, Shh, some people are reading, and I don't think screaming will help your constipation. "

"I AM NOT CONSTIPATED, TASUGORO-SA— ahh I mean. I'm not constipated, okay? (_;) [oh no, a mistake again]"

"I was just kidding okay? Calm down." The girl said with the same straight face, she then went back to reading her book. The other students in the library just gave them odd glances.

"_You didn't seem like you're joking!" _Kise thought. _"Even so, if she was joking then… she may not be that bad after all….. But still, what kind of comment was THAT Girls shouldn't be saying those kinds of things out loud.. Err… ah well... Now that she started that conversation maybe I should try talking now? GAHH! I dunno. I'd take the risk, with knowing her name or without!" _

He inhaled deeply, faced the girl [who pulled her sleeves a little to see the black digital watch on her left hand] and said "The library—"

"Kise-san, can you please open the door?" she said plainly, probably not hearing what he said.

"Ehh? Why?"

"Well, it's 4:10 so the class rep from the upper class should be here soon so please open the door" she explained. Kise didn't really understand what she meant by that. "_Open the door? But why now?"_

Kise got up and did just as she said. Before he even get to open it, a guy from the other side of the door spoke. "Ano… sumimasen. Can someone please open the door?"

"H-hai! Matte kudasai [TL; Y-Yes! Please wait.]" Kise replied. The guy was carrying a tall pile of paper that reached to his face. _"Huh, how did she know he'd be here in seconds. Maybe she told him to arrive by 4:10?"_ Kise thought with a confused expression on his face.

The guy went straight to the librarian's desk and placed the paper. "Here you go. Just as you asked. Gomen [Sorry], I'm late by 10 minutes. Sorry it took a while." The guy said to the megane girl. "It's fine. Arigatou, Saito-kun" she replied. "Well then, better get going. Ja-ne~" the guy said as he went out.

"_Did he just say he's late by 10 minutes. Then, how did she know when to open the door?"_ Kise asked himself as he walked towards the desk. "Kise-san, please help me sort these documents" the girl said.

"Ah… Okay". Kise said.

"All we need to do is classify the files and then arrange them by student number." She explained. Sure it sounds easy, but… "_THERE ARE WAY TOO MANY FILES!_ " Kise thought.

"After that, we just have to wait for the librarian to arrive, then we can leave. We'd be able to finish this in 15 minutes." The megane girl said.

"15 minutes? Darn it, our practice is on 4:30. I don't think I could make it on time. And our coach is scary when members are late (TnT''). What should I do, Takeda-sa—" he cut off again. _"kya! That's my third name mistake! Did she notice?!"_ he thought.

The megane girl just stared at him, not saying anything.

"_CRAP! SHE NOTICED!" OH NO! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" _he thought. After a short silence she finally spoke.

"You can talk straight now. It's a good thing your constipation was relieved." She said bluntly.

"_SHE'S STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT?!" _ Kise thought. "If we start now, we could finish this quickly." she continued. "Y-yes." Was all he could say _"Phew, it's a good thing she didn't seem to notice."_

After another awkward conversation, they just proceeded to do the task and not speak throughout the whole process. After a while….

"YATTA [TL; Hooray! ]~ AT LAST IT'S FINISHED" Kise rejoiced. The girl in glasses just checked her black watch again and said "4:30".

"WHAAA— Can I go now? I definitely need to go or else our coach's gonna kill me!" Kise pleaded the girl with his face full of panic. "Ahh.. well. The only thing left is to wait for the librarian to arrive. She'd be here any minute, so you may go now." She replied.

"Hontou? [TL; Really?] Arigatou Tsukino-sa— I mean. Thanks for everything!" Kise then ran out of the library really fast.

"_I think I'd make it in time if pass by the usual route." _Kise thought. He then started running really fast and passed by a teacher.

"Oii, No running on the hallways!" the teacher said. "Gomenasai sensei!" he replied. "Wait, isn't that the librarian? Ah. never mind" he then ran straight to the soccer field.

* * *

-meanwhile at the library-

"Geez, what is wrong with teenagers these days?" the librarian said as she entered the library. "Welcome back, sensei." The girl with glasses said.

"Ahhh… Thanks for taking care of the library. Hmn. I thought there were 2 helpers."

"The other one already left, sensei."

"Is that so. You may go now. I'd take care of the rest here." The teacher smiled.

The girl in glasses then went out of the room and looked out the hallway windows. She saw Kise running towards the soccer field. She looked at her watch and said "Hmn… Just in time."

* * *

-back to Kise-

As he ran towards the soccer field, he heard cheers getting louder.

"EHH—There's a soccer match? Why didn't I notice before?!" His path to the gym is blocked by cheering students.

"GAH… THERE'S NO OTHER WAY. AW COME ON… ERR… WHATEVER I'D STILL DO IT! Despite the huge crowd, he still ran straight to it and managed to get through. "YOSHH! TO THE GYM!" he screamed.

* * *

-back to the megane girl-

"Just as I thought ." The glasses girl said as she saw Kise going through the crowd. "Everything's going smoothly. *sigh* I should get going now. Let's see… To get to the gym, I have to pass by the soccer field then go around another building….. But, there's an easier way….."

She opened the window…. then jumped off the second story building landing perfectly on her feet.

* * *

- back to Kise [after a few minutes]-

Kise already passed by the field and went around the other building. He could already see the gym's open door and so he ran even faster. "Ya-tta… I… I made it." he said when he entered the room.

"Kise Ryouta. Arrival time: 4:33. Late for basketball practice by 3 minutes." Their coach, Takeuchi-san said.

"Gomenasai coach. I just had to take care of some thi—" Kise explained, but his sentence was cut off by his coach. "There's no need to explain, I already know you'd be late." he said as he scanned a piece of paper he was holding. "It says so in this paper."

The coach then turned to face the blue-haired glasses girl that stood beside Kise. "Good work. You've proven yourself. Just as I told you, you're now this team's manager."

"manager? " the members of the club looked confused.

"Arigatou, coach." The girl with glasses said. Kise's eyes widened at the sight of the same girl her was with a few minutes ago. "Kise-san, you've been really helpful." she to Kise.

"huh…wait… you—"

"I'd explain everything later. Don't worry much, or else _your constipation_ might come back, Kise-san… Right now, I should show gratitude first. Thanks to you, everything went just as I planned."

He thought to himself once again; _"Just as planned_? _And why is she still thinking about constipation?!"_

Kise thought he saw the girl smirk a little and at that moment her glasses sparkled a little.

-JUST AS PLANNED-

-TBC-

* * *

Sundwiitch's corner :

I forgot to edit some stuff when I published the first chapter. Let's see…

1]. When Kise was trying to guess her name, he said 'Takara, Takano, Tasugoro, Tasukette Kudasai PLEASE HELP ME! ! !' [to those who don't know, tasukette kudasai means 'please help me'. I forgot to enlose it so it looks kinda confusing, sorry! So basically it should look like this instead; **'Tasukette kudasai** [TL; please help me]. ;3

2.] When the girl thought 'I don't think we have constipation pills here' **by** **'here' she meant the 'library'.**

* * *

Are my chapters way too short? If so then let me know 'kay? :D

The next issue would be about the explanation of MEGANE-CHAN's plans. Aiyaaa…. Hope you liked this one. Watch out for the next issue/ jaa-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guessing Game

**CHAPTER 3 - GUESSING GAME**

Kise thought he saw the girl smirked a little.

"_What is with this girl anyway? She just said "just as I planned", what does that even mean?"_ he thought.

Coach Takeuchi was still reading the sheet of paper. "Oi, manager, you seem to have planned all of this thoroughly. Did you really know all of this would happen?" he asked the glasses girl.

"Hai, coach." was the girl's reply. "But that sheet is just a mere summary." She gave the coach a thick stack of papers that are stapled together. "These are the other information and back-up plans if anything went wrong."

The fact that she had that much information shocked them. But what shocked them more was, _"__**WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT?! DOES SHE HAVE A SECRET POCKET OR SOMETHING?!"**_

"_It seems she's really thought this through."_ the coach thought. _"From the time, place, persons involved, back-up plans, and the overall situation. Even the simplest things are written." _

"Oi, coach. I thought you said before that we don't need any manager." Kasamatsu asked coach Takeuchi in a whispery voice.

"Kasamatsu, You'd understand sooner or later why she's here. In fact, you should be glad that such a person is here." The coach said.

"Well, if you are praising her, then she must be that good." Kasamatsu said.

"I'm not praising her, Kasamatsu. I'm just stating facts that I've seen. And I think she has lots more she hasn't shown yet." The coach said.

"Arigatou, coach." The glasses girl said. Even if she's far away from them, the girl seemed to have heard everything they said [which shocked both of them].

She faced Kasamatsu and said, "Captain, don't worry. I would do my best to help this team." She said that in the same plain voice she usually uses.

"Hold on a sec." Kise interrupted. "What is going on? Since when was she our manager? And what do you mean just as planned?!"

"You are way too noisy Kise." The coach said with his face showing irritation. "Here, read this." He then gave Kise the sheet of paper he's been holding.

This is what was written. :

Plan A

8:00 am - The teacher arrives at the classroom.

He assigns another student that will help the student librarian.

[Murata Hayato won't be picked. Kise Ryouta is assigned]

[the usual day goes on]

4:00 pm – Time for dismissal

The match between Seishun and Kaijo soccer team starts. [student crowd expected to arrive.]

4:05 pm – Arrive at the library.

4:10 pm – The class representative of class 1-C [Saito] arrives.

The crowd at the soccer field is predicted to have grown in number.

4:30 pm – Estimated time that the paperwork is finished.

The basketball team of Kaijo starts practice.

Crowd gathers at the soccer field.

The main librarian [Amane-sensei] arrives.

Kise-san goes to the gym.

He takes the expected common route to the gym.

4: 32 pm – My estimated arrival time at the gym.

4:33 pm – Kise Ryouta arrives at the gym. Late for basketball practice by 3 minutes.

The list goes on until the end at 5:30 pm. Planned to the very end.

"What is this?" Kise asked.

"It's what will happen today." The girl replied.

"I know that! But how did you… Wait, are you psychic or something?! How did you know Murata will be picked? How did you know which route I'd take? How did you know I will be late?!" he asked, looking confused again.

"Although I'd love to have psychic powers, sadly, it's not that." She said. "Look at that stapled papers. It has the supporting details on how I knew this will happen." Kise started reading the thick stack of papers. He saw lots of information group by person, time and place.

Even if he was reading the paper, Kise's face says it all: He doesn't understand a thing written in the paper.

Dots appear on the background and an awkward silence happened, he definitely has no idea what the papers even mean.

The girl sighed and said; "Let me break it down. Murata was already picked last week. Therefore you, Kise-san, are expected to replace him since we ask tall guys for helpers. It's that simple."

"What if I refused to help?" Kise asked.

"You can't." she said. "Our sensei isn't one who accepts just any excuse. And I know you don't have any excuse to not accept."

"About the route I'd take? How did you know that? And also about me getting late?!" he asked.

"The route that you took is the usual route I know you always take. And besides, the other paths are blocked. And the time was an estimation based on the current situation and your abilities." She explained.

"H-how, did you know?" Kise asked.

…

"I've been observing you." was just her answer.

Everyone gathered around seemed really shocked by that statement. _"WAS THAT A CONFESSION JUST NOW?!" _was what they were thinking.

"_SHE'S OBSERVING ME?! THAT'S LIKE STALKING. IF SO, THEN SHE MUST LIKE ME! " _Kise thought. **"Oh my, it seems my charm got to her. Fufufu~"** he said.

Kasamatsu then kicks him and shouts **"DON'T GET ALL EXCITED YOU BASTARD!".**

Kise is getting beaten up by Kasamatsu in the background

"Oi, manager. Don't tell me you just joined this team because of stalking him." The coach asked the girl who kept her straight face.

"If that's just your reason then I have no choice but to kick you out." he said with a face that shows more irritation than usual.

"Are you kidding, coach?" she interrupted. "If you can call my observation of Kise-san as stalking, then that must mean I'm stalking all of you. I am an observer, it's what I do." And she smiled a little again. "And besides, that constipated Ikemen is not even my type." [Ikemen-very handsome man]

Kise is still getting beaten up

"Oi! What do you mean, manager?! And I'm not constipated!" Kise asked.

Even as he shouted, the girl didn't even bother to look at him.

"I can see everything. I gather information by observing and use them to make plans. I know all of you…and what you may or may not do. And I have info about your abilities and potentials. I also know about the information on the soccer teams, from their members, their popularity, the fans they have and the estimated crowd they could gather. Every single detail."

Kasamatsu stops beating Kise up

Kise stands up and says, "so that's why you knew I'd get late. Ouch my back hurts Kasamatsu-senpai." D: Kise steals a glance at the girl and thought, _"So she's not my stalker… But even so, her wide range of information is scary Her being not my stalker is probably a good thing." _

"Oii. Isn't she a lot like that pink-haired manager from Too." Kasamatsu asks.

The other regulars stared at the plain glasses girl and says, "THEY DON'T RESEMBLE EACH OTHER AT ALL."

"That's not what I meant ya bastards!" Kasamatsu shouts.

"OI, everyone shut up!" the coach shouted. "Oi, manager, I have just one question. What if anything doesn't go as you predicted?"

"It's not just prediction, coach. It's a plan. And if my back up plans won't work… **I would make it work**." She said that in the same voice, but somehow, it is accompanied by an icier tone.

The way she said that caught the attention of the players. Kise just looked at her without saying anything. Even the coach seemed shocked by her answer. But he's also quite impressed.

…

"Ah, I almost forgot. Coach, you have 5 minutes left before the meeting of the teachers starts." The blue-haired girl said while looking at her watch.

"Heh… you're right." the coach said when he also checked his watch.

"Everyone do the usual training menu. The manager will facilitate."

"Coach, hope you won't mind, I knew this would happen so I also had a new training menu planned." she said. She hands a blue folder to the coach.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID SHE HIDE THAT FOLDER?!"** was most of the reaction.

The coach's eyes widened a little and he left out a smirk as he opened the folder. "Oyaa…This is interesting. You may use this." He then starts walking out of the gym but stops when he got to the door. He faced the members and said, "Listen, do everything she says. As for you, manager, **DON'T KILL THEM**."

"Don't worry coach. I won't." she replied.

The members all shuddered and the background seemed to have a lot of black and purple. "A-ano… manager… What did the coach mean?" Kise asked.

She turned to face him and smiled at him. "You would know later."

Instead of reassuring the members with a smile, the smile made them shudder a lot more. **It's not a smile; it's more of a sign of your impending doom.** All the member's faces looked pale.

"What's the matter? It looks like all of you need to take some constipation pills." She said plainly.

"NO WE DON'T!" the members screamed in unison.

"Seriously! Stop it with those constipation jokes!" Kise shouts.

"But, I don't have a sense of humor Kise-san." she replied.

….

"Eh.. wait.." Kise thought. "That sounds…. familiar."

"Oi, Kise. Can you use your charm on her?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Ehh… uhmm… I don't think my charm would work on HER." Kise said.

Kasamatsu then kicks him and shouts "DO AS I SAY!"

"AIYAA! YES! I WILL. GEEZ." Kise replied. He approached the manager and said, "Uhm—"

But was interrupted by her, **"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND."** She said, with the same tone, but now, her voice was amplified by a megaphone [making it sound louder].

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!"** Kise asked. Kise then looks around to see if she's carrying a bag. "_WHAT THE HELL?! THERE'S NO BAG EITHER?!"_

She faced Kise and talks directly at his face with a megaphone. **"MY VOICE IS NOT LOUD SO I NEED THIS." **

"EIYAA… MY EARS! STAHP!" Kise shouted while covering his ears.

….

Everyone gathered around just as she commanded.

"**MINNA. TODAY, WE WILL HAVE A SPECIAL TRAINING MENU."** She said using a megaphone. "_DO YOU EVEN REALLY NEED THAT?!"_ the members thought.

"**BUT FIRST, YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR REGULAR TRAINING MENU, THEN WE WOULD DO THE SPECIAL ONE RIGHT AFTER."** She continued talking as if she can't see that the guys are all covering their ears. **"EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS BOARD HERE."** She pointed at a white board which had the training menu.

What shocked the members more than the menu was that they didn't know the board was even there. **"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE HIDE THAT?!"**

"Oi, manager, are you a part time magician or something?" A regular asked.

"You have special powers don't you. You do right?!" Kise asked.

"**NOW, PROCEED TO YOUR REGULAR TRAINING MENU."** She said [still using a megaphone].

"HEY DON'T IGNORE US!" they all shouted in unison.

Kasamatsu then interrupts them and asks, "Oi, manager. That menu. Isn't that a bit too much?" The members took a closer look at the training menu and saw… **HELL**.

Their faces dimmed again. Their reaction made the manager ask **"DO YOU GUYS NEED CONSTIPATION PILLS? THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SHY YOU KNOW."** [still using a megaphone, she doesn't seem to mind saying something like that out loud].

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT CONSTIPATED!" they protested in unison once again.

The girl took a deep breath and said [with the megaphone]; **"IF YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS TOO MUCH, THEN I WOULD LESSEN IT."**

"EH? Really? Wow thanks manager!" Kise said.

The members' faces seemed to glow and their faces were filled with happiness.

"**THAT IS ON ONE CONDITION." **She continued [still with megaphone]**. "LET'S PLAY A GUESSING GAME." **

The girl smiled at them and said.

"**WHAT IS MY NAME?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guessing Game End**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sundwitch's corner:

AIYAA~~~ This chapter is quite long... and somehow boring. I dunno. I don't think it had that much SPIZZAZ. [yes, spizzaz] XDDD. I just felt the need to explain what she can do. Even so, there's still a lot more to know about her.. D: [other than her special ability of hiding stuffs].

I hope you guys can understand what I'm writing. AHAHHA

I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS~~~ THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR REQUESTS~~~

Ahh well, next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that... HER NAME SHALL BE REVEALED.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Possible

To all those who might get confused about the timeline I am using for this story; This story is based after the anime of Kuroko no Basuke. So I didn't include any other details from the manga. It would be difficult to base from the manga since it's not finished yet and since I am not a good writer. Ahahha. That's all. :D

Oh right. Almost forgot. This chapter was original one with the chapter 5 but I figured it was a bit too long, so I cut it in half. That's all. :D.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – It's Possible**

"**WHAT IS MY NAME?" **the magenekko[TL; glasses girl] asked while still using a megaphone.

The members of the club just looked at each other.

"**WELL, DO YOU GUYS KNOW?"** the girl asked okay, so everything typed with capitals are amplified by a megaphone. **"YOU GUYS HAVE 2 MINUTES."**

"Ehh?! 2 minutes?!" the members shouted.

"Uh, let's see. Who here knows her name?" Kasamatsu asked.

"OII! KISE! YOU SEEM LIKE YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!" Hayakawa [the overly energetic power forward of Kaijou High].

Everyone looked at Kise with hopeful faces.

"Yatta~ Kise will save us from hell~~~" one of the members said.

"Ahh… erhm… ano—" Kise said while looking doomed.

"Kise, you saved our lives!" another member said with a joyful voice.

"Eh—actually. I—" Kise said but was interrupted by a sudden cheer.

"HOORAY FOR KISE~~~" Hayakawa screamed.

And finally, while all the other members were rejoicing Kise shouted; "I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!"

"Ah… that's great Kise." Kasamatsu said in a calm voice. Then suddenly, "EHH?!"

The word Panic was written all over their faces.

"Goddamit Kise!" Kasamatsu kicks Kise once again.

"Aiyaa! Senpai, stop it!" Kise pleaded.

"We thought you were close because you kept talking to her!" Kasamatsu continued.

"She's my classmate! That's why!" Kise explained.

"If she is your classmate…..; THEN WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW HER NAME?!" Kasamatsu hit him hard on his head. "Gomen! Gomen!"Kise said.

"**WHAT'S THE MATTER KISE-SAN? YOU ARE MY CLASSMATE, AREN'T YOU? SO, WHAT IS MY NAME?" **the meganekko asked as she faced Kise**. "IT'S NOT TAKARA, TSUKINO, OR TASUGORO." **She continued. **"IN FACT, NOT EVEN CLOSE."**

"Eh—ahh gomenasai!" Kise said. _"CRAP! SHE HEARD EVERYTHING I CALLED HER!"_ he thought.

"**AHH, WELL. I CAN'T BLAME YOU. I'M NOT POPULAR ANYWAY. AND I AM PROBABLY NOT SPECIAL ENOUGH TO BE NOTICED BY YOU."** The girl said with the same straight face.

"_Ahh! What to do now! I think I made her feel bad!"_ Kise shouted in his head. He face was full of guilt and the other members were looking at him with weird faces. Their faces seemed like it was saying; "Oh my. Kise made a girl feel bad. What a guy he is...*sigh* tsk tsk tsk."

**insert awkward silence here **

"**SO, SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME, LET THE PRACTICE BEGIN".** The meganekko said in the same icy plain toned voice.

"Maybe she's mad now and she'll punish us with the practice." Someone whispered.

"I don't wanna die yet. It's Kise's fault!" another one said, almost teary.

"HEY! DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!" Kise defended. He looked at the manager and said, "She doesn't look mad? I guess?"

"She doesn't look like she feels anything at all!" one member shouted as well.

The meganekko interrupted the commotion.

"**NOW THEN, START BY GOING AROUND THE CAMPUS FIVE TIMES. BE BACK BY 10 MINUTES OR ELSE YOU WILL REDO IT AGAIN. BUT THE NEXT TIME WILL BE 10 TIMES. "** she said plainly.

All the people there [besides the girl] looked pale as a ghost. "WE ARE DOOMED" was the perfect description for their faces.

"**THAT WILL BE YOUR LIGHT WARM UP FOR TODAY. THE REAL DEAL STARTS AFTER THAT."** She added.

Despite not having any telepathic abilities; they all had one thing in mind: "SHE'LL DEFINITELY KILL US."

"**AHH… YOU WILL FOLLOW ONLY ONE ROUTE."** *she points at the board behind her that had a small map of the school with red line markings* "YOU WILL USE THE ROUTE WITH A RED MARK." The red lines went all around the school but it was a weird pattern where you will go around 3 buildings.

"**DON'T EVEN BOTHER CHANGING THE ROUTE, OKAY?" **the meganneko continued**. "BECAUSE…"**

"**I MADE SURE YOU CAN ONLY TAKE ONE ROUTE."** She said with the same icy smile she gave them before. And once again, it made the members shudder.

"**STOP WASTING TIME HERE. GO NOW, OR I ELSE YOUR TIME WILL RUN OUT SOON."**

"EH?!" the members exclaimed. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US EARLIER!"

*All the players ran out of the gym*

**while running around the campus**

All the non-regulars seem to be running out of air.

"I-I never knew... *pants* that our campus *pants* was that HUGE!"

On the other hand, the regulars looked less tired.

"Oi, freshmen! Hurry up!" Kasamatsu scolded.

"Hai! Captain!" they replied.

"*sigh* seriously, our members need to train more." Kasamatsu said to himself. He catches up to Kise and says "Oi, how could you possibly not know her name?"

Kise just gave him an unsure smile and said, "eh, well. Can we just forget about that?"

"OIII! OUR NEW MANAGER SEEMS TO BE STRICT!" Hayakawa screamed [well, he's always like that].

"Didn't she say, she made sure we would only take one route?" Moriyama said. "That was scary."

"Ahahaha. She's scary alright." Kise laughed.

…

"**YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING FUN." **Meganekko suddenly appeared. [still using the megaphone].

"GAH! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Kise screamed.

"**IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR CONSTIPATION IS NOT COMING BACK. THAT WOULD HAVE INTERFERED WITH YOU RUNNING."** She said while not looking embarrassed. She seems to have caught up with them and is running at the same pace.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT OUT LOUD?! AREN'T YOU EMBARRASSED?!" Kise shouted at her while looking a bit flustered by her statement.

"**I AM JUST SAYING WHAT IS ON MY MIND, IKEMEN"** she answered.

"IKEMEN?!" Kise shouted. [TL; Ikemen= pretty boy]

She looked at him and pointed the megaphone straight at his face; "**YOU SHOULD LOOK AT WERE YOU'RE GOING, IKEMEN" **

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE LOOKING! AND STOP CALLING ME IKEMEN". Kise shouted again.

"fufufu…This is quite amusing to watch." Moriyama, a regular player, said in the background.

"**IKEMEN-SAN..."** She jumps at a rock while not looking. **"I ALREADY MEMORIZED THIS ROUTE SO. I CAN RUN WITHOUT LOOKING."** She then goes to right a little so she would not hit a post [even if she's not looking].

"EH?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! I KNEW IT YOU DO HAVE SUPERNATURAL POWERS!" Kise shouted again. "AND STOP IT WITH THE IKEMEN THING! EVEN IF YOU ADD –SAN IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE!"

She ignored what he said and explained, "**IT'S POSSIBLE, IKEMEN. AND BESIDES, DIDN'T YOU CALL ME DIFFERENT NAMES BEFORE? SO I AM GONNA CALL YOU IKEMEN FROM NOW ON. YOU SHOULD BE GLAD. IT'S A COMPLIMENT." **

"IT DOESN'T SOUDND LIKE A COMPLIMENT!" [because often times Ikemen is used sarcastically for mocking people]

She looked at her watch again and said, **"BETTER HURRY UP."** She then ran faster and disappeared.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT GIRL?! " Kise asked.

"It seems to me like she hates you." Moriyama said.

"ARGH… not our manager is a scary girl that hates me so much. I AM DEAD. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Kise said while wiping tears from his face.

"She's quite amazing, if you'd ask me." Kasamatsu said.

"WAAA— don't tell me you like that girl?" Moriyama asked.

"WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." Kasamatsu explained [a little blush was showing at his cheeks]. He then straightened his face and said, "Just look. She was running at the same pace as us and yet, even with her small physique, she did not get exhausted at all. And she's also carrying the megaphone. That thing must be heavy. She's definitely not normal."

Kise's looked up for a second and seemed to be thinking. Then he said; "Wait, she said we'd only take one route right? I wonder… did she block all the other ways?"

"That's impossible. She wouldn't have the time to do that. And if so, the teachers would have been mad." Kasamatsu said.

"Well then, maybe we could take a shortcut? Please captain! We are not as strong as you guys." a freshman pleaded Kasamatsu.

"And look, we could take a shortcut right…. Here!" the freshman pointed at one corner.

They all looked at the corner, but some students were blocking the way. They all carried tools and they seem to be building something.

"Eh? Since when was that there?" Moriyama asked. "We can't use that shortcut."

"And you are not allowed to anyway. A training is a training." Kasamatsu said.

"But, Captain! Etto… There's also another shortcut right…. There!?" the freshman pointed at another corner and instead of a shortcut, they saw what seemed like the gardening club.

"Oya… " Kasamatsu stated. "That wasn't there this morning." Everyone looked confused.

"What the— wait! There's another one just after this corner!" They all looked at the apparent shortcut but what they saw was more people. And this one seems to be Cheerleaders practicing a routine. The cheerleaders stopped when they saw the players running, well, when they saw Kise running. "Kyaa~~~ Look it's Kise Ryouta~~~" one screamed. And the girls waved and squealed. **sigh** Sundwitch's sigh. =.=

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Kasamatsu and the others screamed.

Except for Kise who is now waving at the cheerleaders.

"STOP WAVING AT THEM YOU BASTARD!" the captain hit Kise's head.

"What is going on! It seems like we don't really have a choice but take one route!?" a member screamed.

"It's probably the manager's doing. She said so herself." Kasamatsu said.

"But, isn't that impossible? She couldn't have possibly done this all by herself!" Kise said.

"**IT'S POSSIBLE, IKEMEN." **The meganekko appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone were freaked out at the sight of her. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! SHE'S AN ALIEN! AN ALIEN I TELL YOU!"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?!" Kise asked while screaming.

"**I WILL ASNWER THAT WITH ANOTHER QUESTION: 'WHO IS THE NAMELESS MANAGER OF THE BASKETBALL CLUB, AND ALSO THE SECRETARY OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL?' "**

"DON'T TELL ME—"

"**THAT'S RIGHT. ME. I ARRANGED ALL OF THESE." **the meganekko smiled a little. **"ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD REALLY HURRY UP MORE. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT. MATA NE… [TL; SEE YOU LATER].** " she then ran off, leaving the now exhausted members in shock. No one talked, no one screamed. Just plain faces that seemed like they saw a ghost.

**after 5 minutes**

Almost everyone is panting and some are even lying on the floor.

"**GOOD JOB EVERYONE."** Meganekko said while still using the heavy looking megaphone. **"YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES TO CATCH YOUR BREATH AND AFTER THAT, WE WILL CONTINUE THE PRACTICE."**

"I-I don't think I could walk anymore." A member said while panting.

"**IF SO, THEN YOU NEED MORE PRACTICE."** Meganekko said. "WHAATT!" the member then collapsed at the floor. "OII! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" another member shook the collapsed while his soul seems to be drifting away from his mouth.

The meganekko ignored the commotion happening.

"**LET'S PLAY THE GUESSING GAME AGAIN. IF YOU KNOW MY NAME THEN I'D LESSEN THE PRACTICE." **She said.

Unfortunately no one still knows the answer.

"**THEN LET'S JUST FOLLOW THE TRAINING REGIMEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW. WE HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH ONE GOAL TODAY."**

"Goal? What goal?" Kise asked.

"**THE NON-REGULARS WILL BEAT THE REGULAR PLAYERS IN A GAME." **She said plainly.

Everyone fell silent after they heard her.

"Oi oi, manager, you seem to be underestimating us." Kise said to her in a mocking voice. "We are a—"

"—**A STRONG TEAM. I KNOW. BUT YOUR MAIN WEAKNESS IS THE FACT THAT YOUR NON-REGULARS ARE NOT TRAINED PROPERLY. SO I WOULD TRAIN THEM." **She continued.

"Even so, it's impossible for them to defeat us in a match, even if you train them." Kise said again.

Even if it's harsh, they know the truth. The non-regulars cannot beat the regular players of Kaijou.

"**ARE YOU SURE, IKEMEN?"** meganekko asked. **"HOW ABOUT YOU CAPTAIN? DO YOU AGREE?"**

"It is the truth." Was the only thing Kasamatsu said. The other payers nodded.

The girl smiled her usual and didn't say anything.

"**WELL THEN, REST TIME OVER." **She finally said.** "REGULARS, WHY DON'T WE MAKE A BET?" **

"A bet. Huh." Kise said.

"**IF THE NON-REGULARS BEAT YOU IN THE MATCH WE WOULD HAVE LATER, YOU WILL BUY WE ICE CREAM. AND IF THEY DON'T WIN…"**

Everyone listened closely and stared at the girl who now had a smile on her face.

"**I WILL QUIT BEING YOUR MANAGER."** She added.

They were all shocked at the offer. "An ice cream for being their manager. Those are some odds." Kasamatsu said.

"**I AM SERIOUS THOUGH".** She said. Another silence filled the room.

"**OKAY THEN. ALL THE NON-REGULARS WILL DO THE SPECIAL TRAINING I PREPARED." **Meganekko said. **"AND TO MAKE IT FAIR; THE REGULARS WON'T JOIN THE TRAINING." **Meganekko announced.

"_They can't win. Even if they get special training, one day won't be enough for them to beat us."_ Kise thought. _"She made the wrong decision."_

"**ALL THE REGULARS WILL GO AND CLEAN THE STOCK ROOM."** Meganekko announced.

"Does she really know what she is doing?" *sigh* Kasamatsu said.

" **I ALREADY CHECKED THE ROOM AND IT DEFINITELY NEEDS SOME CLEANING. PLEASE CLEAN IT PROPERLY, OKAY?" **she said. The 5 regulars all sighed and walked towards the stock room.

"She's out of her mind. One does not simply underestimate the regulars of the Kaijou." [meme reference ahaha] Kise said to the other members with a mocking voice and face.

"It would have been fine if she stayed as our manager, but… it's her who said so anyway. A manager for a day…." Kasamatsu said.

"That's just too bad…" Moriyama stated. of the word said nyahahaha

" _oh really?"_ a familiar voice said, but this time she wasn't using her megaphone. Kise looked back and caught the girl checking her watch again.

"_Must be my imagination."_ Kise thought.

the regulars enter the stock room

The megane girl faced the non-regulars and said; **"WELL THEN, LET'S PRACTICE." **

"Hai, manager." the members replied in an unenergetic voice. "**DON'T WORRY. I KNOW YOU'LL WIN."** She reassured.

"It's impossible, megane— I mean manager." a non-regular said.

"**IT'S POSSIBLE."** was her reply. Her glasses sparkled and an ice cold smiled formed.

A war is coming, the non-regulars with the manager versus the Kaijou High regulars.

.

.

.

IT'S POSSIBLE END

TBC

* * *

Loved the reviews BTW. AIYAAA~~~


	5. Chapter 5 - Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu

Here's the long awaited chapter where her name is revealed. Sorry it took a while. [but truth is, I just didn't want to give her a name yet, since I haven't made up my mind on what is her name…. Oh well. I wanted to give her a name that doesn't suit her. Something kinda cute? I dunno… ahahha. I just named her the first ever name I thought before I went to sleep.]

So yeah… Let the chapter begin!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU.**

"**IT'S POSSIBLE." **meganekko said with an ice cold smile.

"*sigh* If you say so…" one member said.

"**LISTEN UP PLEASE. BEFORE WE START OUR PRACTICE, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO TIE YOUR SHOELACES TOGETHER."** Meganekko announced.

She got confused reaction as a reply. Despite their reactions, they all did just as she said.

After that, their practice begun.

**meanwhile inside the stock room**

"Uwaa… look there's s tuff toy in here!" Kise reached up the shelf and took the toy. Dust scattered and they all coughed.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu screamed as he kicked Kise.

"But look, it's a little alien stuff toy." Kise said in an adorable way while hugging the toy.

"Oi Kise." Moriyama walked towards Kise.

"Finally, go and scold him too, Moriyama." Kasamatsu said.

"Can I borrow that toy?" Moriyama continued.

"Goddammit! Both of you get serious!" Kasamatsu screamed as he hit the two.

Much more commotion happened and the other members can hear them from the outside.

**meanwhile, outside**

"**OYAA? THEY SEEM TO BE HAVING FUN THERE." **Meganekko said.** "THEY SHOULDN'T BE CAREFREE" **

At the background, the non-regulars [whose shoelaces were tied fell like a domino].

"_hmn.. maybe we should put more effort."_ The girl thought as she saw the members fall.

She felt her cell phone ring and she quickly picked it up.

"Hai?... ahh yes, You'll be there later, right?... Ah….. thanks…... Please tell Auntie to not be worried that much…. Mmm….. Okay. Bye." She said on the phone.

She closed her phone and looked at her watch. "This is getting exciting. I wonder what flavor of ice cream should I get?" she said to herself.

**after the special training**

"**VERY GOOD, EVERYONE. YOU MAY NOT UNTIE YOUR SHOELACES TOGETHER."** The girl with the megaphone said. She walked to the stock room and opened the door.

Inside the room were the regulars, who didn't seem to have finished cleaning up. Kise held many stuff toys that he found in the room [he look extremely happy in his chibi form with a pink background with some flowers]. "Maybe I should give one to Kurokocchi." He said to himself.

"**LET'S GO. IT'S TIME TO HAVE A SHORT GAME."** She said.

**they all went out of the room**

The non-regulars looked at the manager and asked, "are you sure we can do this?".

"**OF COURSE YOU CAN. NOW LET ME PICK THE MEMBERS AND I'D EXPLAIN THE RULES."**

The players for the 2 teams line face to face. Regulars vs. non-regulars. But there seems to be a problem…. All the regulars were picked, but surprisingly, for the non-regular team, the newbie players were picked.

"Oi, manager. What is this? Are you still underestimating us?" Kasamatsu asked. "The ones you picked haven't played in games yet. Are you—"

"**I KNOW THAT CAPTAIN. I PICKED THEM CAREFULLY. THEY ARE THE ONES WHO DIDN'T HAVE THEIR OWN BASKETBALL STYLES. NEWLY BORN, IF I MAY PUT IT. THEY'RE EASIER TO TRAIN THAN THOSE WHO ALREADY HAD THEIR OWN STYLE." **She explained to Kasamatsu. The captain just stayed quiet even though he wanted to say something, he knew that nothing would change her mind anyway.

"**WELL THEN, THERE ARE ONLY THREE RULES…. ONE: TO WIN, YOU MUST GET A POINT BEFORE THE OTHER TEAM… TWO: THE REGULARS TEAM WIL BE ON DEFENSE FIRST…. THREE: DON'T HOLD BACK." **

"That's it? Just one point?" Kise asked.

"**YES, IKEMEN. NOW THEN LET'S START. SHALL WE?" **

**THE GAME BEGINS**

The differences the two teams have are showing. The regulars are way taller than the others. And the ball-handling of the non-regulars aren't good enough.

Despite that, the manager seems to have a confident smile.

"**REMEMBER. JUST ONE POINT."** The meganekko said using her megaphone.

"The manager is right…" one player from the non-regulars said.

"it's just…." Another player continued.

"ONE POINT!" the player holding the ball screamed.

he makes a quick turn and passed by Moriyama

"He passed by Moriyama?" Kasamatsu thought.

Kasamatsu catches up and locks him

"_Their movements…" _Kise thought_._

the ball is passed to another player

"_THEY'RE FAST!" _Kasamatsu thought._ "THEIR FEET ARE MOVING FAST."_

the Kise guards the one holding the ball

the player with ball moves fast but is then double teamed by Kise and Hayakawa

the ball is quickly passed to the player on the other side of the court

the player with ball passed by Moriyama quickly and then blocked by Kise

"_THEIR RHYTHM BECAME FASTER" _Kise thought again_. "but they can't get pass me this time"_

the ball is passed again to the other player

the player jumps high and makes a fade away shot which enters the basket

"**ONE POINT. THE NON-REGULAR TEAM WINS." **Meganekko announced.** "TIME: 1 MINUTE AND 13 SECONDS".**

All the players looked shocked. Even the winners can't believe they won. The non-regulars cheered and screamed, "YATTA~~~ THE MANAGER WAS RIGHT!"

"Manager! That was amazing! Thanks a lot~" a member said to the manager.

"How did that happen? Their movements were fast. What kind of training did she give them?" Kise said.

"That girl, she is truly scary." Kasamatsu said.

"**I WANT TO BUY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM. 30 OF THEM." **Meganekko faced the regulars and gave them a smile.

"That was a quick game, manager." Coach Takeuchi appeared out of nowhere. "I have to admit, that was unexpected."

"Coach?" Kasamatsu said. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here before the game started. I arrived at the time manager told me to." He explained.

"Wait what? You mean, manager, you also knew this would happen?" Kise asked.

"**I DID, IKEMEN."** She replied.

"Anyway, it's time to go home now. Everyone, you are all dismissed." Coach Takeuchi said. "Manager, tomorrow prepare a new training menu." The meganekko just nodded and said, "Okay coach."

The coach left the gym and the players are all in the locker room dressing up.

**after a while **

Kise and the others go out of the locker room. "YAA~ This day is tiring!"

"It sure is." Moriyama said in a depressed tone. "A lot of things happened."

"Hello." The meganekko appeared behind them. Everyone was shocked. "Shall we go get ice cream now?"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kise screamed. "STOP APPEARING OUT OF—"

His sentence was cut off when he realized something. "_appearing out of nowhere… blue hair… the tone of her voice…don't tell me she's…" _

"CHOTTO! MANAGER!" Kise shouted. "Are you Kuro—"

"Shh.." the manager interrupted. She walked toward Kise and said in a low voice; "Ikemen, it's better to show and not to tell. For now keep it a secret." She then smiled a little.

"Where is your megaphone?" Kasamatsu asked, "Well, it's not like we want you to use it."

"It's in the stock room." She replied. "It was rather heavy so I left it there. I think I might have built up muscle when I carried it. Hora." She then held up her hands and flexed it. "Look at these guns." saying it with a straight face.

"PFFT."

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Fuhahahhahahhahaha" everyone laughed. [except for Kise who is just staring at her]

**they arrived at the convenience store**

"They sell great ice cream here." Manager said.

**they entered the store and came out with 30 cups of strawberry ice cream **

"…29, 30. Yup just right. " the manager said.

"I don't think you can finish that manager." Kise said with an unsure face.

"Anyway, let's go home now. See ya guys~" Moriyama said.

"I'd go home too. See you guy tomorrow" Kamatsu said. The others regulars followed them.

**the others then start walking away**

"Ikemen, wait." Meganekko grabbed Kise's sleeve. "Don't leave yet."

"huh? Why?" Kise asked.

"Hmn? What's the matter Kise? Aren't you coming with us?" Moriyama asked.

"Ikemen still has business with me. All of you guys can go now." Manager said.

"EH?!" Kise shouted.

"Ahh… I see what's going on here…" Moriyama said.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us." manager said.

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MANAGER?!" Kise shouted again.

"Ahh well, then we'll leave you two alone. Jaa ne" Kasamatsu said.. "Take care of her, Kise".

The other players then leaves.

"CHOTTO MATTE! THAT'S NOT IT— WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kise looked flustered.

"Calm down, Ikemen." meganekko said.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD I CALM DOWN?!"

She pointed at the other side of the road where a familiar shadow stands.

Kise was surprised as he saw the guy, the person he respects most.

"Yachiyo. Did you buy ice cream again?" the guy said.

"Ice cream is good, ne, Ikemen?" she then faces Kise.

"Hu-wa— KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise stuttered.

"Hmn? What's the matter? Kise-kun?" the Kuroko Tetsuya asked.

The megane girl faced Kise and said; "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly."

**"Kuroko Yachiyo desu. I am Tetsuya's cousin. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU END**

* * *

on the next chapters.. I'd try to make things a bit more romantic... I guess... nyaaa~~ jaa ne~


	6. Chapter 6 - Ikemen to Meganekko

This chapter will be more about Yachiyo... and how she's... uh... not normal. You'll see a different side to her. ;D

Let the chapter begin! :D

Ikemen to Meganekko literally means: Handsome Guy and Glasses Girl

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – IKEMEN TO MEGANEKKO**

"Kuroko Yachiyo desu. I am Tetsuya's cousin. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

"K-k-kurokocchi's c-c-cou-sin." Kise stuttered.

"Hmn? What's wrong?" Tetsuya asked. Kise didn't answer and he just had this weird expression on his face. "Don't tell me you are feeling constipated?" he asked again.

"W-wha—" Kise tried to speak but instead he was cut off by Yachiyo.

"I already asked you before Ike—Kise-san. You could have admitted you had constipation before, then I would have gotten you some medicine." she said to the still shocked Kise. This time she had a pink aura around her, she smiled at Kise as if they were close friends.

Instead of screaming at her again, he just thought; _"What is with constipation and Kurokos these days?! And what's with the sudden mood change?!" _

With Kise still frozen in shock, Tetsuya ignored him and just faced Yachiyo; "Yachiyo, your new apartment is near right? Where was it again?"

"Nn. It's kinda hard to describe exactly where. " She let out a warm smile that seems kinda cute despite her thick glasses.

"D-did she just smile like that?!" Kise thought. "What sorcery is this?!"

"Okaa-san told me to go there to check if it's safe." Tetsuya stated.

"Eh? Hontou?" she laughed a little and said; "Auntie worries too much. Hahaha."

Somehow, Yachiyo's aura changed from being ice cold black to warm and kind pink. The background behind her changed too. From vertical dark lines to pink flowers. It's like Tetsuya's presence made her change her whole personality in just a second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Kise thought. Yachiyo seems to have noticed his reaction so he faced Kise and said; "Kise-san. Doushita? Is everything alright? I could buy some medicine for you." She said that in the warmest smile Kise ever saw, but it seems so wrong.

"Did you just call me Kise?!" Kise shouted. Tetsuya looked confused. Instantly Yachiyo shouted; "Tetsuya! Look there's a cute puppy on there!". Tetsuya looked at what Yachiyo was pointing at.

In another fraction of a second, Yachiyo quickly got close to Kise and grabbed his shirt by the collar; she said in a low icy tone voice: "Listen here you bastard, Ikemen. Don't you dare make me look bad in front of Tetsu-chan ." Kise thought he had never seen a more evil looking face with glasses than she had. Yachiyo then let's go of his collar. She smiled and said softly; "Wakarimasu ka? [tl; do you understand?]"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" was Kise's trembling reply. "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE THEY COUSINS?!" he thought.

"Yachiyo, I can't find the puppy you're talking about." Tetsuya said. He looked at Kise who now seems trembling and the smiling Yachiyo beside him. "What's the matter, Kise-kun?" he asked.

"Ahh.. you see we were talking about the practice match we would have." Yachiyo said while smiling. She looked at Kise and asked; "Right? Kise-san?"

"Practice match?" Tetsuya asked.

"Oh right~ Tetsuya, I am now the Kaijou basketball team's manager!" Yachiyo said while holding her hands up high in a seemingly cute way.

"Eh? That's great Yachiyo. I'm sure you'd do a great job." Tetsuya said while smiling at her.

Yachiyo blushed a little and said; "E-eh. Uhmm… it's not really a big deal."

"_WHAT THE HECK?! IS THAT EVEN THE SAME MANAGER WHO TORTURED US THIS AFTERNOON?!" _Kise screamed inside his head. "WHY DOES SHE LOOK CUTE NOW?! WAIT…. WHAT THE HELL. DID I JUST SAY SHE LOOKS CUTE?! GAAAAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Let's go now, Yachiyo. Tell me the whole story when we get to your apartment." Tetsuya said.

"Hai, Tetsuya." She replied enthusiastically with a smile. She faced Kise and politely asked; "Ne? Kise-san, would you like to com with us?" Despite the warm tone she gave, she looked as if she' saying; "SAY YES AND I WOUDLD KILL YOU, IKEMEN."

"Ehm. I just realized I have something else to do. I have to go home now." Kise said with a face that looks terrified.

"Eh? Is that so?. That's just too bad Kise-san." Yachiyo said.

"Are you sure Kise-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YET KUROKOCCHI!" he thought, but instead he said; "Ah, yes. Matta ne, Manager, Kurokocchi." He waved at them and started walking away in robotic steps.

As Kise was walking away, Yachiyo shouted, "Kise-san! Don't forget to drink constipation pills!"

Kise almost slipped in embarrassment. He looked at his right and left to make sure that nobody he knew heard what she said. He didn't look back but he thought; "Why does she hate me a lot? T-T I swear I'm gonna get back at her one day!"

"Yachiyo, what happened to Kise-kun" Tetsuya asked.

"Ahh well, his constipation might have been worse than I thought. But don't worry Tetsuya, I'd TAKE CARE of him." She let out a cute chuckle and then she and Tetsuya start walking away.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ohayou Kise-kun." The girl in ponytail and clown-like makeup named Mikage greeted him.

"Ohayou, Mikage-san." He replied. He wanted to smile brightly but the only thing he could think of is the scary face of Kuroko Yachiyo. His manager. Kurokocchi's cousin.

When he got to his classroom, he greeted his classmates and sat down at his seat. His seat is 2 row from the back and 2 to the window. "She's my classmate, that scary girl. I wonder where she—"

"Ohayou Ikemen." Kuroko Yachiyo greeted.

Kise shrieked loudly and was surprised at the fact that she was sitting on the seat beside the window. "What are you doing there?!" he asked.

"What do you mean? This is my seat, Ikemen. I've been here since the start of school." She said. Her voice isn't the soft kind voice she used last night when she was talking to Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise had this unusual expression on his face which made Yachiyo ask once again; "Are you constipa—"

"Stop it with that question!" Kise interrupted with his face full of embarrassment. "Stop calling me Ikemen!"

"But you are an Ikemen, Ikemen-san." Yachiyo replied.

"I already told you! adding the -san doesn't make any difference!" Kise argued.

"Okay, Ikemen." she said in the usual tone.

"Stop it! If you'll call me that, then I'd call you Meganekko!" Kise argued again.

"Oyaa... Is that a challenge, Ikemen?" Yachiyo said in a mocking voice.

They stared at each other and it seems like a short circuit happened in between their stares. Even though it's a sunny day, you can almost hear thunder roaring in the background.

meanwhile at one corner of the room

"I never knew Kise-kun was close with that girl." One girl asked. Her face shows irritation and her voice is full of jealousy. She is one of Mikage's friends. Another clown dressed up like a girl.

"Who is she to talk to Kise-kun like that." Another girl [also a friend of Mikage] said again.

"Why don't we teach that ignorant glasses girl a lesson?" Mikage said as she smirked.

at the background, Kise seems to be still arguing with the Yachiyo that has a straight face

.

.

* * *

SNACK TIME AT KAIJOU HIGH

"Oi, Ikemen." Yachiyo appeared out of nowhere.

Asd usual Kise was surprised by her sudden presence. He sighed and thought, _"She may not act like Kurokocchi but she has the same presence But yesterday, when she talked to Kurokocchi… she actually looks….. cute.. any girl looks cute while blushing anyway.. But she still has those weird thick spiral glasses. =.="_

"Where did you place the keys for the stock room?" she asked [not commenting on Kise's expression].

"Ah… I kept it. Do you need it?" Kise asked. Yachiyo just nodded. He opened his bag and gets the keys.

Yachiyo reached out her hand. Kise noticed and thought; _"Her sweater is really too big on her. And hers hands are really small too."_ Her sleeves reach halfway through her palms. Kise gets the keys and reaches his hand to hers.

Instead of just dropping the keys at her hand, he slowly let it land at her palms. His hands met hers long enough that it seems like they're holding hands.

"Ikemen, let go." Yachiyo said in a plain ice cold voice.

"Eh? Ah! Gomen!" Kise said. He quickly lets go of her hand. "Ah... do you need help?"

"No. Leave me alone." She said. Yachiyo then walks out of the classroom without saying anything else.

Kise just sat there thought and looked at his hand; _"Geez, what is wrong with me."_

Meanwhile outside, Yachiyo stopped walking and looked at her hand. She thought; _"What is wrong with that guy." _

back the classroom

"That nerdy girl will learn a new lesson today." Mikage said. She looked at her two friends and they all start following Yachiyo.

at the gym

Yachiyo enters the gym and no one seems to be inside. She spots a ball on the ground and picks it up; "Seriously? *Sigh*Why didn't they put this in the stock room." She said to herself.

But the ball is not the reason she's there. "I hope it's still there." She thought.

She opens the door and quickly searches through the shelves. "The guys didn't clean this place up in any way." She thought. "Ah! Found it!" she said in delight. She had in her hand a medium sized alien plush toy. It was one of the plush toys the regulars found inside the stock room. She smiled a little and held the toy in her hands.

As she held the toy, the doors to the stock room suddenly close, leaving her in the dark. "Hello?" Yachiyo said as she walked towards the door. "Quick help me move this." A girl's voice said from the other side of the door. "Hello? Who's there?" Yachiyo asked again. She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. Her face doesn't show panic. She inspects the doors locks and finds out that the keys can only used outside. She sighed and said; "This is not part of my plan."

"_My phone is inside my bag." _She thought_. "And I don't think I can break this door open. All I can do is wait until practice starts, maybe the others would hear me then."_ She checks her watch and says; "it's still early. I have 6 hours left before getting out of here." She looks around and says; "Maybe I could try cleaning this place up."

"I wonder if someone will notice I'm gone… "She held the alien toy's small arms and played with it; "of course not, Yacchan. You are not noticeable enough. Just a shadow. No one will rescue you, Yacchan…" she hugs to toy and whispers "No one. Kuroko Yachiyo is all alone. Just like always."

.

.

.

TBC

IKEMEN TO MEGANEKKO

* * *

Hmn… what shall happen next… XD. I have no idea. I just write what I feel like writing anyway. Nyahahha. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. XD

I shall update soon my sandwichess~~~~

Matta ne~~~


	7. Chapter 7 - Inches Away

Mushiness alert here~~~

If you want to read some love hate mushiness, you may continue reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – INCHES AWAY**

"_No one will save me_" Kuroko Yachiyo thought as she hugged the alien plush toy.

She walked towards the door and tried to push it again. It really won't budge, it's as though something was blocking the way, something heavy. Even if she had the keys, nothing would happen.

_"Maybe I could try to find a way out."_ The whole room was dark and she can't find the switch. "This looks like something out of a horror film, doesn't it? Ufo-chan." **[yes, she named the alien toy Ufo-chan. Not U.F.O. but Ufo XD**] "I wonder who would hate me this much. "

And so, for minutes, she searched the whole stock room for a secret hidden passage. Instead of finding a secret passage, she ended up finding a lot more plush toys. There's a panda one, a cat one and a penguin one. "Hmn…" She looked at the alien plush and said; "Don't worry. Ufo-chan, I won't trade you these guys."

She hugged the toy again and said; "Talking to a toy, eh, I must be going insane…" she sighed and leaned against the wall. She felt something behind her, a switch. She flipped the switch and the lights turned on.

When everything lightened up, all she saw was piles of stuffs. "I knew it, Ufo-chan. Guys just aren't good with cleaning up. Well, not Tetsuya." She held the toy in the air and said to it in a friendly voice; "Tetsuya is great at chores, and his hard-boiled eggs are the best too~"

She sighed and said; "cleaning this place up looks like a lot of work. But it's not like I could do anything anyway."

back at Kise's and Yachiyo's classroom

Kise looked around the classroom to see if Yachiyo was there, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He stared at her seat. "I never realized before that she's sitting there. I wonder where she is."

Mikage and her friends [Ogata and Kousaka] entered the room with seemingly happy smiles on their faces full of powder.

"Serves her right. That'll teach her a lesson." Ogata said.

"She can't get out of there instantly, ahahha" Kousaka said.

"Shush! Someone might here you!" Mikage scolded.

"Can't get out?" Kise repeated in his head. "I wonder what they did." He thought. "Seems like they picked on someone, it could be meganekko." He shook his head and thought; "That's impossible."

He approached the three girls and asked; "Hey there. Have you girls seen megane— I mean Kuroko-san?"

"Kuroko-san?" Ogata asked.

"Oh you know, the girl with thick glasses that sat beside me." Kise explained.

"Ahmm… No. We haven't seen her." Mikage said. "Right girls?" Her friends nodded and said Yes.

"She must be cutting classes, right?" Mikage said again. And once again her clown friends agreed.

_"Cutting classes? Even though we aren't close, that doesn't seem like something she would do."_ Kise thought. He just smiled at the girls and said; " Okay. Thanks"

Kise went back to his seat and cupped his right hand below his face. _"Meganekko wouldn't do that. She must be late or something? But, she always checks her watch and she plans everything."_

Kise scratched his head. _"Darn it. Why am I thinking too much? Especially about her of all people."_

_"She seems close to Kurokocchi though… Maybe if I get close to her, Kurokocchi would get close to me again** [sundwitch comment: you were never close anyway]**. And maybe, I could get him to join our team! But… meganekko hates me."_

Kise is constantly changing expressions as he is thinking, from okay to depressed, to happy, then sad. His classmates are now staring at him, wondering why he's making weird faces.

_"Maybe I could start a friendship? Yes! I know I would use my charm to get her as my friend!"_ Kise makes a delighted face. _"But, my charm doesn't work on her."_ Then he makes a depressed face. _"But I'd try anyway!" And now he has a determined firing eyes expression._

His classmates just stared at him and thought; "What's happening to Kise?"

back to Yachiyo

Since the lights are now on, you can clearly see the improvement Yachiyo made in the stock room. The balls are now in one big net container and the plush toys are placed on the shelves [with the exception of Ufo-chan that Yachiyo held]. There are also other boxes that are stacked together. But there are still some things scattered around.

"Cleaning this room was harder than I thought. I think the other balls are outside in the huge container." Yachiyo said. "Ufo-chan, class is already starting. It seems nobody knew I was gone." She said to the alien plush toy. "Yacchan, don't you have any friends that will look for you?" she pretended that the toy was the one talking as she held the toy in front of her.

"No, Ufo-chan. But I think someone might know I'm gone. But he isn't my friend at all. In fact I don't like him. And I think he hates me too, he could actually be the one who did this. If so, Tetsuya would not forgive him." she smiled a little at the thought.

"I always see that Ikemen with Tetsuya at their basketball games back in middle school. And up until now, he still watches Tetsuya's games. "She grabbed the toy tightly and her expression changed to annoyed.

flashback of Yachiyo behind the shadows watching Kise and Tetsuya talking to each other

[it's more of like, a flashback of Yachiyo stalking Tetsuya from a far while having annoyed expressions because of Kise's closeness to him]

"I would not forgive him for getting close to Tetsuya! Just like that girl with pink hair. If only she weren't a girl; I wouldn't have treated her nicely."

flashback of Tetsuya saying to Yachiyo; "girls should be treated a lot more delicately".

She grabbed the toy more tightly and forcefully. She noticed that she is squishing the Ufo-chan and said; "Gomenasai Ufo-chan! I just got carried away!"

back to Kise

_"Eh? Where is that meganekko? "_Kise thought._ "Maybe she's cutting classes?"_

He looked at her seat again; _"Did something happen to her? I hope not. She might be annoying and turtorous, but she's still Kurokocchi's cousin. And she's my classmate too. And our manager."_

He scratched his head again and thought; _"Maybe I should wait for a few minutes. Maybe she's just late or just doing something important."_

back to Yachiyo after a few minutes

The stock room is now a lot cleaner, but not yet fixed. Yachiyo sighed said to the alien toy; "Ufo-chan, now I have nothing else to do." Her stomach grumbled a little and she sighed again; "I am so hungry. I don't think I have the energy to stand up anymore. " She sits down on the floor and hugged the medium sized plush toy. "This kinda reminds of the time Tetsuya saved me. He's my hero. And he never left me. He's the only one who understands me. But right now, I am all alone." She buried her face in her knees and said; "I guess I'd just sleep."

back to kise

_"She's not here yet. "_ Kise thought again. He scratches his head again and then pouts then buried his face on his desk.** "GAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"** he screamed.

Everyone of his classmates, including his teacher looked at him.

Of course Kise blushed in embarrassment, but he coughed a little, and raised his hand; "Sensei! May I go out? I need to go do something!"

"You may go, Kise." Sensei replied. "You can take all the time you want."

"EH?" Kise looked confused.

"You may not notice but you've been making weird faces for half an hour now." Sensei said. "Now go."

"EH— Hai! Arigatou sensei!" Kise stood up quickly and ran out of the room.

While he was running at the halfway, he said to himself;_ "How many times have that girl embarrassed me?"_ He sighed and added;_ "I'll make her pay once I find her."_

back to Yachiyo

"Ufo-chan. I am so hungry." Yachiyo said to the alien plush toy.

She stood up and looked at her watch; "hmn…. Just a few more hours." She eyed her sleeves and looked at her sweater closely. "Are…. My sweater is ruined. When did it get torn?" She looked at the huge torn fabric. "I don't think I can fix this. And it's really dirty too. " She quickly removes the big sweater. "You know, Ufo-chan, this is my favorite sweater. Tetsuya once told me he liked huge sweaters. And from then on, I always wore huge sweaters." The thought of Tetsuya made her smile again.

back to Kise

_"I wonder where she is."_ He thought._ "All I know is that she said she'll go to the stock room."_ He runs towards the gym and finds the gym door closed. He quickly went inside but saw nobody. "Hello?" he called.

Yachiyo POV

"Eh? I think I heard someone outside." Yachiyo said. She stood up and move her ear towards the door.

"Hello?" The voice called again. "That voice sounds familiar. Is that… Ikemen?" Yachiyo thought.

"*sigh*Sure wish someone else could save me." She thought again. But her stomach grumbled. "Guess I have no choice."

Kise POV

Kise spots the basketball container in front of the stock room door. The huge ball container was rectangular in shape and it contains the basketballs used for practice. It is made of also iron. "Could she be in there?" Kise thought.

"Meganekko? Are you in there?" Kise shouted at the door.

Yachiyo POV

"No choice." She thought. "Yes, I am inside. Help me get out."

"Eh?! Okay wait a sec." Kise said.

Kise then moves the heavy container out of the door. "This is really heavy." He thought.

He then moves the door open and walks in.

"**Ah, Ikemen. Ossu. [TL; Yo!]**" Yachiyo greeted with her hands behind her back.

"Are you okay?" Kise asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I am okay." Yachiyo said in a plain tone voice.

"Why don't you seem happy to be rescued?!" Kise shouted.

"What do you mean? Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am?" Yachiyo said then she let out a deep sigh.

"Oi! What's with that sigh?!" Kise shouted again. He looked around and saw that the place was almost cleaned except for the other box lying on the ground. He looked at the shelves and moved towards it. "Woah, you did a great job here." He commented.

"It' s not done yet, Ikemen." Yachiyo said.

"Hey! I'm complementing you, okay? Can't you just respond nicely?" Kise shouted back at her.

"Get those boxes and place them on the top shelves." Yachiyo said.

"Sigh.. why do you hate me so much." Kise asked as he walked to the boxes.

"I never said that." She said. "But it's showing." Kise thought. "I'm just not tall enough to reach the top shelf." She continued.

"You should drink more milk so you could get as tall as me, Meganekko. You are way too small. " Kise teased.

On top of one box is Yachiyo's torn and dirty blue sweater. "Eh? What happened to this sweater?" Kise thought. He looked at Yachiyo then realized she actually isn't wearing any so this must be hers.

Now that he realized that, he looked closely at Yachiyo who had her hands behind her back and seems to be hiding something. "I always thought she was small and petite." Kise thought. "She's actually like Momoi-san." He thought as he looked at her from head to toe. [hinting Yachiyo's body is like Momoi. She's actually well-endowed. XD]

_"EH?! WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!"_ Kise blushed a little and looked away from Yachiyo.

"Oi, Ikemen, get on with it." Yachiyo said in a mocking voice.

"Yes, yes, I know. Here's your sweater." He throws Yachiyo's sweater at her and Yachiyo barely catches it. She drops Ufo-chan [which she's hiding behind her] on the ground.

_"Eh? Is that, the alien plush toy we found yesterday?"_ Kise thought.

"Ufo-chan!" Yachiyo shouted. "Eh—" she blushed a little a quickly picked up Ufo-chan. "What? Any problem, Ikemen? " she shouted at Kise while still blushing a little.

"Wait a sec… don't tell me." Kise laughed out loud and screamed; **"YOU WENT TO THE STOCK ROOM NOT TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP BUT TO FIND THAT TOY?! FUWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!"**

Yachiyo is now blushing hard and said; "Shuttup Ikemen! That's not it!"

"If so, then why?" Kise is still laughing but his voice sounds like it is mocking her.

"That's none of your business! Just do what I told you." Yachiyo scolded Kise.

"Alright Ma'am." Kise said as he turned around to pick up the boxes. "pfttt. Ufo-chan."

"SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU. IKEMEN." Yachiyo said in an ice cold voice.

"Ahaha. Gomen, gomen! I just can't help it. Ahaha" Kise continued. "You actually have a cute side."

.

.

.

Everything went silent for a second.

"Ah— I mean—" Kise said but was interrupted by Yachiyo.

"I know you don't mean that. It's fine. Just put that box up here." Yachiyo pointed at the high shelf beside her. Kise didn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say.

Kise picked up the boxes and walked towards the shelf near Yachiyo.

As he was walking, he accidentally tripped over another box.

The contents of the box Kise was carrying was stuffed toys so the toys scattered in the air while Kise was falling down.

In seconds, Kise fell on top of Yachiyo and they were surrounded by the plush toys. Dust also scattered around them.

"Ah! Gomenasai meganekko! Are you okay?" Kise asked as he sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ikemen." She replied. She sat up said; "Why am I having major bad luck today."

Yachiyo was looking down and then she touched her face. "Aree…" she said.

"Huh? What is it?" Kise asked. He leaned close to her.

"My glasses… " she replied.

Yachiyo POV

Yachiyo looked up and faced Kise. Her face was only a few inches away from him. She wasn't wearing any glasses but she knew that he was near.

Kise POV

"Is this….. meganekko?" Kise thought as she saw her face without glasses. His vision was bit blurry because of the dusts that scattered. But he can still tell, her eyes… He always thought that if she were to remove her glasses it would be small and plain. Her eyes weren't dazed just like Kurokocchi's. They were big and sapphire blue. They seem to sparkle as she looked at him. For a moment, Kise thought that he doesn't know who this girl was.

[here's Yachiyo's expression at that moment: imanager/image_ ?imageid=756896&width=300&hash=f24b1992da0f3ea0b54094ae37dd98e3 ]

For a few seconds, both of them were shocked and frozen. Yachiyo was just staring at Kise even though she cannot see him properly because of her vision. Just the thought of someone near her face made her blush a little. She tried to speak; "I-Ikemen."

"EH—ahh gomen!" Kise screamed. He pulled himself back.

Yachiyo quickly tried to look for her glasses and in seconds, she quickly put them on. Although a little blush is still present at her cheeks. "F-fix this mess. Hurry up and put them on the shelf." She commanded.

"H-hai." For some reason, Kise can't manage to tell any witty response to her obnoxious command. He kept thinking of the face he saw. A very different face. In fact… it was actually….

**Cute.**

.

.

.

TBC

INCHES AWAY END

* * *

I wonder what will happen next? Oh my, that was a little mushy. Oh well... I drew that picture of Yachiyo. That's basically how she looked like when Kise stared at her. XD I shall update tomorrow… or the next day.. XDD

I am terribly sorry for my hideous drawing. And the fact that I have no freakin idea how to encode images here. XD

Anyways, I love the reviews~~~ keep them coming~~~ X3

Sundwitch away~!~


	8. Chapter 8 - I don't understand

I made a mistake on the timeline of the other chapter. Since the first 5 chapters and ½ of chapter 6 happened in one day. And that day was Friday, but I said on the following scenes that it happened"the next day" instead of "on Monday". Oh well, XD. I always mess up the time and date of everything anyway. [I thought today was May 23, but it turned out to just be 21.]

Oh and I messed up the pic about Yachiyo. Gomenasai! The link is on my profile page.

It seems like urls hate me. T^T

.

Anyways, continue reading… :D

* * *

**Chapter 8 – I don't understand**

_"She's actually cute."_ Kise thought as he placed the box on the top shelf. He stole a glance at Yachiyo, and thought; _"Maybe, the dust was just affecting my vision. Yes, that right! It's all just the dust!" And_ image of Yachiyo without her glasses flashed again in his mind. He blushed and scratched his head.

"Oi Ikemen, let's go. Class is already starting." Yachiyo said as she walked towards the door.

Kise looked at her and..."Pfft." Kise held his laugh as he covered his mouth.

"Huh? What?" Yachiyo asked.

"Are you gonna carry that alien toy with you?" Kise asked while still seemingly holding his laugh.

"Eh?" Yachiyo looked at the plush toy at her arms. She walks toward the shelf and places it beside the other plushies. "Ufo-chan. I'll leave you here for a while." She kindly said to the toy while smiling.

"Pfft. Ufo-chan." Kise said as he held back his laugh.

Yachiyo looked at him with sharply. "Did you say something?"

"What? I didn't say anything~" Kise said in a sing-song voice.

"I thought I heard you said you want 3 times more practice later." Yachiyo said sharply.

"Waa— Oh come on! I helped you get out and that's how you treat me?!" Kise shouted at Yachiyo.

"I don't remember asking, Ikemen." Yachiyo stuck her tongue out. "Beh :P".

"Yes, you did!" Kise shouted.

"You misheard me." Yachiyo said in a plain tone voice.

After a few more arguments between the two, Yachiyo and Kise walked out of the stock room.

.

Yachiyo spots the heavy container that was used to block the stock room door.

"By the looks of that, it seems like not just one girl did this to me... Oh well. Time for class." Yachiyo said as she walked ahead of Kise.

"Wait, aren't you hungry?" Kise asked."You haven't eaten anything have you?". Kise was thinking that she probably wouldn't admit she's hungry, but:

"Ah… yes. Go and buy me something, Ikemen." Yachiyo ordered.

_"She lost all the moe she had just a few minutes ago."_ Kise thought._ "I'm glad she's okay though."_

"Yes, madam Meganekko." Kise answered in a depressed tone.

They both walked towards the cafeteria. "I wonder if the cafeteria's still open." Kise said.

"It is. It would always sell to students until dismissal and at certain times when they are cooking. They cook only at 6:00 – 7:00 for recess and 11:00 – 12:00 for lunch." Yachiyo stated in her usual voice.

Kise was amazed and said; "Woah. How did you even know that?" He laughed a little.

"I'm part of the Student Council so I know the schedule of the whole school." Yachiyo explained.

"Ah… I remember, did you really arrange all the students to block the shortcuts when we were running?" Kise asked.

"It's Friday so the other clubs have lots to do." Yachiyo explained again.

"But didn't they complain when you asked them to be at that specific place?" Kise asked.

"Not really. The crafts club wanted to build in a huge space, the gardening club wanted to plant more flowers and the cheer leaders need a place to practice since the field was occupied." Yachiyo explained. "I made sure that the clubs I'd use comply with mine and their needs so they won't get affected."

_"She's really amazing. She plans things thoroughly."_ Kise thought.

.

They arrive at the cafeteria and proceeded to buy a sandwich and 2 milk cartons. Surprisingly, Yachiyo knows the cafeteria staff.

"Ah. Yachiyo-chan. Where have you been? I thought you were absent because you weren't here." The vendor asked.

"Gomenasai. Obaa-chan. I just had to take care of something." Yachiyo said that in a friendly warm voice which shocked Kise.

_"So she acts kind to others too. And they seem close."_ Kise thought.

"Ne, Yachiyo-chan. Why are you with him? Oyaa. I smell something fishy~" Obaa-chan teased.

Truth is, Kise can hear her.

"Eh, Ikemen is just my classmate." Yachiyo replied.

"Ikemen?" Obaa-chan looked confused.

"Hai, and I'm not interested in guys like him." Yachiyo said bluntly.

The Obaa-chan laughed and said; "Yachiyo-chan, it seems like you are denying something."

_"No, she really doesn't like me, Obaa-chan."_ Kise thought as he made a crying expression.

.

The two of them sat down in a table.

"Here." Yachiyo handed to Kise the second milk carton. "It's for your help."

Kise looked surprised and took the carton. He just stared at it without saying anything.

"What?" Yachiyo asked.

"A token of gratitude." Kise looked at Yachiyo with a teary eyed expression. "I don't think I could drink this. *sniffs* It's the first time Meganekko acted kind towards me *sniffs*"

"Oi, stop making that stupid expression. And please move to another table. You are creeping me out." Yachiyo replied.

"That's mean!" Kise replied as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Yachiyo started eating without any care showing at her face.

.

_"Seriously, if any other girl was sitting in a table with me. They'd start blushing. But her, she's… weird."_ Kise thought as she stared at her.

.

"Ne, Meganekko, your glasses are really thick." Kise said.

"I know." Yachiyo said while nibbling on her sandwich.

"I can't see through them" Kise said again.

"I know." Yachiyo replied as she nibbled.

"They look unfashionable you know." Kise said.

"I know" Yachiyo answer as she continued nibbling.

"How long have you been wearing those?" Kise said.

"I know." Yachiyo said as she nibbled.

.

**"OI! Answer my questions properly! Goddamit!"** Kise shouted at Yachiyo.

"You're the one who's trying to talk to someone who's eating." Yachiyo said with a straight face.

She and Kise stared at each other with annoyed expressions. It looked more like a staring contest than anything romantic.

She then eats the last bite of her sandwich and drinks some milk.

While Kise just sighed and looked at the milk carton.

.

.

"Since 2nd year of middle school." Yachiyo said.

"Huh?" Kise looked at her again.

"That's when I started wearing these glasses." She explained.

"Naru hodo.[Oh, I see.]" Kise replied. _"She actually answered my question."_

"So your vision wasn't that bad back at middle school?" Kise asked again.

"My vision wasn't bad back then; it just deteriorated when I wore these glasses." Yachiyo replied.

"Eh? Then why did you wear them in the first place?" Kise asked. _"am I actually having a decent conversation with her?"_ he thought.

"Because of Tetsuya. He bought these at a shop and gave them to me. " Yachiyo explained.

"Pftt. Wahaahhahaha." Kise laughed. "So you only wore those because Kurokocchi gave them to you?! Ahahahha"

"Stop calling him Kurokocchi as though you're close. " Yachiyo said bluntly.

"But we are close." Kise defended. "Why? are you jealous, Meganekko?" he teased.

"I am not jealous. And besides, there's nothing to be jealous about since you are not as close as you think, Ikemen." Yachiyo replied mockingly.

Once again, another short circuit sparked between their stares.

_"Oh well, at least for a moment we had a decent conversation."_ Kise thought. He looked at Yachiyo who is now drinking milk. He then proceeds to ask; "Who do you think did it?"

"Hmm?" Yachiyo bobbed her head to the side, showing confusion.

"Who do you think locked you up in the stock room." Kise said.

"Ah… a couple of girls." Yachiyo said plainly.

"So you have no idea who they are?" Kise asked.

"Nope." Yachiyo looked uninterested as she sipped the milk.

"Don't you want to know? I think I might know—" Kise said but was interrupted by her.

.

"Don't tell me. Please. I might end up taking revenge if I knew their names." Yachiyo said. "Tetsuya won't be happy if I hurt girls. 'Girls should be treated more delicately'. "

"But you are a girl too." Kise said. "You don't have to—"

"I have to. It's against my principles." Yachiyo defended.

"It's not against your principles. It's against Kurokocchi's principles." Kise stated.

Yachiyo stands up and effortlessly throws her garbage at the small can almost 10 feet away. "His principles are also my principles."

"I don't understand you." Kise said as he cupped his hand under his face. For some reason, he got annoyed at what she said.

"You don't have to." Yachiyo said as she stretched her arms as she turned her back at Kise. "Now let's go back to class."

"I don't want to." Kise protested.

.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that." Yachiyo said. She turned around and faced him; "Let's go to the rooftop."

.

at the rooftop

The winds starts blowing and Yachiyo lifts her hands up high. "I love the wind here." She looked happy but Kise didn't.

"The wind is ruining my hair." Kise said as he tried to fix his hair.

"Ikemen, you act like a girl…" Yachiyo starts walking towards Kise and stares at his face. "You know…"

Kise's eyes widened as Yachiyo looked up to her.

**"You know… I hate piercings."** Yachiyo said bluntly.

"Eh?... EH?!" Kise said while looking confused. _"And there I was, thinking she'd say something nice."_

"You don't have to tell me that ya know!" Kise shouted at her.

Yachiyo walked away and leaned against the wall as she sat down. "I'd say what I want to say." She said mockingly. She looked at Kise and seemed to chuckle a little.

Kise looked away from her but he start walking towards her too. He sat down a few feet beside her and leaned against the wall. **"If that's so, then… I also hate glasses."** He also said mockingly.

The wind blew again and a peaceful atmosphere filled the air.

.

.

"Ne, you like Kurokocchi don't you?" Kise said. He wasn't looking at Yachiyo, instead he just looked up at the clouds.

"No I don't." Yachiyo replied bluntly. She also was looking at the clouds.

"It's obvious you like him." Kise said without looking at her.

"I don't like him." Yachiyo said. There was no tsundere-ish tone in her voice. Just a plain fact sounding sentence.

"Why are you denying it? You've been acting like you like him all day you know." Kise said.

"But I really don't." Yachiyo said.

"No you do—" Kise said.

"Tetsuya saved my life. And for that I am forever grateful." Yachiyo said.

Kise looked at her and thought _"saved her life?"._

"I will always be by his side just like he's always been by my side. He accepted me for who I am. I would never let him down. But despite these feelings, I know for myself that they are not love." Yachiyo said in her usual plain voice. She looked down at her hands.

Kise didn't say anything but he thought; _"She's actually telling these things to me…"_

"I can't believe I told you that, Ikemen." Yachiyo said as she looked up at the sky.

"Ah… I see now." Kise replied as he also looked up... "Sorry."

"For what?" Yachiyo asked without looking at him.

"For making you say those things. And also for mistaking you to be in-love with Kurokocchi." Kise replied. "You could beat me up now if you want to. Ahahaha"

"Ikemen, falling in love is not part of my plans." Yachiyo stated.

"Gomen, gomen." Kise said then he laughed.

Yachiyo smiled too. She looked up at the sky. The sky reflected on her glasses making it turn a little blue. "It's fine." she said plainly. But despite her usual voice, it sounded different in Kise's ears.

Kise looked at the smiling Yachiyo.

Even with her glasses, she still looked cute.

_"I think I'm starting to understand this weird girl."_ Kise thought.

.

"But, I'd beat you up later." Yachiyo stated plainly.

"Ah…. EH?!" Kise said softly then shouted.

.

_"I take back what I said. I still don't understand." _

.

.

.

**TBC**

**I don't understand End**

.

* * *

Oh my, thanks for the reviews. And sorry if my past stories POV's was kinda confusing. Ahahha. Will try harder next time. XDDD Aiyaa~~~ And I think I would like to see much more mushiness... oh well. Tell me in the reviews if ya want mushy scenes. XDD

Sundwith out~

P.S. I shall post my drawings of Yachiyo in my profile. If you want to you could check the links. :D [i just realized I already said that... but meh... just a reminder again. XD]


	9. Chapter 9 - You, me

**I made it to chapter 9?! **

Mushy scene ahead. I want to write more mushiness. XD. So Kise is now getting close to Yachiyo and in the next chapter I will make it a lot mushier. I would start building a bond between the two… And maybe… I will add another character. ;) I wouldn't spoil. XD. And probably they'd fight again. They always do~

You may continue reading~~~~

* * *

**Chapter 9 – You, me**

Kise Ryouta was in the gym and heard someone call his name… "Ryo-kun…" the voice called.

"Ryo-kun…" the voice called again.

He looked around the gym but found no one.

"Ryo-kun…" the sweet sounding voice called him. He looked behind and saw a figure of a girl in a long white dress.

"Ryo-kun? Are you okay?" the girl asked with concern in his voice.

"H-hai.." Kise answered. This girl… she looks familiar. Yes, he knows her… the girl without the glasses. The blue hair and the sapphire eyes. The girl smiled at her and said; "Good. Because today is a special day~" the girl said as she gave a warm smile.

The white dress was blown by the wind. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses.

"Today… today is…" Kise tried to speak.

"My wedding, Ryo-kun." The girl smiled again. She pouted cutely and said; "Seriously? How could you forget?" The girl laughed. Her smile was so warm and friendly that it made Kise blush.

"Your black tuxedo suits you well. " she complimented. As Kise heard the compliment he blushed a lot more. "You think I look great?" Kise asked.

"What do you mean? Of course! **Ryo-kun is very handsome**." The girl said as she laughed kindly.

The background suddenly turned into a spring field.

Kise walked towards the girl and touched her cheek. She blushed; "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at my beautiful bride." Kise said as he also smiled.

.

"Your bride?" the girl replied.

"Eh?" Kise reacted. "What do you mean? Isn't today our wedding?" he asked. Suddenly it was all dark and something flashed in the sky.

"Our wedding?" the girl backed away from Kise. "No it's not."

She pointed at the flashing thing in the sky and screamed: "Today is mine and Ufo-chan's wedding!~"

A spotlight shined at the altar behind the girl. In the altar stood a light blue haired guy dressed in a pastor's clothing. And beside him was a green alien in a groom's suit.

"EHHHH?!" Kise shrieked. "WHA—"

"And besides…" the girl said. Her expression turned from kind to the dark expressionless stare.

"I would not marry an Ikemen like you."

"Ikemen… Ikemen… Ikemen…" her voiced echoed in the background and everything seemed like it was shaking.

"What the—an earthquake?! TASUKETTE!" Kise screamed.

A crack appeared on the ground and Kise fell down. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

.

.

"Ikemen…" Yachiyo's voice called. "Ikemen." she said to him.

Kise then woke up from his sleep. He saw that Yachiyo was actually shaking him in order to wake up. He panted and sat straight. "Wha—The.. You, Ufo… Kurokocchi…" Kise tried to say.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yachiyo asked. "You were dreaming. It's hard to wake you up, Ikemen. And you said some weird things." she continued.

"Dream?" Kise thought. "In my dream, she was there, and Kurokocchi too, and that alien toy… And Meganekko… she's…. she's…"

"Hey! What did I say when I slept?!" Kise asked Yachiyo. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously.

"Eh? Hmn… Well.. I thought I heard you say "Bride" or something like that." Yachiyo said. "I'm not sure."

"What? I mean… WHAAAA—" Kise shouted at her as he shook her back and forth.

"You can freak out but…" Yachiyo said. She then quickly punches Kise's stomach and calmly said; "Stop shaking me."

"Umph…" Kise held his stomach and cried. "Oi! What was that for Meganekko!"

"You asked for it." Yachiyo said in an emotionless voice.

.

"Let's go back to the classroom. It's already lunch break." Yachiyo said as Kise is still holding his stomach..

"Woah… I slept that long in school without getting disturbed?" Kise looked surprised, it seems like he already recovered from the punch. "Wow, new record!"

"Don't be so happy. We missed a lot of topics." Yachiyo scolded him.

"But why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Kise asked.

"That's none of your business, Ikemen." Yachiyo said in her plain tone voice. She starts walking to the rooftop door.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me you slept too~" Kise teased as she followed her.

"Please don't put me in your level." she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kise shouted at her.

.

.

.

In just a while, Kise and Yachiyo started walking towards their classroom's door. Kise opened the door and both of them went inside.

Kise was instantly greeted by their classmate: "Kise-kun where have you been? We've been so worried." and stuffs like that.

But nobody greeted Yachiyo. She just continued walking to her chair but Kise grabbed her arm.

"Eh—Ikemen." Yachiyo said as she looked at Kise.

"She's also been gone. Even longer than me…. Why aren't you greeting her? And she's a girl. Aren't you gonna ask if something happened to her?" Kise asked his classmates in a serious tone.

"Ah.. Ikemen, It's fine—" Yachiyo said.

"No, it's not fine." Kise interrupted. Kise was still holding her wrist.

"_Why…"_ Yachiyo looked down at Kise's hand that grabbed her and thought; _"Why are you…"_

"Ah. Gomenasai… uh… ano… what's your name again?" Murata asked.

"Kuroko." Kise answered for her. "Her name is Kuroko Yachiyo. And don't forget that."

Yachiyo's eyes widened as she heard Kise say her name. "Stop… Ikemen… why are you…" Yachiyo tried to speak.

"Gomenasai, Kuroko-san." A classmate apologized.

"Are you okay?" Another one asked.

They all continued asking her if she's okay and all Yachiyo could reply was that; "Hai… Arigatou."

Kise's expression changed and Yachiyo looked at her. Kise smiled at her which made Yachiyo show a little blush.

.

"Let's just eat." Yachiyo said as she walked to her seat.

"Ah... reminds me. Do you have a bento, Meganekko?" Kise asked.

"Yes, why?" Yachiyo asked as she looked straight ahead.

"Great~ Can we have lunch together?" Kise asked.

"No." Yachiyo answered in her icy voice.

"But…" Kise looked at her with puppy eyes.

She sighed and touched his left ear.

Kise's eyes widened; "Eh… Megane—"

"IYAAA!" Kise shouted. Yachiyo is not just touching his ear; she pinched it and pulled hard.

She then let go of the ear and said; "I hate your piercing."

She stands up carrying her bento box. "Let's go." Yachiyo said as she walked out of the classroom.

Kise smiled and followed her outside.

After looking for a place to eat. They just decided to eat at the rooftop.

"Uwaa… Your bento looks great Meganekko." Kise commented as Yachiyo open her bento box.

"I don't want to compliment but yours looks great too." Yachiyo said.

"Uwaa.. That's the second nicest thing you ever told me." Kise said with a teary expression.

"Second? What's the first?" Yachiyo asked.

"_**Ryo-kun is very handsome." **_This echoed in Kise's head as a picture of Yachiyo in a wedding dress flashes on his mind.

"Oi, Ikemen? What's the first?" Yachiyo repeated.

"Ah.. uhm.. When you said… uh…." Kise tried to say. "Nevermind. I forgot." He looked away from Yachiyo.

"You are creeping me out again." Yachiyo said.

Kise made a depressed expression and said; "Why can't you just act like in my dream?"

"What?" Yachiyo asked.

"Ahmm." He looked at Yachiyo who stared at him. He instantly looked away and said. "Nothing."

.

"Ikemen. Why are you so nice to me? Why did you help me?" Yachiyo asked. "Is it because I am Tetsuya's cousin?"

"Eh… Well. Yes." Kise replied.

"It's good that you are honest—" Yachiyo said and she looked away and put down her bento box.

"But…" Kise continued. "You are my friend too. And even if you keep saying horrible things to me, I really enjoy talking to you. "

Yachiyo remained silent for a while and said; "Creepy… really creepy." She looked down and removed her glasses. She wiped her glasses with a handkerchief and said again; "Creepy."

"_I knew she wouldn't say anything nice."_ Kise thought as he made another crying expression.

.

Yachiyo looked up without wearing her glasses. Her eyes turned a lot bluer because of the sky's reflection, and her face looked brighter because of the sunlight. But the thing that caught Kise's attention is that she's wearing a warm smile on her face. Just like in his dream.

As she looked at him, Yachiyo said; **"Arigatou, Kise-kun."**

.

For a moment, Kise's mind went blank. Nothing in mind. Nothing at all.

He placed his bento box down and looked at Yachiyo. **"Gomenasai. But… Can I please hug you?"** Kise asked as his faced turned red in what he just said.

"I told you something nice. Stop messing with me." Yachiyo said to him in her usual plain voice. She couldn't see Kise's expression because of her poor vision. But there's one thing she knew… Her face felt warm. Despite not seeing her reflection; she knew that she was blushing so much.

"I am not messing, okay?!" Kise shouted back. "I'm serious! It's just that… you smiled at me and then… you called me 'Kise-kun'. And I can't express how glad I really am! So can I please hug you?"

A nerve mark appeared on Yachiyo's head and she clenched her fist. And then…

.

From a far you could hear a loud scream of a guy getting punched. And his name was Kise Ryouta.

.

**At the gym during basketball practice**

"Oi, captain." Moriyama called Kasamatsu. "Why is Kise trembling?" he asked.

"I don't know. But somehow, our manager looks quite happy." Kasamatsu replied.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**You, me End**

* * *

**You, me is the name of this chapter not just because this chapter is full of mushiness between Yachiyo and Ryouta. But also because You,me is almost like Yume [which means "dream" in Japanese]. And Kise had a dream about Yachiyo. XDDD I know, it's lame. Ahahaha. **

BTW. Thanks helcchi-san for the review. I'll take note of that. :D. My sister is almost like my beta since she reads my story first and tells me if it's okay or not. :D And I wouldn't want to bother you. XD Thanks for the awesome advice. You've been a really great help. :DDDD

I shall strive to make meh stories a lot moar bettar.

**[You guys have no idea how much I loved reading your reviews~ Every single one of them~ And therefore, Sundwitch shall do her best. U]**


	10. Chapter 10 - What they think

I divided this chapter into 2.. [because it's long. and confuuuuusing] Chapter 10 part 1 and part 2 happened at the same time. Chapter 10 part 1 will be about Yachiyo's point of view and the Chapter 10 part 2 would be about Kise's point of view.

It took me 2 days to post this because..i was sick, an earthquake...NOT REALLY...I watched a romantic movie marathon while eating chocolates and because I read a THE UNBECOMING OF MARA DYER. [oh my glob, that books is freaking epic. YOU MUST READ IT. i'm now on my way to reading the second book. yayyyy]

so anyway, this chapter is the one that will start a special bond between the two. [It's complicated. Bawahahaha. I'm excited in writing the next chapters. XDDD It'll be funnnnn.]

You may now start reading~

* * *

**Chapter 10 [part 1]– What she thinks**

Monday night at Yachiyo's apartment.

As Kuroko Yachiyo walked the hallway to the door of her apartment, she saw that the lights were on. She didn't think that maybe a burglar entered her house; she didn't run away from the door or called the cops. Instead she ran towards the door and opened it.

She ran straight to the kitchen and found a familiar figure standing near the stove.

The man turned around and said; "Okaeri, Yachiyo."

Yachiyo smiled and said; "Tadaima, Tetsuya."

The pot was boiling so Tetsuya turned around and turned it off.

"Are you making boiled eggs, Tetsuya?" Yachiyo asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well, uhmm… I just guessed right. Ahahaha" Yachiyo asked. But truthfully, it's because it's the only thing Tetsuya can cook.

"Go and get dressed first, I'd just prepare dinner." Tetsuya said to her. Yachiyo smiled and nodded.

.

After a while… The two sat down at the table.

.

"Uwaaa… Tetsuya, you're boiled tamago are getting better." Yachiyo said. "Well, you always make them good, but, uh.. this time is better."

"Arigatou." Tetsuya smiled a little. "But I don't think it's even on the level of okay."

"Ehh… uhm…" Yachiyo said then thought; "_Did I make Tetsuya feel bad? Oh no!_ "

"Ah.. ne, Tetsuya, was school okay today?" Yachiyo asked unsurely.

"I should be the one asking you that." Tetsuya replied. "Okaa-san told me to make sure you're okay."

"Sou. Ahaha. But I'm perfectly fine." Yachiyo replied.

"So, how was school?" Tetsuya asked.

"Uhm… everything was fine… but there is one thing…" Yachiyo thought of how she was locked up.

"Hmnn? What is it?" Tetsuya asked. Yachiyo's face looked sad. "Did something happen?"

"_No, … don't make Tetsuya worry again_." Yachiyo thought. _"Come on, Yachiyo, think of something else… like…"_

"Ikemen… I mean.. Kise-san." Yachiyo said.

"Huh? What's with Kise-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"He… he's really annoying." Yachiyo said. "That's right… Ikemen was annoying today."_ "At least I'm not lying to Tetsuya.. but…"_

"Kise-kun is really annoying at times." Tetsuya said in his plain voice. "But he is nice too once you get to know him. He's a great friend."

"Eh?" Yachiyo reacted. "That's…"

"What did he do to you, Yachiyo?" Tetsuya asked.

She thought of the times Kise called her; "Meganekko."

"He… he's annoying." Yachiyo said.

**She thought of the time when Kise said; "You actually have a cute side."**

"He says a lot of weird things."

**She remembered when Kise defended her; "Aren't you gonna ask if she's okay?"**

"He meddles a lot."

**She recalled when Kise said; "Her name is Kuroko Yachiyo. And don't forget that."**

"He's stupid, really stupid."

**An image of Kise asking; "Can we have lunch together?" flashed in her mind.**

"He acts like we're close."

**The moment when Kise asked; "Can I please hug you?" appeared on her mind.**

"And he makes weird requests."

**"He looks weird, he laughs then cries and acts like a girl. He even has mood swings. Even if you clearly show that you don't like him, he's still there, he doesn't leave… and he even calls you… friend."**

.

Yachiyo went silent for a few seconds then she said; "See Tetsuya! That Kise really is—"

"Yachiyo." Tetsuya interrupted. "You didn't seem like you were annoyed at all."

"That's not it. He's—" Yachiyo defended but hearing that made her blush.

"Yachiyo, I've known you since the day we were born. You're like my twin, you don't even have to say what you think, I already know." Tetsuya interrupted.

"What?! No! Tetsuya—" Yachiyo shouted showing embarrassment at her face.

"And I also know when you are lying and when you are hiding something." Tetsuya added. "Yachiyo, if something happened to you, you could always tell me. We're a family, just like Okaa-san always says." Tetsuya smiled at her.

_"That's the point."_ Yachiyo looked down. _"I can't bear to see you, Okaa-san and the others worried."_ She thought.

She then stands up and says; "Daijobou! I can handle myself! I had Aikido training, right? Ahaha."

"You don't look alright, Yachiyo." Tetsuya said. Although his face is still emotionless, his voice shows concern.

"I'm fine, really." Yachiyo said. "I'm perfectly okay." She sat down at her chair again and looked down.

They both went silent.

Tetsuya sighed and said; "It's okay if you won't tell me now, Yachiyo. I won't force you." He reached up and patted Yachiyo's head.

Yachiyo looked up and saw Tetsuya's smile. "I'm sorry I'm not always there to protect you. But I'd still protect you like back then."

She smiled back and said; "Arigatou, Tetsuya."

.

"But don't think I won't do something about this." Tetsuya added.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yachiyo asked.

"Since I don't go to the same school as you, I'd just ask someone else to be there when I'm not. He's a good friend and he goes to the same school. Not to mention you already know each other. And you also have the same club, so he's perfect for the job." Tetsuya said again.

"Eh?...**EH?!** Wait! Don't tell me you are talking about—" Yachiyo shouted.

"Kise-kun." Tetsuya continued.

"I'll call him later, so don't worry, Yachiyo." Tetsuya said with the same kind smile he gave her.

Yachiyo wanted to say no. "Wait! Tetsuya! Please don't. It's fine!" she shouted.

"Why? Don't you want my help?" Tetsuya asked while looking quite sad.

She really wanted to refuse but the sight of Tetsuya looking like that just made her give up.

"No..." Yachiyo said in a timid voice.

"Great. Then it's settled." Tetsuya said.

.

After a while, Tetsuya was calling Kise's phone…

"Hello? Kise-kun?..." You can almost hear Kise screaming while Tetsuya covered his ear.

.

. the two talk for a while on the phone.

.

Meanwhile on the background, you could see Yachiyo just standing there with a weird depressed face and a black aura background. _"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."_ She thought as her bespectacled soul leaves her body.

.

.

.

TBC

What she thinks END

* * *

This is Kise's POV chapter. Now… let's find out what Kise thinks about Yachiyo

.

**Chapter 10 [part 2] – What he thinks**

Kise arrives home really tired. "Okaeri Ryouta~" His sister greeted.

"Tadaima, nee-chan." Kise looked really exhausted.

"Oyaa? Ryouta? What happened to you?" she asked.

"Ahh… nothing. I'm just tired." He replied.

He then walks to the living room and collapses on the sofa. He plunged straight to the sofa pillows.

"EH?! Ryotua!" his sister screamed.

"I'm fine nee-chan. Just tired. But fine." He said.

"*sigh*… Ryouta. That's not good for your skin you know?" she said.

"nnnn…" Kise answered.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I'd prepare dinner." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

.

After a while, both of them are now on the kitchen eating dinner.

.

"Oi, Ryouta, eat your salad. You don't want to look horrible tomorrow right?" Kise's sister scolded.

""Hai, Nee-chan." He replied in a tired voice.

"Ryouta, before I leave to America for my modeling project, I want to be a caring sister first." She said, she placed her chopsticks down and said; "Now tell me,... what happened today?"

"Uhmm… Well, a lot of things happened." Kise said in a depressed voice.

"Oya… Is this about a girl?" she teasingly asked.

"Well it is but…" Kise said, he looked at his sister who now had a happy expression.

"Uwaaa~~~ Ryouta is in-love?" she said happily.

"No! That's not it! I'm not in-love!" Kise defended as he showed a little blush.

"Aree? If that's not it then what?" she said teasingly.

"She's complicated!" Kise screamed.

"Complicated?" his sister looked confused. "In what way?"

**"Well, you see… She's a weird girl. I can't tell if she's really messing with me or not. And she has a huge cousin complex.**" Kise tried to explain.

"_Cousin complex?_" his sister thought.

**"She calls me Ikemen."** Kise said.

A memory of Yachiyo saying; "It's possible, Ikemen." Flashed on his mind.

**"She's also emotionless but she has a sharp tongue."**

He thought of the many times he argued with her.

**"She has a different kind side to anything and anyone other than me."**

He thought of how Yachiyo warned him; "Don't you dare make me look bad in front of Tetsuya." and how she quickly changed her personality in front of Tetsuya. and also how she acted with Ufo-chan.

**"Her appearance doesn't suit her personality."**

She remembered the dream about Yachiyo in a wedding dress while smiling.

**"In just one day, I can't even count how many times she abused me. Just when I thought we were already friends... she would torture me at bastketball practice**

Flashback of Yachiyo hitting and punching [abusing] Kise multiple times. in the classroom, the rooftop, the gym**.**

**"It's rare for her to say nice things…" Kise said. "But when she does..when she does... she would look indescribably..."**

Flashback of Yachiyo smiling and saying; "Arigatou, Kise-kun."

**"Ahhhhhhh! I don't know!**" Kise screamed as he covered his blushing face.

.

"You know, Ryouta. I have no idea what you are talking about." His sister said. "In fact, I didn't understand the things you said."

"Gomen nee-chan… " Kise said.

"But… you seem like you two are really close." She said.

"We're not close!" Kise shouted.

"She seems interesting. I want to meet this friend of yours~ fufufu" she said happily.

"Onee-chan! Stop fooling around!" Kise shouted.

"Alright, alright. Aahhaha….Ryouta, I am not a psychic and I can't definitely read minds." His sister said. "Guys are way different than girls, and as I girl, even if I am your sister; I still don't understand you that much."

"But Ryouta, I have never seen you react this much because of a girl." She stated.

"Uwa—That's just because, you know... she's… different."

His sister smiled and looked at him; "In what way? How is she different, Ryouta?"

"Because she's weird that's why!" Kise answered.

"Ahahaha. If you say so~ But I'd still like to meet her. Aahahaha" she teased.

.

After dinner

.

Kise is in his room lying on the bed. "_*sigh* A lot of things happened today_." He thought. He looked at his bag and took something from the inside.

In his hand was the milk carton Yachiyo gave him. Not even opened. "Maybe I should drink this now." He thought. He was about to open it but he just stared at it for a few seconds.

_"Meganekko… I saw a different side of her today." _He thought_. "So that's how she looks like without her glasses. She's cute but… her personality didn't change. But… she also smiled at me today… and she acted kinda nice… But she hit me multiple times. I can't believe she can hit harder than Kasamatsu-senpai… GAAAAAAAAAAHH I DON'T KNOW! "_

Kise rolled and rolled on his bed until her eventually fell down. "Ouch!" He touched his head and said; "It hurts." _"She's really hard to understand… I wonder if I could…I thought we were making progress but she ended up tortutring me during practice... If only she's a bit more kinder like Kurokocchi. why am i thinking about her so much anyway! "_ he thought.

Suddenly his phone rang. He stood up and looked at the caller's name; "Kurokocchi…" he read. **"KUROKOCCHI?!"** He quickly answered the phone and shouted; "Waaahh! Kurokocchi! It's the first time you ever called me again since middle school! Oh my! Ureshi~~~ Hountou URESHIII!"

On the other side of the line, Tetsuya was covering his ear. "Calm down, Kise-kun."

"I can't calm down! Kurokocchi~~~" Kise shouted.

"If you don't calm down, I would hang up now." Tetsuya said.

"EH?! Okay, I'm calming down now!" Kise shouted.

"Okay, I'm hanging up." Tetsuya said.

"UWAA! I mean…" Kise then clears throat and says in a calm voice; "What is it Kurokocchi?"

"It's about Yachiyo." Tetsuya said.

"Huh? Meganekko? I mean her? What is it?" Kise asked.

"Do you know what happened to her today? She won't tell me." Tetsuya asked.

"Uhmm… well. I don't think I should tell you…" Kise said.

"Tell me, Kise-kun. Don't worry, Yachiyo won't get angry at you for telling me." Tetsuya reassured.

"She would... kill- I mean... she wouldn't like that, she'd complain." Kise said.

"Ahh, she won't. She promised me." Tetsuya said.

"Are you sure?" Kise asked.

"Definitely." Tetsuya said plainly.

"Are you really sure?" he asked again.

"Just tell me, Kise-kun."

.

"Oh well…." Then for a few seconds, Kise explained to Tetsuya that Yachiyo was locked up in the stock room by some unknown students.

.

"Ah… I see." Tetsuya asked. "Arigatou, Kise-kun."

"Uwaa… It's nothing really. Ahaha." Kise said humbly.

"No, thank you, really. Thanks for taking care of Yachiyo." Tetsuya said. For a while they didn't speak then Tetsuya said. "I have one favor to ask, Kise-kun."

"Huh? What is it Kurokocchi? I'd do anything for you~" Kise said enthusiastically.

"I want you to take care of Yachiyo. I know it's too much to ask, but I want you to look after her."Tetsuya said.

"Take care of her? What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"As you already know, she doesn't tell me when bad things happen to her... And the incident today. That's way too much to ignore. I want to know the things that happen to her and keep her out of trouble but I can't always do that. So I just want someone to keep an eye on her. You don't have to be with her every minute, just tell me when something's wrong."

"Don't worry, Kise-kun. She already agreed with the idea." Tetsuya added.

"SHE DID?!" Kise shouted in surprise.

"Please Kise-kun. Take care of her. It's just on school hours and at your free times only. And also until your second year starts." Tetsuya said.

"But she… she doesn't…she won't like it. To follow her around..." Kise tried to say.

"I didn't say anything about following her around. But if it's much of a trouble for you, it's okay Kise-ku-"

"Ahh no! It's not that it would bother me a lot. It's just that. I don't think she would like me to follow her around."

"I didn't say you will follow her around…" "Wait a second Kise-kun." Tetsuya said. "Yachiyo, you are not against it right?" Tetsuya asked.

Even if the voice was small and timid, Kise still heard Yachiyo's voice say; "H-hai, of course, Tetsuya."

_"Oh right, she can't say no to Kurokocchi. cousin complex._" Kise thought. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you hear that, Kise-kun?" Tetsuya said.

"Y-yes, I heard." Kise was covering his mouth so he won't laugh out loud. _"She can't say no. Fuwhahahaha"_ he thought.

"Tell me when she gets in trouble. And also you are free to scold her if needed. You can do anything as long as it's for her own good. And if she goes against it, tell me." Tetsuya said.

In the background you can hear Yachiyo saying; "Chotto! Tetsuya! Isn't that—"

"Hmnn? What is it Yachiyo? Any problem?" Tetsuya asked.

"Ahmn… No." Yachiyo answered timidly.

Kise was trying hard not to laugh and he even covered his mouth tightly.

"So it's settled, Kise-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

He tried his best not to laugh and exhaled; "Yes, Kurokocchi. I'd do it. Follow her around and make sure she isn't in trouble."

"I didn't say anything about following her around ... But, Arigatou Kise-kun. " Tetsuya said.

"Okay, Kurokocchi. Ja ne."

They both hung up afterwards.

Kise then jumps to his bed and laughs out loud. "FUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHA." He laughed so hard that he's crying now._ "I wonder what will happen tomorrow."_

.

.

.

TBC

What he thinks end

* * *

No end comments. XD. Oh well. XD Then I shall thank ya'll for posting such great reviews again! I will post Kise's POV story tomorrow. I'm kinda busy and stuff but I'd try. (ouo)/) the next chapters will be exciting... i think. now if you'd excuse me, i would like to watch a romantic movie.

and my updates shall be a little late... but they'll be there within 1-2 days. if i don't update by then. i am sick or i broke my leg or something like that...

Matta ne~


	11. Chapter 11 - Follow

**Although I said that I'd make the next chapters fun, I keep having the feeling like something was lacking, and I have no freaking idea what it was… Which explains the extreme length of Chapter 10. And also, I lost my inspiration after I watched a horror film on t.v. So bear with me for a while until I find another inspiration again. **

**You may continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Follow**

Kise stretched his arms above his head and thought; **"**_**THIS DAY IS GONNA BE AWESOME."**_His face lit up and the trees and birds somehow magically tune in with the happy face Kise had.

He then meets a bunch of guys who greeted happily as well. As he got to the school's gate. He twirled once and inhaled; _"This day is gonna be great!" _He tried so hard not to scream in happiness. _"From today onwards, Kurokocchi assigned me be follow Meganekko around and she can't do anything about it! I can also order her around what to do and she can't go against it because Kurokocchi said so~ It's a good thing she can't say no to Kurokocchi. I'm super happy!" _

**Meanwhile at the Seirin Private High School. **

**Kuroko Tetsuya sneezed and looked at the window. Kagami notices and asks; "What's wrong, Kuroko?" **

"**Nothing." He answered but he thought. **_**"I wonder if Kise-kun actually understood what I said last night. I clearly didn't say he'll follow her around but… I don't think he got that right."**_

And now back at Kaijo High.

Kise paused for a moment and eyed the blue-haired glasses girl that was walking a few meters before him. He then caught up to her and greeted. "Ohayou, Meganekko~"

Kuroko Yachiyo ignored him and walked straight ahead. "_She isn't noticing me eh…_" he thought.

"About the deal Kurokocchi made—"

Kise was caught off when he realized that Yachiyo was already way ahead of him and is now entering the school building. "Oi! Chotto matte!" Kise shouted as he ran.

At the classroom.

Yachiyo sat down and fixed her things. Kise caught up and sat on his chair too. "You can't escape me you know Meganekko~" Kise said in a sing-song voice.

Once again Yachiyo ignored him.

"You know, you are gonna have to pay attention to me soon." Kise said.

"_Why is that, stupid narcissistic idiot piece of Ikemen?"_ Yachiyo thought but she held it back.

"Hora~" Kise then took out his phone. Yachiyo didn't pay attention so he just placed that phone at her desk. The picture on the phone wouldn't affect any person on the world except for Yachiyo.

It was a picture of Ufo-chan with Kise making a peace sign.

Yachiyo's face turned grim as she saw the pic.

"I took Ufo-chan home because someone else might take her from the stock room." Kise explained. "And if you won't obey me Ufo-chan won't come back to you~" he teased.

"What makes you think I will obey you." Yachiyo said with a sharp tone. "I won't just obey—"

"Kurokocchi." Kise interrupted. He made a smirking face and said; "If you won't obey me I will tell Kurokocchi. ~"

The silence told Kise that she really couldn't go against Kurokocchi's will.

"I knew you couldn't say No to him. Fuwhahaha" Kise laughed.

She just gave him a sharp look that says; **I will kill you if it weren't for the people in this classroom.**

"Calm down Meganekko~~~ I wouldn't do bad things to you~ Remember, I'm just here to guard you. To help~ And besides, you're attitude could get you into serious trouble."

Yachiyo faced him and gave an even poisonous stare that said; **DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE.**

"And also…." Kise continued. "If you hurt me, what do you think Kurokocchi will think?" he teased.

Yachiyo didn't answer. But she looked annoyed. Very.

"That settles it then~ I would follow you around from now on~" Kise said.

"Follow me around? Don't you have anything better to do? Following an invisible ugly spectacled girl around the campus will surely be bad for your Ikemen reputation. And Tetsuya didn't say you will follow me around."

"Not really… you're not ugly." he said. "I mean, I don't care about reputations anyway. And Kurokocchi clearly said I would follow you around."

Sudwitch comment: [no he didn't, goddarnit Kise]

She just looked away and made an annoyed sound.

"Uwaaa~~~ For the first time in my life! I won an argument with Meganekko~ I won right? Right?" Kise said with great joy in his voice.

She just got another poisonous look from Yachiyo that said '**I shall bring forth thy impending doom.'**

.

At recess.

"Meganekko, what are you eating?" Kise asked happily.

"None of your business. **But I guess I would have your soul later**." Yachiyo said in an ice cold voice and deep purple background.

"Waaa! That's mean!" Kise made a crying face. He looked at her desk and just saw a milk carton. "Eh? Just milk?" he asked.

Yachiyo sipped the milk and looked at him. "What?"

"Let's go." Kise gestured to the door.

"Where?"

"To the cafeteria."

"No."

"Fine, how about you just eat this." Kise handed a sandwich. It looked delicious.

"No."

"Kurokocchi will be very unhappy to know that his cousin just drank milk instead of eating the nutritious sandwich his best friend—that's me—made especially for her."

Yachiyo then quickly grabbed the sandwich in a fraction of a second and nibbled on it.

"Uwaaa~ She's eating it~" Kise teased. He was sitting on his chair backwards so he faced Yachiyo.

[Sundwitch comment: I just realized how weird that sounded. If you know what I mean. If you don't get the joke it's fine, and don't explain the joke on the reviews please. XDDDD]

"Stop pestering me, Ikemen." She snapped back.

"Just doing my job~" He smiled teasingly at her.

"It's not a job. And Tetsuya didn't even say you decide what I eat."

"He said I can do anything if it's for your own good." He was watching her closely.

"Stop it." She avoided Kise's stare and looked down.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me like that."

Kise couldn't find any words to say. _"Did she just say I'm making her comfortable?"_ His eyes widened and you could almost see the little hint of blush on his face.

"Whatever you are thinking… **No**" she replied sharply. "It's distracting. Your face..." Kise blushed a little more when she said that. Until…

"**It's so stupid that I am losing my appetite." **She added.

"EH." Kise's reaction shifted to crying chibi and shouted. "That's mean!"

.

During lunch

.

Yachiyo was walking down the hallway with Kise just a few steps behind her.

She picked up pace.

So did Kise.

She walked faster

So did he.

She walked even faster.

He did too.

She ran really really fast.

Kise matched her and ran faster.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NEVER!"

.

Finally the two of them just got tired and ended up at the rooftop.

Kise was panting and so did Yachiyo. "You… can run really fast… Meganekko…"

Yachiyo's face was full of irritation. But she was too tired to come up with any witty remarks. But she was thinking: _"You stupid-ignorant-narcissistic-weirdo-Ikemen. You are digging your own grave."_She was furiously trying to catch her breath and leaned against the wall. Kise noticed and his face showed concern.

"Are you okay?" Kise asked.

"No, I'm not. You said you'd help me…. but you are killing me now." Yachiyo said as straight as she could but still panted in between the sentence.

"Gomen! Do you need anything? Wanna go to the nurse's office? Or a quick CPR?" Kise asked really fast. He then leaned closer to Yachiyo. His figure covered the sunlight and she could clearly see his face well. Once again, he was inches away from him. He looked like he was thinking then he suddenly blushed…. **"I think… I might still remember CPR."**

.

A nerve mark appeared on Yachiyo's face and she punched Kise's stomach as hard as she could. Making him grab his stomach, curl at the ground and let out a huge scream of never-ending pain.

"I'll tell that to Kurokocchi!" Kise warned her but it only sounded funny because he was still curved like a ball. But Yachiyo wasn't facing him.

"Tell him all you want! Stop following me!" Yachiyo shouted. But she still wasn't facing him.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Kise shouted in pain. This made Yachiyo turn around but Kise was now sitting perfectly. He looked straight at the expression Yachiyo had.

He saw a face full of embarrassment. And even he blushed at the sight of her. Instantly, she ran out of the roof top. "Don't run! You'll trip on the stairs!" Kise shouted but she's already gone.

He buried his face in his hand and thought: _"She was blushing?! I think so… but.. about what? The CPR? That was just a joke… but… she… was she blushing just now?! I must be hallucinating. Yes. That's it. Hallucinations."_

.

Time passed by and it's already time for dismissal.

Yachiyo packed her things and Kise followed her outside.

She walked and walked and didn't mind him until she opened a door and Kise still followed her.

"Oi, Ikemen. What are you doing?" she asked plainly.

"Following you for your safety." Kise replied while smiling.

"I have no idea how your brain works, but Ikemen…" she pointed at the sign on the classroom door. "This sign says; 'Student Council.' Not 'Gymnasium'"

"Oh… " Kise said calmly.

Someone opened the door and a familiar guy came out of the room; **"Yachiyo?"** the voice called. Kise eyed him and thought; "Isn't this the Saitou guy back at the library?"

…."_ Did he just call her by the first name?" _

Saitou looked at Kise and said; "Kise-san, nice to see you again." His voice was nice and friendly. His hair was black and kinda spiky. It was also medium length. Just like Kise, he looked gorgeous.

"Yeah, me too." Kise replied.

"**I'm Saitou Shigeru."** He said in the same friendly voice.

"Shigeru-kun, is the meeting starting?" Yachiyo interrupted. Her voice was kind and also rather friendly.

"Not really, it's just the vice, me and you." Saitou said. "The other members are late again, you know how it is, Yachiyo." He then laughed.

Yachiyo chuckled a little too.

"_Did she just call him 'Shigeru'?" _Kise thought_. "They seem close." _

It was hard to describe Kise's reaction at that moment. Because he was showing nothing. No smile no frown, just a straight face.

"Ikemen, I already told coach I would be late for practice because of a meeting." Yachiyo said.

"Ikemen?" Saitou said while looking confused.

Kise didn't answer he just looked at Yachiyo.

Saito walked to into the room when someone called him. "President Saitou, look at this."

Yachiyo walked towards the door and looked at Kise again.

"And by the way, you are late for basketball practice." Yachiyo added.

"Oh…" Kise said ….. "OH?!" he screamed.

"You should not have followed me… Poor Ikemen, now late for practice and soon to be punished by coach." she said with a sigh. Her voice was the same but it had a little pinch of mock.

Kise was back to normal. "Wait a sec! Did you plan this!? You made me late on purpose right?! That's why you let me follow you here right?!That's why you didn't complain?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ikemen." Yachiyo said innocently. She casually looked at her watch and said; "4:35"

"WAAAAHHH!" Kise screamed as he ran away to the gym. But as he ran, he slowed his pace a bit and stopped screaming. He now had the same straight face expression he had later. Only his face was a bit more dim.

**On his mind, he repeated the scene where the Saito-guy called Meganekko.. "Yachiyo" **

.

.

.

TBC

FOLLOW END

* * *

The heck…. I reread this again and realized I was under the influence of "The Unbecoming of Mara Dyer". So if you guys noticed… I somehow didn't write like myself… This was a bit more descriptive. Not like me at all. But meh. Whatevs. Just for thrills. XDDD… Saitou Shigeru is just an OC I made. He will be….. let's see….. interesting. ;D Matta ne~


	12. Chapter 12 - I lied

I wanted to write a full detailed story about Shigeru and Kise's conversation but… it is wayyyy too long… So I put some convo here and mixed the other one with chapter 13. I was not really in the mood to write a funny story so the story got a little emotional... XD. Not really. But sorta. The main reason is because I watched a sad anime [Ano Hana]... Which I think, I might write a fanfic about... I dunno. Maybe.

I am never sure. So.. anyway...

You may now continue reading~ [_why do I always say that. _(. _ . )]

* * *

**Chapter 12 – I lied **

Kise arrived late at the basketball practice just as Yachiyo told him.

After he entered the gym, the first thing he saw was the terrifying look Coach Takeuchi gave him. A look which involved glowing red eyes, purple-black aura, and a low voice that said; **"Kise. 30 laps. Now."**

Kise screamed; "Y-y-yes!". He ran off and did the laps.

FAST FORWARD. He went back to the gym, tired and panting.

"Something's different about Kise." Moriyama commented.

"Yeah? Like what?" Kasamatsu asked.

"I don't know. He seems like he's thinking about something."

"Come to think of it, he's been staring at the floor for about 3 minutes."

"KISE! STOP RESTING AND PRACTICE!" The sound of coach Takeuchi's scream made Kise jump in terror.

And then, Yachiyo entered the room. She looked happy.

_"She's smiling eh? She probably had some great time with the Saitou guy."_ Kise thought as he eyed her from afar. He took a ball and dribbled it preparing to shoot. _"Not like I care."_

He jumped a fade away shot and freed the ball, making it land straight into the basket_. "Oh wait, I should. What if the Saito is s bad guy? Or he's plotting something against her. Yeah. That's right. Follow her around and protect her. Just like Kurokocchi said." _He thought. He then started walked towards Yachiyo.

"Meganekko" he said. "How's the meeting?"

"Fine." She answered plainly.

"Nothing odd happened?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing." He wasn't looking at Kise. She was reading a piece of paper.

"Who's the Saito guy? A friend?" Kise asked.

Yachiyo looked at him. "Yeah. Why are yo—"

"You shouldn't trust others that much. He could even be the one who trapped you in the stock room." Kise said.

"Trapped me? Shigeru-kun?" Yachiyo paused and said; "Are you kidding?"

"I am not kidding! What if—"

"First of all Ikemen, the one that locked me up is a girl. Second, he is a nice person. Third, he's the school's student council president."

"You trust him way to mu—wait, did you say student council president?"

Yachiyo just stared at him in disbelief; "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"What? Me?! Of course! Haha. He's Saitou Shinkeru—"

"Shigeru."

"Yeah I just said that! And he's the student council president! Of course I knew! Haha" An obvious lie. Kise then coughed and said; "But that still doesn't make him innocent."

Yachiyo sighed. She started walking towards coach Takeuchi when Kise shouted; "Hey! Don't walk out on me!"

"Aside from constant constipation, you also have brain damage." Yachiyo said as he faced Kise with a straight face.

"I'm just concerned, okay?" Kise said. He instantly blushed after he said that and quickly added; "Because, you know, Kurokocchi told me to follow you around and to protect you, right?"

Yachiyo just turned around. Hiding how her face changed when she heard… _"I'm just concerned."_

It echoed in her mind. _"concern… but…because Tetsuya what said…"_

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Kise shouted.

She turned around again but her face twitched. She stared straight at Kise and you can almost see the dark overflowing aura around her. She said coldly;** "Leave me alone."**

Kise and the other members froze in shock.

.

And the hell-on-earth practice commenced!

.

After practice at the hallway.

"Oh my, the practice today was harsh!" Moriyama said as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, like the manager and coach were putting anger in the training." Kasamatsu agreed.

"The coach is always like that, but manager looks totally pissed." A member commented.

"Kise, you were the one who pissed her off." Moriyama gave Kise a sharp look.

"W-what? Me?" Kise defended.

"She was fine just a few seconds before you talked to her." Moriyama said.

"That's a special talent Kise." Kasamatsu said.

"Talent?" Kise asked, looking confused.

"The talent to make someone angry in just a few seconds." Kasamatsu finished.

"That's harsh!" Kise defended.

"But really though, the manager was scary. Like I-will-kill-you scary." A member said and he faked a shudder. "And her glasses add more terror factor to her face. Ahahahaha."

All the others laughed. Except for Kise who thought; _"Her face isn't scary."_

"Oh yeah, right. Have you guys seen her without glasses?" Moriyama asked.

"Hmn… Nope." Nakamura said.

"I wonder how she looks like without them. Hmm." Moriyama added.

"Wanna find out? Moriyama-senpai?" A member asked.

"It _is_ making me curious." He replied.

Kise didn't join the conversation; he just looked straight ahead and thought:_ "Meganekko without glasses. I think I'm the only one who's seen it. Considering how nobody is trying to get close to her. But, if these guys knew… the other students would know too… and if that happens… would they…"_

_An image of Yachiyo talking to the other guys flashed in his mind._

_"No. I have to… protect her. Kurokocchi said so. Do what is best for her. And…. Having too many guys close to her would be… not good… for her safety."_

**"I've seen it."** Kise loudly said to the other club members. They all looked at him. Kise took a deep breath and put on the best face he ever could; "I've seen Meganekko without glasses." He laughed. "And I'm sure you guys wouldn't like it. Ahahahaha."

"Eh? Really? Ahahaha. How bad is it?" A member asked him.

"Small eyes. And dull, very dull. They're black. And they don't suit her." Kise lied perfectly. "And you know what, she looks better with glasses on. Fuwahahahahahaha!"

The others laughed too. Even harder than their first laugh. And some were even crying in laughter.

.

_Meanwhile; Yachiyo shuddered as she placed the balls at the huge square container. She thought; _"What the heck was that. Is someone talking about me?"

_._

"Let's go home. We still have more practice tomorrow." Kasamatsu said to the others members.

"You guys go on ahead. I still have something to do." Kise said.

"Ah… ok. Ja." Kasamatsu said, the others said their bye-bye's. Kise waved at them and smiled.

After they all went. Kise leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Hello, Kise-kun." A voice beside him called.

Kise turned his head and saw Saitou Shigeru smiling at him. _"Oh, it's him."_ He thought. Although Shigeru had this sunny smile that said; _"Yay~ I'm super friendly~_". Kise had this uninterested expression. Almost annoyed expression, actually.

"Have you seen Yachiyo?" Shigeru asked.

"She's at the gym." Kise replied simply.

"Oh, is that so. Well then, ja ne." Shigeru said in a friendly tone. He turned around and gave Kise a wave.

"Wait." Kise called. "So, you're going to her?"

"Yeah, I want to discuss some things." Shigeru explained but he wasn't facing Kise. He just walked slowly and Kise followed his pace.

"Just tell me. I'd tell her then." Kise said to Shigeru.

background

**"Girls, look. It's Kise-kun and Saito-kun!" A girl squealed as she rocked her friend sideways.**

**"Oh my God! They're soo hot!"**

**"Kyaaaa~"**

**"KYAAAAA~~~~"**

.

"It's fine, really, I'd just tell her."... "You seem really famous, Kise-kun. Ahahaha." Shigeru said.

"Yeah, well you are famous too." Kise said with an uninterested voice.

"Just like Yachiyo said, you are an Ikemen." Shigeru said again then he chuckled.

Kise's eyebrows knotted. "I don't really like that Ikemen title she gave me. And just tell me what you wanna tell her." And he thought: _"And only her is allowed to call me that."_

"Ah. Gomen gomen." Shigeru turned slightly and gave an unsure smile. "Sorry, did I make you angry?"

_"You have no idea…"_ Kise thought. But he just said; "No. Not really." He paused and added; "You two seem close. You even call each other by first names."

"Huh?... Well, we're part of the student council so we always meet. And she's a nice person. "

They both remained quiet for a while until Shigeru broke the silence.

"Kise-kun…" he called. Despite not turning around and walking ahead of Kise. It's obvious his expression changed and he's not smiling anymore.

"Yeah." Kise said uninterestingly.

"Why did you lie?" Shigeru asked.

This caught Kise's attention. "Lie? About what?"

"I lied too." Shigeru said. Not answering Kise's question. Kise didn't say anything. His eyes were wide and he just looked at Shigeru. They were already at the front door of the gym.

"Someone in the student council also wanted to know. About… her." Shigeru explained. "And I lied."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kise said. His voice was the same but his expression, different. He looked surprised.

"Why." Shigeru's voice was strong. He turned to Kise and asked; "Why did you lie about her appearance?" He looked serious. "I knew you were lying. And it also seems like you know too. I thought I was the only one."

"I saw Yachiyo. The real one." Shigeru added.

"You saw Meganekko—" Kise tried to say, but he was interrupted by a flying ball that struck his head. Kise held his head in pain, turned around and screamed: **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"**

"How dare you talk about me when I'm not present." Yachiyo said as she walked towards them.

"Yachiyo! Ossu!" Shigeru happily greeted. He's back to his happy mode.

"OI! MEGANEKKO! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?! WHY NOT HIM!?" Kise shouted as he pointed at Shigeru.

"Shigeru-kun needs his brain." Yachiyo explained in her usual voice. "And you already have brain damage. Besides, what if a sudden hit on the head could turn you into a genius?"

"You just really hate me! Don't you?!" Kise shouted.

"Ne, Shigeru-kun. Why are you here?" Yachiyo turned to Shigeru.

[Kise is screaming "DON'T IGNORE ME!" on the background]

"Ah. I wanted to talk about the club schedules for next week." Shigeru replied.

"Hmn… I think that would take a while. I already have the schedule but… explaining the whole thing would take too long. Can we just do it tomorrow?" Yachiyo asked.

[Kise turned to stone because of not receiving attention. He is now a gray chibi crouched down like a ball]

"Tomorrow?" Shigeru looked happy. "I don't think the others could come along."

"It's okay. It's fine if only we would go. I'll just make a summary." She said.

"We? You mean… just you and me?" Shigeru said. His blinked several times and his cheeks turned red.

This caught Kise's attention again and his eyes glowed.

"How about we meet at recess?" Shigeru asked.

"That would be—" Yachiyo tried to say.

"No. Not recess. She has to eat more during recess. It's a need." Kise interrupted.

"How about lunch then?" Shigeru asked again.

"I guess that would be fi—" Yachiyo tried to say again but was interrupted again by Kise.

"No. She will eat a special nutritious bento tomorrow." Kise said.

"How about dismissal?" Shigeru asked once more.

"It's oka—" Yachiyo tried to answer again.

"No. Basketball practice." Kise interrupted quickly.

Yachiyo faced Kise with a scary expression on her face. She was smiling but it was an obvious serial killer smile and her glasses glowed. "IKEMEN. Since when do you get to decide what I do with my life?"

"Since Kurokocchi called me last night, remember?" Kise defended.

"Tetsuya didn't tell you to make me a slave." She still had the same expression.

"He told me to do what is best for you. And so I am." He defended.

Yachiyo held her clenched fist up and said while smiling; **"LEAVE. ME. ALONE."**

"Never." Kise said to her. And they once again had a staring death match with lightning effects.

.

.

"Yachiyo." Shigeru interrupted. His voice sounded serious. Yachiyo turned around and looked at him.

Shigeru regained his smile and said; "You don't have to explain. Just give me the summary. I can take care of it." He chuckled and added; "I'm the student council president, remember?"

"Ah.. okay." She replied.

"Well then, it's already dark. Let's go home." Shigeru said to both of them.

"Oh well, Meganekko—"

"So… Yachiyo—"

"Let's go home." Both of them reached out their hand and said the lines the exact same time.

Yachiyo looked at both of the reached out hands.

And the two guys glanced at each other.

.

Awkward. Very awkward.

She walked past the two and said; "I—I think I…. can still walk on my own."

.

TBC

I LIED END

* * *

Phew. Now then, I shall describe what Saitou Shigeru looks like. He's tall, as tall as Kise. And he's undeniably handsome. With black hair and green eyes. His hair is a little spiky and medium length. He is almost always seen smiling. And his school popularity is just as great as Kise. He wears the same uniform gray blazer and pants, and loose black tie. He's named after Toshiya Saito from the anime Major. That's it~~~

So yeah... matta ne~


	13. Chapter 13 - That is weird

Why is the title "That is weird." ? Hmm... You better read to find out. XDDD So anyway, I am almost recovered from watching the sad sad sad anime Ano Hana. But this chapter is still not as funny as always because it needed to be a bit more emotional. Wahahha. I'm bad at writing emotional stuffs though. (. _ .) I tried my best. And I think I might try to write a fanfic about AnoHana. Maybe. I dunno. Somehow. I'm never sure. :D

You may now continue reading~ [became a ritual]

* * *

**Chapter 13 – That is weird**

Kuroko Yachiyo was reading a book and sat in her chair near the window. But then, she closed the book and faced the handsome yellow-haired guy next to her.

"Ikemen, I ate the sandwich you gave me. You even followed me when I went to see Shigeru-kun. And I tried so hard not to hit you. So…" she said. **"How long are you planning to stare at me?"**

Kise had his right hand cupped around his head as he faced her. He smiled and said; "Until Kurokocchi says so." He smiled.

Yachiyo sighed and tried to say; "Ike—"

"No more complaints. I'm not even doing anything. I'm just observing you." Kise said before she can finish. "Oh right, since class is almost over, why don't we get ice cream? It's a sunny day after all."

"Ikemen, I have no idea what kind of world you're living in and how your brain works. But.." Yachiyo said. **"First, we're in the middle of class and it's Chemistry. Dismissal is hours away." **

"Eh—"

"**Second, today isn't sunny."** She pointed at the window where rain is pouring hard. Thunder roared at the background.

**"Third, you really need to get a check-up for brain damage."**

**.**

**.**

"**And lastly, coach Takeuchi is right behind you."**

Thunder roared again and Kise's face went blank. "W-w-wha—" He stuttered as he slowly turned his head around.

He saw Takeuchi sensei, their coach and Chemistry teacher, with overflowing black aura, and glowing red eyes. Just like in horror movies. He seemed as though he was about to hit Kise.

.

What followed was the loud deafening scream of Kise Ryouta.

.

It's time for lunch~

"Since when did those two got close?" A boy asked another guy as they sat at a corner of the classroom.

"I dunno man, but it seems like the other girls are turning into vicious monsters." The guy replied.

They both looked at the female students covered in black-auras and gritting teeth.

.

Kise was sitting backwards and facing Yachiyo who was reading a book.

"You are not helping, Ikemen." She said without looking at him.

"Hmm?" Kise asked.

"My life is in danger because of you. The girls are –" She said.

"It's okay. They won't try to hurt you." Kise interrupted. "And if they do, I would—"

"Don't hurt girls." She interrupted.

"I know, I know. You're against that. But I'd do what is needed." Kise said. Yachiyo was about to say something again but he said; "So that means I just have to always be by your side. They won't hurt you if I'm there." Yachiyo stayed quiet.

She sighed and said; "You don't understand, I don't fear for my life. I fear for _their_ lives. I don't think I could hold back if they try to hurt me. I don't want to have a body count of girls. " The way she said that was plain and normal, like she didn't say she could kill them.

"That's scary, Meganekko!" Kise shouted.

Yachiyo didn't mind him and just continued reading the book. The distance between them was about 3 feet. _"I wonder if I could reach her from here…" _Kise thought.

He reached out his arm and placed it on Yachiyo's head. But oddly, she didn't complain.

"_She doesn't mind eh…"_ Kise thought. He smiled and started ruffling her hair lightly_. "How soft…" _

"You like being petted?" Kise asked. "How adorable. Ahaha." His laugh wasn't teasing, it was genuine and warm_. "I feel weird…"_ Kise thought. He looked down a little, letting some of his hair cover his eyes… and blushed. _"I think I ate something funny."_

"I don't like being petted. I'm not a cat. And you might infect me with brain damage." She grabbed Kise's wrist and pulled his hand away from her head. She closed the book and stood up. "I'm hungry."

Kise looked up. He already knew what that meant. He chuckled then said; "Yes ma'am."

.

At the rooftop

.

"For a guy, you are really good at cooking." Yachiyo commented as she ate.

Kise didn't answer for a second. He blushed first. Then he cried. "*sniffs* sorry… I just.. *sniffs*.. You complimented me again.. *sniffs* Uwaaaaa! Can I hug you?"

"Ask me that question again and I will never talk to you." Yachiyo warned with her dark side expression.

Someone opened the rooftop door and called; "Yachiyo." It was Shigeru.

"Ossu Saitou." Kise greeted he was smiling but he was thinking; _"It's you again. Please go…GO!"_

"What is it Shigeru-kun?" Yachiyo asked.

"Ahh nothing. I just thought you'd be here. Ahaha. Can I eat here too?" Shigeru asked.

"_NO!" _was what Kise was thinking but Yachiyo already said; "Yes, of course." And she smiled. The look on Kise's face was hilarious.

After a while…

"_Look at that guy, just talking to Meganekko casually. Why is he even here? Please go away… GO!" _Kise thought with an annoyed face as he sipped some milk.

"Yachiyo, that bento looks great!" Shigeru commented.

"Ah.. Ikemen made this." She answered.

"Oh I see." Shigeru said with a smile. He turned to Kise and asked; "Do you always make her bento?"

"Just recently." Kise said to him while smiling too. The smiles they had looked genuinely fake.

Somehow, the atmosphere felt heavy.. and Yachiyo noticed so she said; "S-sou. I'd be right back, I just have to buy some drinks."

"Wait, don't go alone." Kise said to her.

"It's fine. I can handle myself." She walked out of the roof top leaving the two alone.

It's quiet… too quiet. You can hear the wind blowing.

"It's a good thing the rain stopped." Shigeru commented. "But seems like it'd be back this afternoon. That's what the news said. Ahaha." His voice was friendly.

"_Maybe I should give the guy a chance. He does seem friendly." _Kise thought. So he replied; "Yeah, good thing I had my umbrella with me. Ahaha."

"Yachiyo probably didn't. She always keeps forgetting about her umbrella." Shigeru said while laughing.

"Oh, you really know her, don't you?" Kise asked.

"Ahaha. Yeah sorta. And you seem to know her a lot too." Shigeru answered.

"Well, I'm her cousin's best friend. Ahaha."

"Really? I didn't know. Ahaha."

"Yeah, her cousin told me to follow her around and keep her from harm. And so I'm here. Ahaha."

"Ah.. so that's the Kurokocchi you were talking about yesterday. And he's Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I know him too." Shigeru said.

"Oh really?" Kise said. _"Yeah right."_ He thought.

.

"Remember yesterday? You didn't answer my question." Shigeru said. He looked straight ahead and not at Kise. "Why did you lie?"

"me?... that's because…" Kise said.

"Let me tell you my story." Shigeru said and smiled. "Monday, after your basketball practice. I met Yachiyo at the student council's office. I arrived late and then she didn't notice me in the classroom. She took off her glasses and that's how I saw. It really shocked me ya know. Ahaha…. Now it's your turn. How did you see her face?"

Kise was surprised that Shigeru was telling him this. But he just looked straight ahead and exhaled. "It's on Monday too. But it's after recess. I went to look for her when she was gone. Then I found her stuck in the stock room. Her glasses accidentally dropped and that's how I saw. Ahaha. I was a bit ahead of you. Ahaha."

They both laughed. Like they were close friends.

"I already told you I lied when someone wanted to know her real appearance, right?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah, you did." Kise answered.

"Wanna know why?" Shigeru looked at him seriously but he was smiling.

"Okay. Why?" Kise looked at him too.

"It's simple." Shigeru said. **"I am selfish."**

"Selfish? What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"I didn't want others to get close to her." Shigeru explained. "I wanted to keep that side of Yachiyo to myself." The wind blew. "Truth is; I was upset when I found out you knew too."

Kise's eyes widened. "_He was upset?"_ Kise looked up and said; "I was upset too."

Shigeru stared straight ahead and said; "Yeah, I know."

"So why did you lie?" Shigeru asked. "Besides selfishness, my reason is because…**I like Yachiyo.**"

Kise didn't answer. He was too shocked to hear it himself. _Shigeru likes Yachiyo_.

"So, Kise-kun. Are you selfish too?... Did you lie because you are selfish too?" Shigeru asked. He faced Kise with a serious expression.

Kise thought hard and finally said the excuse he's been using this whole time; **"Because I need to protect her." **Kise's expression was serious. And he added; "I'd even protect her from you if needed."

Shigeru laughed and said; "Don't worry; I won't do anything bad to her. So there's no need to be cautious with me, Kise-kun. Ahaha."

"Phew. Glad that's settled. I thought that you like her too. Ahaha. It'd be hard to keep up with you. You're famous. Ahaha." Shigeru added. His voice friendly and warm again.

Kise smiled and said; "Like her? Ahahaha. That's weird Saitou-kun. Ahaha"

"Just call me Shigeru." He made a fist and handed it to Kise.

"Then just call me Ryouta." Kise also made a fist and they fist-bumped.

Yachiyo went back to the rooftop and had 3 soda cans with her. She walked up to the two and said; "What happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing much, right Shigeru?" Kise said.

"Yeah, Ryouta. Ahaha." Shigeru laughed.

Yachiyo looked confused but didn't ask more. She just sat down between them and said; **"Men are weird."**

"Shigeru-kun, you shouldn't get close to Ikemen that much. His brain damage might infect you." she said.

"OI OI! THAT'S NOT EVEN CONTAGIOUS!" Kise defended.

"Ah... I see. I shall keep a safe distance, Yachiyo." Shigeru said to Yachiyo.

"OI OI! STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" Kise shouted at both of them.

.

After classes and practice. Now raining.

"Oi, Meganekko." Kise called.

"Ikemen." Yachiyo turned to face him.

"It's raining. Do you have an umbrella?" he asked.

"Ah… well…" Yachiyo said.

"Ahahaha. Let's just share my umbrella." Kise said. "_Just like Shigeru said, she forgot."_

He opened the umbrella and said; "How can you remember about your plans and yet forget about your umbrella. Ahaha." Kise teased.

"I just forgot. I just tend to forget things if I don't write them down." Yachiyo defended. She walked towards Kise and they shared the umbrella. She lightly bumped unto Kise.

"Ah.. Gomen." Kise said. "So… that's why you always have a paper with you." He looked away from Yachiyo.

_"She's way too close._" Kise thought. _"This seems like a shoujo manga."_

"You are way to close, Ikemen." Yachiyo commented. "You might infect me with brain damage."

"WHAT THE- BRAIN DAMAGE IS NOT CONTAGIOUS!" Kise defended. _"And I even thought this is like a shoujo manga!"_

_._

_But then a memory flashed… "Are you selfish too?" Shigeru asked._

.

"_No… I am not selfish… I… I just have to protect her. That's all." _Kise thought.

"Ikemen…" Yachiyo said. "You seem dazed."

"Eh? Really?" Kise tried to laugh.

She looked at Kise's shoulder and saw that he's getting wet but she isn't. "Give me your things. You're getting soaked."

"Huh? There's no need. It's okay." Kise waved his hands frantically. But Yachiyo slipped the bag out of Kise's shoulder. They stopped for a while. Kise blushed as Yachiyo touched him.

Yachiyo hugged Kise's bag with one hand and she held her bag with the other hand. "There. Now there's more space."

"A-arigatou, Meganekko." Kise said.

"You need to take care of yourself more. Getting sick will get you out of shape. That's not good for a player like you." Yachiyo said not looking at Kise.

"oh…... OH?! Wait! You mean, YOU care?!" Kise shouted.

"What kind of question is that… if you get sick..." she paused "it… it would be bad for the team." She looked face to face with Kise. It felt like the umbrella had made the world shrink again.

With only a few inches away they both blushed and turned away quickly. "I mean, since you are prone to constipation, and since you already have brain damage... you shouldn't risk getting any more sickness."

"That's too mean!" Kise shouted.

Despite the small witty conversation, both of them are still blushing.

.

"Ah… I'm going now. My house is just there." Yachiyo said while pointing at an apartment complex.

"I'll take you there." Kise insisted.

"No, it's fine. It's just near anyway." She wasn't looking at Kise. She just stared at the bags she was holding.

"Here are your things." She pressed Kise's bag to his chest and ran off.

"Didn't even say goodbye. *sigh*" Kise said. She looked at the apartment and started walking away… _Another memory flashed…_

_._

_This time it was about him. "Like her? Ahahaha. That's weird Saitou-kun. Ahaha."_

.

Kise stopped and looked held his hand out of the umbrella's shade. Making a few drops get to his hand.

"**Yeah, that is weird."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**That is weird END**

* * *

woah, foot note~ dun have any... (. _ .) The next chaps will be posted within 1-2 days... I think. I dunno. Maybe. I'm never sure.


	14. Chapter 14 - Milk Carton

**Why in the world is this chapter named 'Milk carton'? That's because it's a reference to chapter 8- 'I don't understand'. **

**Actually, this chapter isn't supposed to exist. I just felt inspired because I just drank milk. So yeah. XD**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Milk carton**

Kise Ryouta got home and went directly to his room. His sister still isn't home.

_"Onee-chan must still be on the photo shoot…"_ Kise thought. He threw his bag on his bed. He let himself fall on the mattress and buried his face on a pillow.

He heard the door open and stood up. When he got downstairs he saw his sister. "Ossu Ryouta~" she happily greeted.

"Did your boyfriend drive you here?" Kise asked.

"Yeah~" his sister replied. "The rain's pretty harsh today. Hurry up and get dressed. Then let's go get some hot choco, Ryouta~"

At the kitchen.

His sister opens the fridge and looked surprised. "Ne, Ryouta? Did you remove the milk carton from the fridge?"

"Ahh no. It's still there. It's on the fridge door." Kise replied.

"No. Not that milk carton. What I meant was the one you didn't want me to drink." She said.

"Oh, that." Kise smiled unsurely. "I kept it somewhere because you said it would spoil if I don't drink it."

"So you already drank it?" she asked.

"Uhm… uh… not really."

"Ahaha. Seriously though, what is so special about that milk carton? It's just like any other. Ahaha." She said as she removed the other milk carton from the fridge.

"It's… a remembrance." Kise said while having a little blush.

He felt his sister's stare and looked. **"WHAT IS WITH THAT FACE?!"**

His sister had her eyes half closed and a grin. A teasing expression.

She moved closer to Kise and poked his cheek repeatedly. "Ryouta~" she said in an sing-song voice. "So… is this because of the _weird_ girlfriend of yours?"

Kise blushed and stammered; "I-it's not!"

"Liar~~~" she teased again.

"Argh. A-and besides, s-she's not my girlfriend!" he defended.

"Right~~~" she teased again.

"Shut up nee-chan!" Kise shouted, still blushing furiously. "Jeez… I'll be in my room. Just call me if dinner's ready."

"Ho ho ho~~ Okay~" his sister teased again.

.

.

Kise closed the door behind him and let himself fall on the bed. But instead he landed on his bag. He screamed in pain and stood up. **"WHAT THE HECK."**

He picked up the bag and said; "That's weird… I don't remember my bag being that heavy."

"Oh right, I placed the milk carton.." he opened the bag and his eyes widened. "… in here?"

The bag had some books and a couple of notebooks. But no milk carton.

"W-wha… where's the carton?!" Then he realized. "Meganekko had both bags… did she…" He eyed the bag again. Then spots a little green thing tied to the zipper. "AN ALIEN KEYCHAIN!?"

"This is Meganekko's bag!" Kise screamed. His scream was loud enough for his sister to hear.

"Ryouta? Are you okay?" His sister asked from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"I'd prepare dinner in a sec."

"Okay, nee-chan."

.

Kise was still shocked as he held the bag. Yachiyo's bag.

"_If we switched bags… that means the milk carton was in that bag! What if she sees it?! What will she think?! I'M DOOMED!"_ Kise thought. He looked at the bag again and thought: _"But… if this is Meganekko's bag…. Then….. her things are in here too… she might even have a secret in here…"_

_"GAAAAAAAAH! IT'S TEMPTING TO LOOK!"_ He was about to throw the bag but then he carefully laid it to his bed. He carried it like a child and he even placed it on a pillow. Without realizing it… He even placed a blanket over it. _**"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!"**_

He grabbed the bag. Put it on his side and looked away. Then he glanced at it. Then looked away. Then glanced at it again. Then looked away. He stood up. Walked around the room. Then made up his mind.

_**"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WILL OPEN THE BAG!"**_

Suddenly, the something rang inside the bag. A cell phone. He searched the bag and took the cell phone out.

It was royal blue and foldable. Instead of a huge keychain, all it had was a cute little light blue ribbon. The ringtone was cute and fun to listen to. _"She left her phone… Good thing I always have mine in my pocket." _

"_I wonder who's calling…" _Kise looked at the caller name and it read: Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise shouted. "Should I answer the phone? But, it's not mine. But… it's Kurokocchi! But… what would he think? I'll just explain!"

He took the call and said; "Uhm… Kurokocchi?"

"It's Meganekko, Ikemen."

"EH?! Meganekko?! Why do you… How did you…"

"I'm using Tetsuya's phone obviously. And since you answered the phone, that means you have my bag." Yachiyo explained.

"Huh? Yeah. So we switched eh?" Kise asked. "_It's the first time we ever talked over the phone."_ He thought.

"Yes, l gave you the wrong bag. Let's just switch tomorrow."

"Ah, that's fine. How about the home works?" Kise asked. "I could do yours."

**"No. Don't."** She said that in a strong voice.

"What's with that tone?!"

"I don't want to risk failing my homework because of your brain damage." She said in her usual voice.

"I'm not that stupid! You're just smarter than me. And the homework is not even difficult!"

"…" Yachiyo sighed and said "Okay, we switch this time. But one mistake in the homework and I'll punch you."

"Oi! That's mean! I should get a condition too!" Kise protested. "Hmn…Let's see… one mistake, one ice cream!"

"Okay, but I know I wouldn't make a mistake."

"Oi oi, I guess cousin complex isn't the only complex you have. Since when did you have Superiority complex, Meganekko?" Kise teased.

"Having a complex is better than having brain damage, Ikemen."

"Oi, That's mean." Even though Kise said that, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah… almost forgot. Don't mess with my stuff." Yachiyo added.

"Yeah yeah, same goes for mine."

"And by the way, Ikemen… what's with the milk carton here?" Yachiyo asked.

Kise blushed and panicked. "I-it's nothing. Don't touch it okay?"

"….. Okay." Yachiyo replied. "You sound weird."

A little silence happened.

"So… see you tomorrow then." Kise said.

"Yes."

"Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

After Kise hung up, he looked down not showing his face: "First ever conversation on phone." He said. He went straight to the kitchen and sat down.

His sister saw him and she asked; "Did something happen?"

"No. Why?" Kise still isn't showing his face.

.

"Because… Ryouta…" She paused for a while and then laughed out loud;** "YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO."**

.

"URUSAI!" Kise shouted. His face glowing bright red. Very much like a tomato.

"Ho ho ho~~" she teased.

.

.

They just ate dinner.

"So… Ryouta? Care to tell me what happened?" His sister asked.

"It's nothing, Onee-chan." Kise answered.

"Hmph. Your face says your lying."

"I'm not lying!" Though he said that, his face is still reddish.

"That's unfair, Ryouta! Keeping secrets from your dear sister!" She faked a crying expression.

"There's no secret!"

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" she asked teasingly.

"It's..." Kise looked away and said; "I don't know either."

.

His sister just looked at him and smiled.

"Ryouta, if you are unsure of something, then test it. If you don't know, then find out."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kise asked.

"You just seem confused." she commented. She took a sip from a cup and looked at Kise again; "Ryouta, what do you feel right now?"

"Me? I feel... fine. I guess."

She smiled and said; "There's more to one's feelings than just the word 'fine'."

"You are confusing me Onee-chan." Kise said as he scratched his head.

She laughed and stared at his brother. "Let's cut to the chase then."

.

"Are you in-love, Ryouta?" she asked with a serious expression.

.

"No. I don't think so." He said after a long pause. "It's not love."

.

"You think so?" she said looking surprised. She smiled again and said; "Okay."

...

"Wait, that's it? No more love wisdom things?" Kise asked.

"Ahaha. Ryouta, get those wisdom things yourself. Experience." she smiled and walked away leaving him confused.

.

Kise's room

_"Are you in-love?" _He kept thinking of the question and he rolled out of bed. "Ouch!" he screamed as he hit the floor. "Jeez, I might get brain damage."

He paused and repeated; "brain damage"... "Like Meganekko always says."

"Maybe I should do the homework now." He stood up and grabbed the bag. "Let's see... Chemistry, English and Mathematics." He took out all the notebooks and opened them.

_"Are you in-love?"_ the question echoed again.

_"I'm not in-love. I was told to follow her around and protect her. I protected her. That's all. Besides, we've only known each other for a week. And Meganekko, she... she's weird, has a cousin complex and a very sharp tongue, she's Kurokocchi's cousin and Shigeru likes her... her hair is soft, and her hands are small and smooth, she has large blue eyes and on rare occasions where she smiles; I feel weird."_

He shook his head and started doing the homework.

_"I'm definitely not in-love. I'm not in-love with Meganekko. And I'm sure about that... am I?"_

__While he was thinking that, he accidentally wrote it down in the notebook. _"_AAAAHH._" _He then tears the page and buries his head in his desk with a loud thud.

_"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING...__"_

_._

_._

* * *

Meanwhile at Yachiyo's apartment.

"What is this?" Yachiyo said as she held up the milk carton. "He said 'it's nothing' and 'don't touch it'… But… I already did before I called."

She placed down the carton that had a note attached to it.

It says: "Month, day, year, Meganekko gave this to me. I can't drink it. I'll just keep it as remembrance. I wonder when it would spoil. –Kise Ryouta"

.

She held the carton with both hands and smiled. "Remembrance? He's really weird."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Milk carton END**

* * *

**Phew. I like doing these kinds of chapter references. Hahaha. So anyway, that milk carton would have another spotlight on one chapter. XDDD. Someday. XD**

**That's it ya folks. This chapter really isn't supposed to be here. But meh, I wanted to post it so yeah. XD**

**Matta ne~**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fade Away

**Everyone... this is a 'climax chapter'. meaning there will be a problem. XD.. but that doesn't mean the story will be over soon. XD I have lots of climax in my mind and probably some of them will be added to this story...I think. I am never sure. Ahaha. What I am sure about is that this chapter isn't funny. (. _ .) but... meh. XD. **

You may now continue reading~

* * *

**Chapter 15 -Fade away**

Kise Ryouta walks into the room and finds Yachiyo already seated on her chair.

He walks up to her and sits down. Yachiyo notices this and greets him; "Good morning." But she wasn't looking at Kise. As usual she was reading a book. Even so, Kise didn't speak.

**He started crying.**

"Me-meganekko.. *sniffs*… that's….. the first… *sniffs*…UWAAAA" Kise tries to say with overflowing tears.

"You look weird Ikemen." She replied and turned a page. "Stop crying."

"It's just that…. You… **YOU GREETED ME GOOD MORNING FIRST**." He then cries again. "I didn't even have to greet you first." He starts wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"You're overreacting." Yachiyo said. Still not looking at him.

"I guess we have to work on your attitude though." Kise teased.

"And I guess we need to work on your brain damage." She said as she turned to face him.

She was smiling but it was a mocking one. He didn't mind. He just smiled genuinely back.

"Where's my homework?" Yachiyo asked.

_The girls from their class turn their heads and looks at her. The two didn't notice the stares._

"Oh right. Here is yours. You can double check it if you want." Kise said he handed over the homework.

.

"Jeez, doesn't she have any shame." A girl loudly said in the background.

"Mikage-san, she can hear you."

.

Kise and Yachiyo heard but only Kise turned his head around.

"I can't take this anymore. First Kise-kun made her a bento, then she makes him do her homework?!" Mikage said again. Louder this time.

Kise stood up and said; **"You've mistaken."**

Yachiyo grabbed his arm. Kise looks at her, but she just shook her head. It was a clear sign of 'don't do it.' Instead, Kise pulled her up and said loudly.

"First of all, I made her lunch because I wanted to. And second, we accidentally switched bags so we switched the homeworks." His voice was strong. Serious. "Why is he always doing this…" Yachiyo thought as she looked at the serious faced Kise.

"Don't judge her because of me. And if you have something to say against her, say it to me first. Because… I am her friend."

"Friend…" she quietly repeated the word.

Kise turns to her and says: "Megane—"

But he was stopped when Yachiyo stopped grabbing his arm. Instead, she moved her hand and grabbed Kise's hand tightly. Kise blushed but then her screamed…

Because Yachiyo quickly dragged him out of the room. Quickly and forcefully.

They were out of the building in just a moment. Kise was furiously blushing as he stared at Yachiyo's hand… holding his. "W-wait! Meganekko! Where are we—"

But he was interrupted again when she turned around and stopped. As usual, she wasn't looking at him. She just looked down. But it was clear she wasn't happy.

"Meganekko…" Kise said.

"Why… why did you do that." Yachiyo said. "You didn't have to."

"Because you are my friend." Kise said. "I won't just let them say bad things about you like that."

"You're ruining your image." She said. Still looking down.

"My friend is a lot more important than my image."

Yachiyo didn't say anything. But after a few seconds, she tried to say; "Ikemen—"

"Stop it, Meganekko. Even if you say I shouldn't, I'd still protect you. Aside from the fact that Kurokocchi told me to, you are still my friend. Even if Kurokocchi tells me to stop, I wouldn't…. Meganekko—"

He stopped when Yachiyo punches him hard on the stomach. "Since when was I your friend?!" she shouted.

Kise holds his stomach with his free hand. He laughs and said. "I got used to your punches; I think my stomach is iron now. Ahahahaha…." He looks at her hand still grabbing his.

"If you aren't my friend, then why do I care about your safety, and why do you care about my image. And… why are you still holding my hand."

She didn't say anything. She was just looking down. Not letting him see her face. But… "She's trembling…" Kise thought. His face is now full of worry.

"Meganekko—" Kise walked closer to her and crouches down a little to see her face. His eyes widened and he froze. It's the first ever time he saw it.

Yachiyo, she was crying.

Despite the thick glasses, some tears are still flowing on her cheeks. She was also blushing a little.

She noticed Kise looking at her face and pushes his face away. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

She turned around, letting go of Kise hand and started wiping her face with her sweater sleeve.

"I hate this… it's hard to wipe sweat with glasses on." She took her glasses away and wiped her tears again.

Kise was still in shock… not knowing what to do. "She's… crying?"

"Meganekko, gomenasai!" Kise apologized. "I—I didn't mean to.." He walks to her and she turns around.

Her face… Her sapphire blue eyes were teary and sparkled a lot more. Her skin was pale but her cheeks were more pinkish due to crying. Kise blushed and she blushed too.

"STOP LOOKING!" she shouted at Kise.

"GOMEN!" she apologized again. He even bowed his head.

"Why are you bowing?!" she said again. But her voice seemed like it would break.

"Sorry, I just… I don't know what to do…" Kise said then he raised his head. Yachiyo was still wiping her tears. "I don't know what to do…"

_"I hate seeing her cry… I wish I could do something… I wish I could say something… but… I can't think of anything else… I want to…"_ Kise suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

Her face showed shock as Kise pulled her close.

She was near… very close. And Kise had his arms wrapped around her. "I-I'm sorry. I know you would hate if I do this… but… I want to… I can't say anything else. So I…"

Yachiyo's hands were down. And her head was just on Kise's chest.

"I don't like seeing you cry…" Kise said softly. She didn't say anything. She just stood there with wide eyes as Kise hugged her tight. "But…."

**"you do look cute when you cry though….."**

That sentence made an angry nerve mark appear on Yachiyo's head and she said; **"Ikemen…"**

She clenched her fist and gave Kise the strongest punch she ever could. It was strong enough that Kise's now iron stomach gave in and he let go of Yachiyo.

**"STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS OUT OF NOWHERE!"** she shouted. And looked down on him… **"Iron stomach is no match for an iron fist, Ikemen."**

"Take…. take me… to the hospital…" Kise tried to say.

"No." she answered.

Kise laughed out loud and said; "It's great that you are not crying anymore."

"I wasn't. I was just sweating."

This made Kise laugh out louder. He stood up and took something out of his pocket. A handkerchief.

"You still have some _sweat_ on your cheeks, Meganekko." He said softly but when she looked at him, he blushed furiously. And inserted the handkerchief back to his pocket.

"Weird." She said as she slightly blushed. "Let's go back. It's time for class."

She walked away and Kise followed her. "Yes, ma'am."

As they walked down the hallway back to class. Kise was right behind her. He looked at Yachiyo as she fixed her glasses, turned around and said to him; "Hurry up, Ikemen."

He kept thinking of how she cried. He didn't like it.

He smiled and said to himself… "Don't worry. I won't let you cry again. I promise that."

Yachiyo turned around and said; "What? Did you say something?"

Kise walked ahead of her and said; "From now on... I'd keep my distance, **Kuroko-san**. It's better this way."

"Kuroko-san? Chotto, what-" Yachiyo tried to say, but Kise already entered the room.

.

Everyone had their eyes on Kise as he entered the room. Emotionless. Uninterested.

He sat down at his chair and switched the bags carelessly. Yachiyo just watched him from the door. _"What is he doing?" _she thought.

Yachiyo walked to her chair. And glanced at him. She tried to say "Ikeme-" But Kise made a loud noise; "Oii Murata-kun. Let's eat lunch together later~" He sat there in a carefree way. _"I'm sorry, Meganekko."_ he thought.

Yachiyo just sat there. Confused. _"Ikemen... what you doing this time... don't tell me..." _

Everything went on. But Kise didn't pay attention to Yachiyo and so did she.

Time for recess~

Yachiyo just sat there. Not reading a book. _"What is wrong with Ikemen... is he thinking this would work?"_

Kise stood up and took something from his bag. He took the sandwich and casually threw it at Yachiyo's table. "Eat that." he said. Cold and uncaring. He started walking away like nothing happened.

Background: The clown girls had menacing grins on their faces.

Time for lunch~

Kise still didn't talk to Yachiyo. But instead of throwing the bento box. He just placed it casually at her table. He didn't leave the room. Not saying anything. Then after a few seconds he called; "Murata! Let's go eat lunch!"

"Oh... okay." Murata said with a confused expression.

Kise still sat there. And Yachiyo just stayed quiet.

"How long are you gonna do this." Yachiyo thought. She stared at the bento box and gripped the cover tightly. She stood up. Almost knocking her seat and walked out of the room in a semi-fast pace.

"Kise... what are you having for lunch?" Murata asked.

But Kise dropped his head on his table with a loud thud. And buried his face in his own arms. He thought. _"I'm sorry." _For a while he stayed that way until he said; "I'm having my dying soul for lunch."

Time for basketball practice.

Yachiyo was still in the classroom trying to fix her things. While Kise sat there.

She had this expression. Not happy. Not mad. Not sad. Just... a straight face. She walked out of the room with the other girls smiling with victorious. And with Kise just sitting there.

At the gym.

"Manager, what do with do with the practice?" Moriyama asked Yachiyo who was writing something down on a little blue notebook.

"Just repeat the same practice yesterday." she replied while still writing something down.

"Are the regulars gonna do the special training?" he asked again. "Kise always have to-"

"No." she said finally. Still looking at the blue notebook. "Just do the regular training. "

He walked away from her and turned to Kasamatsu; "Seems like she's in a bad mood."

"Kise seems to be in a bad mood too." He points at the Kise who was doing freethrows.

"He never made a single basket count." Kasamatsu added. Kise shot the ball but dramatically missed.

Then they heard a loud annoying sound. It was the feeback of Yachiyo's megaphone. She turned it on to maximum volume. **"EVERYONE, DO THE REGULAR TRAINING WE DID YESTERDAY." **

Everyone covered their ears. Besides Kise who tried to shoot another ball again. But missed.

"Wait? No special training?"

**"NONE."**

"Not even for Kise."

**"NONE." **this response was accompanied by overflowing dark aura.

"Did they fight? They definitely fought. I am sure of that." Kasamatsu said.

Shigeru Saitou walked to the gym with his hands on both his ears; "My, my, Yachiyo. turn that thing off, please?" He said with an unsure smile but friendly voice.

**"NO." **she replied.

"*sigh*... Okay." He turned to Kise and called; "Ryouta~ Let's talk." in a friendly tone.

"There's no need, Shigeru. It's fine. It's better this way for Kuroko-san " Kise said. He shot one more ball and it landed perfectly on the basket.

"Kuroko-san? Well, Ryouta..." Shigeru said. "If you're gonna continue doing this, **I'd take her away from you.**"

Kise stopped. He dribbled the ball and shot it again. Not answering.

.

"Are you sure, Ryouta? You aren't gonna stop me? Is that your final answer?"

Kise took another ball again. Not answering.

.

"If that's your decision." Shigeru said finally. He sighed.

.

Shigeru walks up to Yachiyo and pets her head. **"Yachiyo, let's go on a date~" **_"date... date... date..." it echoed in the background_

.

"Eh?" Yachiyo looked surprised. She was actually blushing. "Uhm... I..."

"Saturday, 1 pm. Let's talk about the details later. I'd walk you home." Shigeru said. Smiling, kind and friendly.

Everyone in the gym was shocked.

**"Did he say.. DATE?! WITH HER?!"**

**"NO WAY! DATE WITH MANAGER?!"**

**"HE'S JOKING! HE IS! HE IS! RIGHT?!"**

**"THAT'S NOT A GREAT JOKE!"**

Yachiyo took a quick glance past Shigeru's shoulder. Kise doesn't seem to mind.

She looked back at Shigeru and said; "Okay."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" was the reaction of everyone except Kise.**

**.**

Kise dribbled the ball again and throws a fade away shot.

.

.

He quietly said to himself. **"How nice." **His reaction... Priceless.

.

.

Kise started walking out of the gym and sees Yachiyo with Shigeru. He is with Moriyama and Kasamatsu, the two of them noticed his odd, straight face yet sort of mad expression.

"Ne, Kasamatsu, what do you think about Manager and President?" Moriyama teasingly asked. It was loud enough for Kise to hear.

"Well, I don't know… They look nice together? Right, Kise?" Kasamatsu asked.

Kise was clenching his fist and his aura was purple. You can clearly see the small nerve mark on his face. And that fact that his smile was twitching. **"Yeah… they… look cute… together."**

He thought; _"That Shigeru is doing this on purpose."_

Shigeru notices him and waves his hand high in the air. "Ryouta~~~" he called.

Kise raised his hand low and gave a twitchy smile.

Shigeru turned back to Yachiyo and held his mouth shut. "Pfffftt. He looks like he's gonna burst."

"Eh? Shigeru-kun?" Yachiyo tried to look back. But Shigeru grabs her cheek lightly and says; "No. Don't turn around, ne? Yachiyo." he said with a smile.

This froze Yachiyo and made Kise's purple aura turn black.

**Meganekko was red. Ikemen was blue.**

.

.

TBC

Fade away END

* * *

**Fade away is my favorite type of shot in basketball. I love basketball XD. The next chapter will be... in my mind... interesting... maybe... ahahahaha. i dunno. I WON'T SPOIL... but... Tetsuya will be making an apperance. XDDD that's the only thing I could say. XDDD**


	16. Chapter 16 - Second Call

**To all those waiting for this chapter… well here it is. XDDD. I sped up the story quite a tiny tiny tiny bit. Sorta. Aahaha. **

**You may now continue reading~**

**Chapter 16 – Second Call**

Yachiyo arrives at her apartment with a bag of ice cream. He walks to the living room and lets herself collapse on the pillows of the sofa.

"That Ikemen is stupid. Very." she said. "He said he won't leave me alone. Then… he goes away? Just because the others are talking…" She grabs the little alien plush toy on the floor. "Ufo-chan Number 2. I'm confused."

"Confused? Why are you confused Yacchan?" Yachiyo voiced the plush toy as she moved its tiny hands.

"Because Ikemen, he suddenly changed."

"Do you know why? Yacchan?"

"Yes, I know why. He's trying to protect me again."

"That's great! Now you are safe Yacchan."

"I don't feel safe, Ufo-chan number 2. I don't like this feeling. I feel alone."

"Oh? Why don't you call Tetsuya?"

"I don't want him getting worried. And even if I lie, he'd see through them."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"I had two. Shigeru-kun and the other guy. But that other guy is an idiot. He thinks his plan would work. But I already know, the girls in the class already hate me. But I didn't really care." She hugs the toy and says; "What an idiot."

…

"Yachiyo? So Kise-kun fought with you?" Tetsuya appeared out of nowhere.

Yachiyo shrieked and fell out of the sofa. "Te-tesuya?! Since when!? How did you?!"

"Spare key, remember?"

Yachiyo sat up and said; "Did you… hear?"

"Yes, I did. What do you mean by 'he goes away'?"

"Uhmmm… uh…."

"Yachiyo, tell me. If you don't I'd call Kise-kun."

"WAA— chotto!" Yachiyo screamed. "It's just that...The others. They were saying bad things about me… then… Ikemen thought he should stay away from me… because… he's the reason they were talking… because you know, he's popular… and the girls thought that… you know maybe… that I was… that I was… kinda… sorta… that we were… that he was…" she quickly said without breathing but can't find the right words to say.

"Yachiyo. I get it. Please breath." Tetsuya said.

"Oh… ah.. okay." she said. She quickly inhaled."Yachiyo, exhale." She exhaled and then buried herself in the pillows again. "Gomenasai, Tetsuya."

"He's doing it for you." he said. He sat on the sofa. "I know." she answered.

"But you aren't happy, are you?" Despite burying her head on the pillow, she clearly shook her head.

"You said you were annoyed with him." Yachiyo just nodded. "So… but now you are missing him? But didn't this just happen today?" Yachiyo raised her head, blushed furiously and quickly denied. "WAAAAH— I don't. He's just—"

"You do."

"I DON'T!" she screamed. "EH—Gomen! Sorry I didn't mean to shout." Still, she was furiously blushing.

"So, I guess, Kise-kun's charm got to you." Tetsuya said, "WWWWWWWHHHHAAATTT?! NOOOO!" she's already puffing steam from her face. "HE' JUST A FRIEND!"

"Did you say before that he wasn't your friend?" Tetsuya asked again.

Yachiyo didn't answer. She curled on the sofa, hugging herself with a pillow on her lap. She felt something thud on her head. "Eh?"

"Here, Yachiyo. You shouldn't let things get worse. If he's your friend, then don't just let this be." Tetsuya said as he handed his phone to her. "This is his contact number, call him."

"I don't think I can…"

"Yachiyo."

"Okay, I will. But… maybe just after dinner."

"Yachiyo. Now." Tetsuya commanded in the same straight face.

"Okay… I will…" she stood up and ran to her room. After she locked the door behind her, she leaned against it and inserted the number, she held Tetsuya's phone with one hand and held her own at the other… She typed the number at her phone….Now all she needs to do it call.

"But… what would I say?" she thought. "I don't know."

Kise's house.

"Ryouta. So. what happened." his sister asked.

"Nothing."

"Your face tells me a lot of things. You are mad about something. So what is it?"

"It's nothing."

His sister stared at him with half-closed eyes. Kise sighed and said; "Onee-chan…. if a guy asks a girl out on a date, and the guy likes the girl… then… the girl agrees. Does that mean anything?"

"Oh I see now." his sister said. "So, this Megane girl was asked out by a certain guy then she agreed, and you are jealous."

"Yes, that right… wait. WHAAAAAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT—"

"You suck at lying, Ryouta." She sighed and laid back at her chair. "So, you didn't do anything about it?"

"I can't. It's my fault anyway. I let him." he said timidly.

"What?! That's messed up." she said. "Why did you?" Kise didn't answer. He looked away. Then his sister pounded on the table. "WHY. DID. YOU."

Kise jumped in fear and said; "Because, it's for her own good… you know… I was always with her.. this past days… and…. the girls in our class… they were… they were.. talking about bad things.. about her… and I…. she…. she cried… and I… I didn't like it… I wanted to protect her…so… I stayed away from her… I ignored her for a day… and I didn't talk to her…for her own good… but… I think she got mad… but… it's for her protection… so I…"

His sister's face looked annoyed yet it was kept straight. "That is messed up, Ryouta." "Even if girls are different, there is one thing I know. You shouldn't just ignore her. Even if it's for her own good. To be ignored, to just let her be alone? Of course she'd get mad." she said.

"Onee-chan, you aren't on my side?" Kise said with a teary expression.

"I would be on your side if you didn't act like a stupid knight and shining armor." she said. "Someone who truly protects is someone who would stay by someone's side despite all the odds. Now that's a knight and shining armor, Ryouta." She stood up and said; "If I were her, I would definitely not forgive you. Call her now. If you let this go on, she would hate you forever."

"FOREVER?!" Kise stood up, knocking his chair over and then runs to his room. "Thanks for the food nee-chan!"

"_He bought the forever thing… how gullible." _His sister thought as she shook his head. She smiled and said; "My lil bro's all grown up. Ahaha."

Kise's room

He sat behind the door and leaned against it. He searched Yachiyo's number. "I copied the number yesterday when I had her phone… where is it… oh here." he said to himself. He was about to call the number but hesitated… what if… she won't answer? and what would I say?

"GAAAAHH!" he then pressed the call button… Are… busy number?

Well, that's just because Yachiyo was also trying to call him.

Redial again… and still busy number… Kise stops and gives up. He tried to stand up but his phone rang. "Meganekko?!" He fell down again and blushed. He answered the phone…

Conversation: [it's easier this way.. teehee]

Kise: Uhmm.. hello, Meganekko?

Yachiyo: Ikemen?

Kise: Yes, it's me.

Yachiyo: I thought you won't answer the phone.

Kise: I… I also thought about that. Your number was busy, were you calling Shigeru?

Yachiyo: No, I wasn't. I was calling you.

Kise: oh…. OH?! wait, really? honestly?

Yachiyo: Y-yes. so… you thought Shigeru-kun was calling me? He doesn't even know why number.

Kise: He doesn't? I thought… he…

Yachiyo: I thought your phone was busy because you were calling someone.

Kise: What do you mean someone?

Yachiyo: … like… a girl… /Kise blushed/ I mean, you're popular and all… so…

Kise: ah… no… I… I wanted to say sorry.

Yachiyo: /long silence/ Because of today?

Kise: Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I have to. you see… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you upset.

Yachiyo: You didn't…. well… actually.. you did. Honestly… I was mad at you. Very. So much that I wanted to punch you harder than before. I hated the fact that you ignored me.

Kise: I made you really mad, didn't I? /a silence/ When you cried, honestly, I didn't like it. I hated myself too, I was the reason you cried. I should be protecting you. But instead I did the opposite….. Do you hate me now? Just like before?

Yachiyo: I always hated you. But ignoring me… is unforgivable, Ikemen. [her voice sounded wavy, like she was crying.]

Kise: I'm sorry, am I making you cry again?

Yachiyo: No-o. [but her voice still cracked.]

Kise: Honestly? [Yachiyo was silent. she didn't answer.] Sorry… Meganekko… tomorrow… I would make this right…

Yachiyo: No thanks. I can do this on my own. I have a plan. You might end up making things worse.

Kise: Ouch. That hurts you know. [he almost chuckled]

Yachiyo: I'd rather not lose you. /…awkard silence…./

Yachiyo: I MEAN—I THINK YOU… YOU MIGHT END UP IGNORING… I MEAN… YOU MIGHT JUST—

Kise: AH. OKAY. I—I U-UNDERSTAND. I knew you didn't really mean that—

/…..awkward silence as both of them blush in rl…../

Kise: I don't like not talking to you…. You. You always come up with interesting topics. But in the end, we always end up fighting… but… I liked it… Meganekko. /he blushed harder/ jeez! i-it's hard to talk over the phone…

Yachiyo: it is… so… can we just talk tomorrow?

Kise: Of course. But… will you be fine? they'd start saying bad things again.

Yachiyo: I can fix that. Tomorrow, as a consequence for making me angry, you will be part of my plan.

Kise: Eh? *sigh…* I guess it can't be helped. Okay, Meganekko-sama.

Yachiyo: Shigeru-kun will help too.

Kise: Oh, right. That reminds me… you will go out with him with on Saturday? So… you can't take it back?

Kise: I… wouldn't it be dangerous?

Yachiyo: Didn't I tell you before, Shigeru-kun is—

Kise: I know… he's a good guy.

Yachiyo: Then, why shouldn't I?

Kise: Because I don't like it. /…..awkard silence…../ "_Why did I say that? I don't like it… well that's true… but…" _ L-let's just talk about this tomorrow. Okay? See you! bye!

He quickly hung up and furiously blushed. **"WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT?!"**

"Ryouta? Are you done talking with your girlfriend?" his sister teased from the other side of the door.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kise screamed. "But you like her? Don't you? Ho ho ho~" she teased.

"I— shut up!" Kise answered. Kise buried his face in his hands. _"I keep protecting her, I like to talk with her, I freak out when she doesn't eat, I hate it when Shigeru talks to her, I hated it more when he asked her out, she's weird, has a sharp tongue, and she keeps saying she hates me…. but even so…. think… I do. I think I might like… that weird glasses girl._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Second Call END**

**I didn't really mean for Kise to realize it now… I had a lot more in my mind. But meh, the story is getting longer. Ahahaha. When I was thinking about this, I thought I'd only take like 20 chapters… I was wrong… SOO WRONG. XDDD So anyway… A certain battle shall happen… next chapters. Matta ne~**


	17. Chapter 17 - Plan A

**This chapter contains, a plan... _The_ plan of Yacchan. XD All the loneliness I wanted to add in this story were already in it... so... the next chapters will be full of funstuff from now on. AHAHA. although I don't think it would be all fun, there would certainly be a little drama, but... not much... ahaha. **

**Anyway, spoiler: Shigeru and Yachiyo are teaming up against Kise. Ahaha. Wanna find out why? and how? **

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Plan A**

For some reason, Kise is very nervous about today. He walked robotic steps to his classroom until he saw the blue-haired girl with glasses. "Ohayou, Meganekko." he greeted. He was smiling but it was forced.

"What kind of smile is that?" she commented. "You look nervous."

"You said you'd take care of that thing, but… I am still nervous." he said. "It's not like I think you'd fail but… What if something bad happens to you?"

"Eh?" she looked confused. "I mean— I just—" Kise tried to say. _"I said something weird again!"_

"I thought you were nervous because of the game we'll have this noon." she said.

"Game? What game?" Kise said, looking confused too. They both stopped walking.

"The game… against Yumesaki High." she said.

"Yumesaki?... a game? against them?" Kise tried to process the information.

"Didn't you listen to the announcements yesterday?" Yachiyo asked. "Or it must be because of brain damage." Yachiyo reached out her hand and patted Kise's head twice. "You need to get your brain checked, Ikemen."

Kise furiously blushed and looked down at Yachiyo. _"She's petting my head... Uwaaa... Meganekko is adorable... but she's insulting me again..."_ he thought.

Then he said; "I was kinda out of myself yesterday… so I probably… didn't hear."

Yachiyo sighed. "Oh well, we would win anyway." She sounded confident. And Kise whispered; "Superiority Complex."

...

They day went on as usual. Then the three; Yachiyo, Kise and Shigeru gathered in the student council room during recess.

"Ossu Yachiyo~" Shigeru casually greeted as he sat on the chair backwards. "Ossu Ryouta~"

Kise and Shigeru sat backwards while Yachiyo stood in front.

"Yachiyo~ Use this wand pointer." Shigeru requested.

"Uhmmm, Okay?" Yachiyo walked to the blackboard and wrote something down. Then she pointed at it. "You are gathered here today because of Operation: Fix everything. Which will be composed of Plan A and Plan B." She looked extremely adorable white using the wand.

Kise and Shigeru just sat there with relaxed expressions. This involved relaxed eyes, neko-like mouths, and pink background with flowers and sparkles. **_"KAWAII~"_** they thought.

Yachiyo gave them a straight face then moved on. "As I was saying, I am planning to fix the fact that the girls in our class hate me so much. And truth is not only them, some admirers of Ikemen, and Shigeru-kun also hate me. **So let's just say it is both your fault for approaching me."** She said plainly.

Kise and Shigeru's expression turned depressed and their backgrounds turned black.

"Demo, I can fix it. Now, the main reason these girls hate me is because someone as ugly and weird as me gets the attention of the two most popular and handsome guys at school. Which is kinda childish." she continued.

"Wait? you mean, you really think we're handsome?" Kise asked.

"I'd be lying if I say no." she answered. The two of them went back to their pink background state and relaxed expression. **"But to think they thought I was ugly was kinda funny.**"

Then Kise and Shigeru went back to their black background state. "Eh? What do you mean, Meganekko?" Kise asked. "Yachiyo? What does that mean?" Shigeru asked.

"I am kinda cute am I not?" She asked, still with a plain expression.

"What... you mean... you are aware of that?" Kise asked "... and yet... you wear those glasses?" Shigeru asked too.

"My appearance attracts attention. I just hate too much attention, and these glasses help. I am well aware of someone's appearance as well as mine. I observe people, remember?" She admitted.

"Oi, oi. That's not cute. Why can't you be humble?" The two of them said.

"I'm just being honest. So anyway, even if I hate attention, what I am gonna do will gather a lot of attention." she continued. "Let's start by eating recess and lunch together, at the cafeteria."

"Eh?" The two said with confused expression. Kise and Shigeru stared at each other, wondering what Yachiyo is up to.

* * *

So they did, they ate recess together and people stared at them. Most especially the girls.

"This is kinda fun." Yachiyo said as she nibbled on a sandwich.

"Fun? Yachiyo, you are making it worse!" Shigeru said with concern. "Shigeru is right. Why are you even doing this?" Kise asked also concerned.

"Eh? But all is going according to plan, Ikemen, Shigeru." she said with a little smile on her face. "Hmnn... Ikemen? Did you put boiled eggs in here?"

_"She isn't listening at all."_ the two guys thought. The two guy shuddered due to the intense dagger-like stares of the female students.

* * *

And then, it's lunch time.

"Ikemen, did you make bento?" Yachiyo asked Kise who was beside Shigeru. The three were seated face to face.

"I did. Why?" Kise asked. "I also made bento. Here." Yachiyo said then she handed two bento boxes to both of them.

The girls on the background are now turning into vicious jealous monsters.

"Let's just eat at the rooftop. Please, Yachiyo. Why are you making them angry on purpose?" Shigeru asked with concern.

Yachiyo laughed a little and said; "I'm sorry. This is just way too fun. "

"Meganekko, you are making it a lot worse. Why are you even laughing?!" Kise said. "Stop it now, if you continue doing this-"

"It's fine, Ikemen. I promise." Yachiyo said, now eating Kise's bento. **"Now eat your bento and shut up, okay?"**

The two shuddered as they heard that ice cold voice accompanied by a dark aura.

"But-" Kise tried to say but Shigeru interrupted him. "Let's just let her be. It's not like we could change her mind or anything."

.

"Anyway, Ryouta, I've been wondering. Since when did you two started talking?" Shigeru asked.

"Oh, just last night. I called her." Kise said casually as he ate Yachiyo's bento. **"Wow~ this is delicious."**

**"I know."** Yachiyo said.

"Can't you be humble?" Kise asked.

"I already told you, it's called honesty."

But Shigeru interrupted; "Yachiyo, give me your number too." This caught Kise's attention. Shigeru grabbed the phone from his pocket.

"Ah, Shigeru, she always leaves her phone in her bag." Kise interrupted.

.

"Well, I would just write it down." Shigeru said. "Do you have any paper?"

.

"Meganekko always carries paper with her. Ne?" Kise said and she looked at Yachiyo.

.

"Hmm?" Yachiyo bobbed her head to the right. Her chopsticks were still on her mouth. "I wasn't listening." she looked innocently cute and magically, a few flowers appeared behind her.

Kise blushed furiously at the sight.

Shigeru looked at him and said; "Ooh... I see what's going on here~~~" he said. Shigeru had his other hand on his face and a teasing expression.

Kise looked at him; "Ah... Shigeru.. you see—"

"I get it, Ryouta. Ahaha. I knew it." Shigeru said. "I'm not mad, don't worry. I like the challenge~ I won't give up, Ryouta~" his voice was incredibly friendly."So... when did you realize?"

Kise blushed because of the question, this time even redder. "OI! SHIGERU!" Kise shouted in embarrassment. Shigeru laughed and looked at Yachiyo.

"Yachiyo~ you have rice on your face." he commented. "Eh? Where?" Yachiyo asked as she tried to figure out using her hands. Shigeru reached up and took the little rice from her cheek. "Here." he said with a smile. He ate it and smiled at her. Yachiyo turned pink and just continued eating.

.

Shigeru looked at Kise who had a twitchy expression. He placed his right arm around Kise's shoulder; "I told you. I won't give up~" He whispered and gave a friendly grin. "I won't give up too." Kise whispered as he gave a grin back at Shigeru.

. . .

"Am I seeing a shounen ai scene here?" Yachiyo interrupted.

The two of them blushed and shouted; **"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"**

"Shigeru-kun, I already warned you about the brain damage you could get infected with if you get close to him." she said.

"Oh right." Shigeru pushed Kise away and then starts wiping his sleeves.

**"OIII! STOP TEAMING UP AGAINST ME!"** Kise protested.

"Yachiyo? Do you have any tissues there?" Shigeru friendly asked.

"Hmn... I don't think tissues would work, Shigeru-kun." she replied. "Let's just go borrow some sanitizing alcohol from the clinic later."

**"OI! BRAIN DAMAGE IS NOT INFECTIOUS!"** Kise protested again.

"Oh my, it seems he didn't know that it is infectious. It was announced last week in the news, right?" Shigeru said.

"Yes, I heard about it." Yachiyo replied with a straight face. "I think it could even make someone blonde, stupid, and pierced."

"Oh my, I don't think I want that. Blonde hair, I like my black hair more. I don't want to be stupid, I like my brain. Piercings are stupid too, don't you think? Yachiyo?"

"Yup. That's true." Yachiyo replied plainly. "I pity this creature so much."

The two sighed accompanied with a strong pitiful expression. **"Poor creature."** they said in unison.

**"OIII STOP IT ALREADY!"** Kise protested with teary eyes.

* * *

**Time for the game.**

Shigeru was standing near the players of Kaijo. While Kise was doing warm ups. Yachiyo just stood next to Takeuchi sensei. Despite the different locations, the three were pretty close by each other. Perhaps only 5 feet away from the next.

_Flashback of what Yachiyo said; "Remember, no matter what happens, Shigeru-kun, Ikemen, always stay close to me. And don't go more than 5 feet away. This would definitely drive those girls crazy." Then she smiled._

"Everything seems to be going as planned." Yachiyo said as he looked around the gymnasium. "This amount audience is hard to gather, so I don't want to repeat this again."

"Manager, all the players trained this week right?" Coach Takeuchi interrupted. "Yes, coach. And also, the team we are playing against is indeed strong. But we are stronger." she said with confidence. "If you say so." Coach Takeuchi sat down at the bench. And Yachiyo followed him. Shigeru also followed and stood behind Yachiyo. Kise sat beside Yachiyo and the buzzer rang.

It's time for the game.

.

.

.

TBC

Plan A END

* * *

**wew... I liked this kinds of mind things. teehee. XD The next chapter will be about Plan B.**

**Spoiler: Yachiyo would act evil next chapter. Sorta. Ahahaha. Phew, wait for it~ XD**

**Matta ne~ **

**P.S. hlflores- LOL. sundwitch-sama? ahaha. please just call me sund. or sundy. XDDD**


	18. Chapter 18 - Plan B

**Q: Why the late update? **

**A: Because of the stupid electricity. **

**Anyway. I made a change to chapter 17. I forgot to edit it. Sorry. It's just the last part about Kise and Shigeru. They were talking about something that would hurt Yachiyo and the thing that Kise didn't want to do. I erased that. It's kinda confusing so I omitted it. **No big deal**. XDD The main reason I removed that is because it would make things too long to explain. And I hate that. XD SO... Anyway, I made the story a little sunnier. Somehow... I dunno. Maybe. **

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Plan B**

"This is a pretty boring game." Coach Takeuchi said. '29 – 52.' And to think Kise is not even playing." He paused and said to Yachiyo; "Our players seem to be a lot more improved though."

Yachiyo nodded. "Yes, they've improved about 20 % in 5 days. That's my evaluation so far. Only Ikemen is not yet evaluated."

"Kise, that's your cue." Coach said. And at that, Kise smiled and stood up.

"Play like it's your last, Ikemen. I would make it your last if you don't." Yachiyo said.

Shigeru walks closer to the two and puts his arm around Kise's shoulder. "Smile and wave, Mr. Model~ Go gather more attention." he said teasingly. Kise smirked; "You should be doing that too, Mr. President."

"You guys should really work on your encouraging words." Kise said as he pushed Shigeru aside. Yachiyo looked at him and said; "There's no need for encouragement. I know you'd win anyway."

Kise blushed and said; "I can't afford to lose then." Then he entered the court.

**At the background: Girls are screaming furiously and going; "KYAAA~~ SO HOT~ SO HANDSOME~ THE TWO! OH MY GOD~"**

"I'm not even playing." Shigeru said with an unsure smile.

.

After a while, Kise was face to face with Azuma Kento. "Woah, you are good, pretty boy." Azuma teased.

"Thank you. But complimenting me won't help you win." Kise replied.

"Easy there. By the way, you seem close to the megane manager." Azuma smirked. "You have baaaaad taste. And not to mention, she looks easy to get. Even if I can't win this game, I can win her from you. Hmn… In just 1 day, I can make her sleep with me. Ahahaha." Kise looked at him with sharp eyes. His overall aura changed.

"My, my. You look like you could kill." Azuma teased. Kise didn't break his stare. Then he said with ice cold voice; "I won't let you score."

The ball was passed to Azuma but Kise quickly stole it and made a 3 point shot in mere seconds. The crowd screamed and cheered. Once again, Azuma got the ball but Kise stole it and made another 3 point.

This went on for quite a while until Yachiyo said; **"Coach, Time out. Something's wrong."** She said that in a voice not commanding. Rather it was full of worry.

The buzzer rang and all the players started moving to the bench. Except for Kise who stood there, motionless. The others were calling him; "Kise… oi, Kise." He didn't budge until Yachiyo called; "Ikemen."

Kise still looked dazed but he walked to the bench. Passing by Yachiyo without saying anything. Instantly, she grabbed his jersey and looked straight at him; "Calm down."

Shigeru was near them and he asked; "What happened to you, Ryouta?". All the others were looking at them too.

"I can't forgive that guy." Kise said coldly. "What—" Yachiyo tried to speak but she stopped when she saw Kise's piercing eyes. Furious. Dangerous.

"Yachiyo, you can't make a guy like that calm down by just saying so~" Shigeru said in a friendly tone. He walked towards the two and screamed; "Ryouta~ You better calm down~ Hmn… I know what to do~"

He went near Yachiyo and slowly removed her glasses. Her hair swayed and her eyes were closed. Slowly [or I guess in slow-motion], she opened her eyes. Suddenly, her plain background turned into pink stuffs and flowers and sparkles and glitters, the whole moe package in mere seconds. [lol moe moe kyun.]

Everyone fell silent.

Then… **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

"Shigeru-kun! Why did you-" she said but Shigeru cut her off: "Try calming him down now, Yachiyo~".

Yachiyo turned to Kise and said; "A-ano… Ikemen, p-please calm d-down."

Kise blushed furiously. All he managed to do was nod and say ;"Y-yes."

Every single person on the gym was bewildered. Surprised. Astonished. Amazed.

The first ones to react were the players of Kaijo; "W-what the freaking hell?!" Moriyama screamed. "Who are you!?" he asked as he pointed at Yachiyo. She blushed and said; "Uhm… I can't really see you well, uhmm… Moriyama-san? Uhmm…well, Ku-kuroko. Kuroko Yachiyo." She said timidly. "Manager."

Everyone was freaking out.

The coach scolded them; "YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! Stop overreacting. You're all turning into Kise."

"I don't overreact that much!" Kise protested.

"It's just too much shock, coach. The manager who tortured us is… _that_." Moriyama said. Coach Takeuchi stood up and shouted;** "Huddle. Now."** After they all gathered he announced; "I will make a motivation for all of you. This game is really boring and the opponent is a mere ant. But… look." He pointed at the Yumesaki players.

The opponents were doing nothing but stare at Yachiyo who was standing near the huddle. They were blushing and they looked fierce at the same time. Fired up to be exact.

"The opponent found an inspiration to awake their resting fighting spirits. As men, you all know how someone like her could change a guy and make him stronger... They would be **fierce**." The coach said this in a war-like voice. Like a general giving an encouraging speech to his soldiers.

Yachiyo looked confused "Coach, you are overreacting as well."

"It is your fault, manager." Coach said in his general's voice. "And you will make up for it."

**"EH?!**" she looked embarrassed.

"The opponent found an inspiration, but all they can do is stare at the prize, that is you. So, my soldiers, if you win this game… the prize will be yours."

**"WHAT?!"** Yachiyo looked a lot redder. **"Wait, What is happening?! Coach?!"**

"Win this game and she will give each one of you a kiss." Coach said. "And manager, you can't protest about this. It's your fault for awakening the other team's fighting spirit."

**"Ha?! This is not part of the plan! Eh… uhm… wha—"** Yachiyo tried to say. But Shigeru interrupted; "That's not fair."

Yachiyo looked happy; "Arigatou, Shige—"

"I helped arrange this match, so can I get a kiss too?" he added.

**"WHAAAAAAA?!"** Yachiyo looked shocked again.

"Oh, surely you can Saitou-san." Coach said in his 'general's-speech' voice.

"Hold on! This is nonsense! Why is this even happening?... Ikemen?" Yachiyo faced Kise but Kise was already stretching for the game. He seems motivated.

The further argument Yachiyo wanted to start was stopped by the buzzer.

.

After a few minutes, the game was over.

.

The crowd cheered as the game was set. Score? **29 – 132.**

Azuma Kento looked furious. He was giving sharp stares at Kise.

In just a second, the many fans of Kise and Shigeru appeared out of nowhere. **"KISE-KUN~ YOU WERE SO COOL AT THE GAME~" "SAITOU-KUN TOO~"** Shigeru tried to say; "I didn't even play."

Azuma walked towards them and said; "Hello there ~ Care to make my life as beautiful as you?"

"What do you want, weirdo?" Mikage asked.

Azuma snickered and said; "I am not talking to you, clown-face, I am talking to Kuroko-chan." Azuma pushed Mikage aside and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground. Then he walked closer to Yachiyo.

But before he could say anything, she already started talking.

"You are Azuma Kento, am I right? I can't really see your face well. But by your obnoxious behavior, I can already tell."

"What? Obnoxious?" Azuma looked surprised.

"Yes, obnoxious, Low level creature." She said.

The girls in the background looked like hard stone due to shock. But Kise and Shigeru were holding their laughter; **"Nothing's gonna stop her now. Pffft."**

"Low level creature?" Azuma looked furious.

**"Yes, low level creature. A creature who talks to women with their dirty little tongues and pea-sized brain. All they do is act tough and act like a jerk. But no matter what they do, they can't seem to cover up for their reeking idiocy."** She smirked and said once more; **"Someone like you don't even have any right to talk to girls. Not even a single insult."**

Yachiyo walked towards Mikage who was sitting on the floor. Yachiyo gave her a big smile and asked; "Are you okay?" She handed one hand to her.

Despite being a girl, Mikage blushed a little too. "Y-yes. I am. Thank you." Yachiyo was still holding her hand and then she said in a friendly tone; **"Girls should be treated more delicately, ne?"** The other girls are actually blushing too.

Azuma looked furious but also embarrassed. "Oi, How dare you talk to me like that!" He moved forward but was blocked by Kise and Shigeru.

"It's okay." Yachiyo said to the two guys. She walked pass them and said to Azuma with a huge smile. "Get. Lost." Instantly he walked away with a red furious face.

.

Yachiyo sighed and said; "My plans are over. I can't believe I let my feelings take over me. Now I seem like a sharp-tongued evil girl again." Kise and Shigeru laughed.

"Actually, you sounded cool." Kise said."Even if we failed this plan, you still did the right thing." Shigeru added.

.

.

The girls suddenly gathered around Yachiyo.

"A-arigatou, Kuroko-san. Thanks for defending Mikage." A girl said to her.

"Kuroko-san, you looked cool back there!" a girl complemented.

"You really defended all the girls in such a cool way~" another praised.

"Wow~ Sugoii~"

They all complimented Yachiyo who was surprised by what was happening "Eh? Uhm.".

.

_Flashback:_

_"Do you guys understand?" Yachiyo asked the two guys. But all she got as a reply was two unsure nods. She sighed and explained; "To cut it short. Here's how it goes. We have Plan A and Plan B. During Plan A, you guys will follow me around to make the girls who admire you furious. The girls will definitely watch the basketball game because you two are there. But, I'd be there too, and that would certainly make them a lot more furious."_

_"Plan B would be after they get mad. Once they are, they'd confront me or go against me, and once I find out who they are, I will talk to them. Just talk. The end."_

_They paused for a while._

_**"Yachiyo, I don't think this would work at all."** Shigeru admitted. "Sure, the Plan A was kinda nice since it has at least 70 % chance of working but Plan B…"_

_"I don't think talking would fix this, Meganekko." Kise said. "I can think more bad things that could happen if this fails."_

_"I know it would fail at least **60%** percent." Yachiyo said. "The game we have against Yumesaki is an evaluating game. To see how the players improved. And our little plan here is also just to evaluate what the girls can do, and would do." Yachiyo sat down and said; "As a girl, I know for a fact that we are difficult to understand. So I'd just test for a bit, then we'd make a new fool-proof plan."_

_Kise and Shigeru sighed. "Are you even taking this seriously? Can't you make a better and safer plan?"_

_"This is a lot more fun if you ask me. The odds are exciting." Yachiyo said. **"But don't do anything that will ruin my plan. Remember just get attention then I would do the talking. Ne?"**_

_"That's it? I was kinda hoping we'd do a much more complicated thing." Kise sighed.  
_

_"That's it." Yachiyo plainly replied._

_End Flashback._

"Everything went better than expected." Kise said. "It seems the problem was fixed on its own."

"Yeah, ahaha. Hooray~" Shigeru said. "Everything will be quiet from now on. It's funny how this plan is so simple and messed up yet it somehow worked."

Kise then stares at Shigeru. "Why did you remove her glasses? You told me you are selfish, then why?" he asked. "To calm you down, Ryouta." Shigeru answered. "Have you seen the look on her face when you got furious? She was very worried."

"That's it? Shigeru, thanks to you, guys will gather around her from now on." Kise said in a scolding manner. Shigeru laughed and said; "Then we have many rivals from now on, Ryouta~ Don't you think the odds are exciting? Just like Yachiyo said."

Shigeru looked at Yachiyo and said; "It seems like she didn't expect this would happen. Her sharp tongue and great feminist attitude saved her. And to think those are her bad qualities. Ahaha."

"I kinda like that about her." Kise admitted.

"Oh, a confession? You know Ryouta, you should tell her that now~" Shigeru said.

"I was talking about her qualities, Jeez." Kise defended with a red face. "Ryouta, you really suck at lying." Shigeru said. "Shut up. And what do you mean by tell her now?" Kise asked. "Because—" Shigeru tried to say but Yachiyo interrupted them.

"Ne, Ikemen, Shigeru-kun. The girls are wondering if you guys would like to go get some ice cream with us."

"Ice cream? Well, I don't really have any plans today so it's fine for me." Shigeru answered.

"Well, of course I can. Of course!" Kise said with enthusiasm.

They were interrupted by coach Takeuchi who said; "Actually, Manager, Kise, you two are coming with me. It's a club member's birthday and he wanted to celebrate." Coach explained. "You can't say no."

"But coach, the girls want to—" Yachiyo tried to explain. But coach already left the gym.

"It's okay, Yachiyo. I'd just go with them." Shigeru said.

"I'm really sorry." Yachiyo apologized. "Let's just go for ice cream the next time." She smiled at them.

"It's okay, Kuroko-san. Next time, okay?" Mikage asked. [she's friendly now]

Shigeru and the girls leave the gym leaving Kise and Meganekko behind.

...

There was silence in the air.

"A lot of unplanned things happened, Ikemen." Yachiyo said.

"But everything still went well." Kise answered with a smile. "By the way, why are you still not wearing your glasses?"

Yachiyo looked surprised, "Oh right. I forgot." She tried to put it on but ended up slightly poking her eye.

Kise laughed and took the glasses. "I'd put it on for you. Ahaha. How bad is your eyesight, really?"

They were face to face. Kise moved some hair away from her face and placed the glasses on. He pats Yachiyo's head twice, "You're really small. Ahaha." Yachiyo replied with sarcasm; "How funny."

"It's a compliment. It's cute." Kise turned around and said; "Let's go, Meganekko."

.

It's a shame that he turned around so suddenly. Because he didn't get to see how much she reacted when he said that.

"Cute?" Yachiyo thought. She touched her head where Kise's hands were and blushed furiously.

.

.

.

TBC

Plan B End

* * *

**It's the start of something new~ At last all the drama are gone~ yay~ The mushy train has arrived. Therefore the next chaps will be about him and her. So far, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. (. _ .)**

**Matta ne~ **


	19. Chapter 19 - How do you feel?

**I liked writing this chapter. It's been a while since I enjoyed writing something like this. XD Fun, romantic and hilarious. I got goosebumps. But I'm not sure you will like this too. XD But meh...I just like this side of Yachiyo better. Wanna find out why?... XDDD**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – How do you feel?**

"Where's coach Takeuchi?" Yachiyo asked. Her glasses are on again. "He won't come with us. He has something else to do." Kasamatsu explained.

"Manager, what happened to the kiss?" Moriyama asked. Yachiyo blushed furiously. "I—I can't do that."

"The coach said it's just a joke. There's no need to do it." Kise interrupted. "Right…" Moriyama gave him a teasing look.

"Uhm… manager, can you please remove your glasses again." Moriyama requested. But Kise quickly hits his head hard. "Nope." He said.

"Why are you against it? Don't you like the without-glasses manager?" Moriyama asked as he rubbed his head. "And besides, why did you lie abou—" Before he could continue the sentence, Kise quickly covered his mouth and said; "My, my. Moriyama-senpai is really hungry. Let's go shall we~"

Within minutes, they arrive at the sushi restaurant.

"Our family owns this shop, so you guys can eat whatever you want for free." *Yamamoto, the one with the birthday, said.

*Katekyo Hitman Reborn Reference

"EH?! SUGOIII" The member's reactions.

It wasn't long before they started eating.

"Manager, what would you like to eat?" Yamamoto asked. Yachiyo looked at the menu and said; "Uhm… I can't really decide." Yamamoto thought and said; "I know! Why don't you just try one everything?"

"One of everything? Hmn… okay." Yachiyo answered timidly. Kise sat beside her; "Can you eat all of that?" he asked. "Well.. I'd try my best." She answered.

"Oya… This would be fun~" Moriyama said. He was sitting beside Kise. "Manager, let's play a game."

"Game?" Yachiyo asked, looking confused. "Yes, it's called 'Guess the name of the sushi'. It's simple."

"How well can you see without those glasses?" Moriyama asked. "I have 20/90 vision. So… not well."

"Great now let's start the game. All you have to do is eat the sushi and guess what it is. It'll be fun~" Moriyama said enthusiastically.

"Oi oi, Moriyama-senpai. Don't make her do stupid things." Kise protested. "It sounds interesting. Let's play." Yachiyo said in a plain voice. She then removes her glasses. And places it on the table.

She slightly rubs her eyes. Like a child who just woke up. Cute. "How moe~~~~" the guys thought.

"Well then, Round ONE!" Yamamoto hands her a plate of sushi, then Yachiyo eats it. Then she said; "Sake Nigiri." And everyone in the table cheered.

"Round TWO!" Yachiyo ate it and said; "Unagi Nigiri." Everyone in the table clapped. "Uwaaaa~"

"Round THREE!" She ate it again and said; "Tamago." Everyone was cheering again. They were still playing when….

At the background, Moriyama asked Yamamoto if they could order one bottle. "Hmn… I think I could sneak one." Then he and Yamamoto bro-fisted. "Place it in a glass so nobody notices. Fufufu"

Then Yamamoto arrives with one medium-sized glass of sake for Moriyama and a roll of tuna for Yachiyo. Kasamatsu arrives at the table and asks; "What's in the glass, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto panicked and he came up with an excuse; "Uhmm… It's a glass of water, because uhm… the next one Manager would guess is a little spicy. Aha-ha-ha-ha."

Yamamoto places the plate with a sushi roll in front of Yachiyo and the glass beside her. Kasamatsu didn't look convinced… "Whatever." He said as he walk away.

Yachiyo then eats the roll and stops. "What's wrong, Meganekko?" Kise asked. "The sushi… it's… spicy tuna roll." Yamamoto clapped and said; "Uwaa, you're good!"

Yachiyo didn't move, she looked down and whispered; "Wa…"

"Hmn? What is it?" Kise asked as he leaned closer to Yachiyo. Then she says; "Water." Her face was all red and she was breathing frantically. Everyone in the table freaked out. "EEHHHH?!"

"Wait! Hold on! Yamamoto! Where's the water!" Yamamoto panicked and ran to the kitchen. But before he could, Yachiyo already grabbed the glass near her.

The one filled with sake.

She drinks all of it down to the last drop. But instead of helping she turned a lot more red. "EEEEEEEEEEHHH?! What was in that bottle!?" Kise screamed with panic.

"That was sake! Oh no! Manager? Manager? Oi OIII Can you hear me?!" Moriyama was also panicking. Everyone was gathered around them, but Yachiyo looked dizzy. Her eyes were swirls and her face was all red. They were panicking and Kise was shaking Yachiyo.

"OI OIII MEGANEKKO! OII WAKE UP! OIII!" Kise was screaming.

Yamamoto arrived with a big glass of water and placed it on the table. "Here, drink this!" They were forcing the almost unconscious Yachiyo to drink water. But all she could think was; _"What is happening? Why is the world suddenly… fading… Is that… Ikemen? I can't… think… straight…" _

Then she blacks out and falls to Kise's side. "Eh?! Oi, Meganekko? Are you alright?"

"Mo-ri-ya-ma. Tomorrow as a consequence, do 50 laps." Kasamatsu scolded. Moriyama was tearing up like a chibi and said; "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…"

"I-kemen…" Yachiyo said. Kise was still grabbing both of her shoulders so she won't fall. Her face was red and her eyes looked teary. "Ikemen…" she said again.

"Yes? Are you okay now? Here drink water." Yachiyo drank some water then placed it down. "Cold… it's cold." She said. Kise looked really worried. "Cold." Yachiyo said again.

Quickly, she buried herself in Kise's chest and said; "It's cold." She looked up and said; "It's cold, Kise-kun."

Kise instantly blushed and panicked. "Ki-Kise?! W-w-wh-wha—" But Yachiyo hugged him tight and said; "It's cold, Kise-kun." Her voice was soft like a child about to cry. She also had a little ahoge sticking out of her head.

"**MOEEEEEEE~~~"** the members screamed.

"Me-meganekko, t-this is embarrassing. P-please let go." Kise was blushing furiously.

The reaction of the other members were priceless. "Oi, Manager! You can hug me too~ I am warmer than Kise! And besides he's pushing you away!" Moriyama insisted. "Oi Moriyama! Stop fooling around!" Kise was about to shout more but Yachiyo started crying.

She sobbed; "Kise-kun… *sobs* why… why do you hate me?" She was crying and rubbing her eyes while looking at Kise.

"**MOE OVERLOAD!"** The members screamed.

"Ahm—No! I don't hate you, Meganekko! I-it's just that—" Kise tried to say but she was cut off by Yachiyo. "Meganekko? Kise-kun, please call me Yachiyo." She said with a huge smile on her face. She was still hugging Kise. Kise blushed even more and stammered: "Y—yes. Uhm… Mega— I mean… Ya…Yaccchii…. Yachiyo. Yachiyo."

Yachiyo smiled and hugged him tightly; "Arigatou, Ryouta."

.

And with that, Kise's soul left his body.** "OI OI! KISE! DID YOU FAINT?! OI OI!"** Kasamatsu asked.

"Not fair! Yachiyo-chan! You can call me Yoshitaka! Or Yoshi-kun or Taka! Come on, please~" Moriyama said to Yachiyo. But she didn't answer him. Yachiyo touched Kise's face and asked; "Daijoubu? Ryouta?"

**"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! OI KISE! HAND YACHIYO OVER!"** Moriyama shouted.

Kise seemed to have recovered and shouted; "No! And stop calling her Yachiyo!"

**"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"** Kasamatsu shouted. And everyone did. Well, except for Yachiyo who was still hugging Kise.

"Manager seems to be out of her mind right now so she needs to go home. Who here knows her address?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Me." Kise raised his hand. "I would take her home."

"Oi not fair!" Moriyama protested but Kasamatsu flashed him a deadly look. **"Shut up. 80 laps tomorrow, Moriyama. "**

So Moriyama shut up and looked depressed. "Kise, take her to her house now." Kasamatsu ordered. Kise then tries to break Yachiyo's grasp; "Ano… Yachiyo..let's go home." But she didn't want to let go. "I don't want to go home, Ryouta." She said. Kise was furiously blushing but he managed to talk; "Tetsuya will be there, he's waiting for you."

Yachiyo looked happy and said; "Really? Then let's go~" she sounded enthusiastic.

"Ano… Where are her glasses?" Kise asked. Yamamoto looked down and picked something up. Her glasses, but it was…. Broken. "Oh no, it must have fallen and we didn't even notice." He said.

"What?! But those are important to her…" Kise looked sad. "Ryouta? Let's go home~" Yachiyo said with a happy voice. "Uhm… o-okay" Kise stood up but Yachiyo didn't. "What's wrong this time?" Kise sighed.

"Carry me." She said in her child voice. "Please, Ryouta." The background around her was full pink and all the moeness combined.

"How does she add a whole new level to MOE?!" Moriyama and the others thought.

"Whaa—" Kise trembled. "Just do it, Kise. She doesn't look heavy." Kasamatsu said. "It's not that! It's just that—" he said. "What is it, Ryouta?" Yachiyo asked with an innocent child's smile. "KISE. This is not a time to be embarrassed! Take her home! NOW!" Kasamatsu shouted.

In just a minute, Kise and Yachiyo were already at the door. She was riding at Kise's back with her eyes closed. "She's sleeping, I guess." Kise said. "Well then, we'd go now. It's already dark."

"Okay, don't do anything stupid Kise." Kasamatsu said. "OI! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Kise protested.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Moriyama waved. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I AM NOT THAT TYPE OF PERSON!"

Moriyama then walked towards Kise and whispered; "Here's a tip: They say, when a person talks when drunk, most things she says is true or they're her inner feelings. So… maybe she—"

"SHUT UP!" Kise blushed furiously again. He sighed "Jeez, whatever. We're leaving."

As Kise and Yachiyo walked away, Moriyama said softly; "Ah… young love."

* * *

While walking to her apartment.

"Ryouta…" Yachiyo called.

"Oh, you're awake." Kise said. "Are you okay now?"

She didn't answer. But she hugged Kise tighter. Her head was on his shoulder and she asked; "Ryouta… am I heavy?"

"Uhm.. no. Not really." Kise was still blushing. _"I can't think straight."_ Yachiyo gave a small chuckle and said; "You are really strong, Ryouta." She remained silent for a while until she said; "Ryouta… do you wear perfume?"

"Eh? Uhm… No. I-I don't like perfume." Kise answered. Yachiyo lifted her head up a little and said; "Hontou? But…" then she said; "But Ryouta, you smell really good."

"Eh?! I do?!" Kise was blushing again. Yachiyo placed her hand on Kise's head a ruffled his hair; "Your hair is smooth Ryouta."

"Please stop it!" Ryouta shouted with a red face. "Eh? Why? Ryouta? Am I hurting you?" Yachiyo asked with a worried face. "Uhm.. well… I can't really tell you… but… I mean… you're drunk and all… so…" Kise inhaled deeply then said;

"Yachiyo, I can't really think straight right now. First you hugged me and then you called me Ryouta. And then, you said I was strong, that I smell good and that my hair is smooth. I think… if you compliment me one more time… I would… I would surely faint here… and I can't take you home…. So please…" Kise was still blushing furiously and he sounded like he was panicking.

Yachiyo didn't answer. Kise sighed and thought; "_She fell asleep again."_

* * *

They got home at Yachiyo's apartment complex. But Kise didn't know where exactly she lives. So he asked Yachiyo. "Uhm… Excuse me, Yachiyo? Are you awake?" Yachiyo replied with a nod. "What number is your house?" Kise asked. "Number… 97." She replied. "Uhm… thanks." Kise started walking but all he thought of was that. "I'm going to her house… at night… what if her parents are there? That's great. But… what if no one was there?"

Finally he arrived at the door and stopped. "Ryouta, put me down…" Yachiyo said in a sleepy voice. After Kise put her down, she fumbled with the keys and opened the door. They entered and Kise escorted her to the sofa.

"This place looks nice." Kise said as he looked around the living room. The wall was white and the furniture was green. There's a small table at the center and a flat-screen t.v. with a stack of cds next to it. "Yachiyo? Are you awake?" Kise asked. But she didn't reply.

He sat down and thought; "Okay… so what now… oh right. Sake wears off quickly so for now…Coffee."

He went to the kitchen and found a little plate with 5 boiled eggs inside. The note said; "Yachiyo, eat this and don't skip dinner. –Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchi's been here. Maybe I should call him." Kise dialed the phone and it was answered quickly; "Hello? Kurokocchi." He called. "What is it?" Tetsuya replied. "You see, Yachi—I mean, Meganekko was out with the other players of Kaijo then she accidentally drank sake. We're at her apartment right now. She's sleeping." Kise explained. "Is she okay?" Tetsuya sounded worried. "Yes, she is." Kise reassured.

"I'd be there. Please take care of her for a while Kise-kun." Then he hangs up.

…

Kise walks to the living room and gives a cup of coffee to Yachiyo. She was sitting while hugging her knees. "I wonder if you would remember anything that happened today…" Kise said as he sat down next to her. She looked up and looked at him. Then she smiled. "How do you feel?" Kise asked.

She quickly hugged Kise again and he fell down the sofa. "Ryouta, you are so warm." She said. Her face was on his chest then she looked up to him. "Ryouta… why does your heart beat so fast?"

"If you will remember this, I won't tell you why." Kise said as he rubbed his head. "My head hurts. *sigh*" He paused and looked at the innocent Yachiyo. "But… even if you can or cannot remember this… It'd take my chances…" He sits up straight with Yachiyo on his lap.

Then he hugged her too.

"Yachiyo, my heart is always like this you know. Whenever you're there. I dislike it when the other guys go near you. And I get mad when anyone says bad things about you. I feel confused, like I always ate something funny, like I ate live butterflies, or I am always on a rollercoaster ride. I feel... weird... I didn't think it was possible. You are cute and all but your personality is a huge turn-off... But for some reason, I like them all. The way you call me 'Ikemen', the way you punch me, or the way you insult me in many different ways. And whenever you smile... I..." He paused and let go of her. "I lose my mind."

She just stared at him with a plain expression. Then she smiled and did the one thing that could make Kise blush more than he ever would. She touched his cheeks and pulled his head down.

And for at least three seconds, she lightly kissed his forehead and smiled.

.

Kise was redder than red. But he managed to say one word... "Daisuki."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**How do you feel?**

* * *

**I feel weird right now. Ahaha. Like I got carried away or something. XDDD But... the next chapter would be quite funn... I think. XD it has the same type content as this one. XDDD**

**Matta ne~**


	20. Chapter 20 - Denial

**Late updates. XD YAY~ Major headache + Writer's block = ME.**

**I can't really think of any witty things to put here so…**

**You may not continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Denial**

Kuroko Tetsuya arrives at Yachiyo's house and quickly enters inside. His face was straight but he was breathing frantically. It seems like he ran all the way there. He enters the living room and calls; "Yachiyo? Kise-kun?"

He found the two people there but they didn't respond. They were sleeping on the sofa.

Kuroko sighed and poked Kise's face.

"Kise-kun…" he called. Instantly he woke up and saw his face. He was so surprised that he screamed and fell off the couch with a loud sound. "Ouch…" Kise held his head and looked up to Kuroko.

"Eh!? Kurokocchi! Uhmm… you know.. Yachi—Meganekko she was—uhm… it's not what—" Kise tried to explain.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Kise-kun." Kuroko interrupted. "No need to explain."

Yachiyo woke up and rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts." Tetsuya looked at her and asked; "You okay? Yachiyo?"

"Huh? Tetsuya? Wait… what happened?" Yachiyo asked looking confused.

"You accidentally drank sake. You thought it was water. Then you… you got drunk. And then… uhm.. I took you here." Kise explained.

"Eh? Well, all I remember was… I was guessing sushi names… then… I drank something. Wait a second, did something happen while I was out?" she asked Kise with a terrifying glare.

"N-nothing happened! I swear! You just fell asleep so I took you here!" Kise defended.

"And where are my glasses?" Yachiyo asked with a terrifying glare again.

"Uhmmm well… when you passed out, we saw it on the ground and… uhmm… it broke." Kise handed the broken glasses to Yachiyo. She didn't respond. She didn't react. She looked at Tetsuya and said; "Gomensai, Tetsuya. I broke the glasses you gave me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yachiyo. Let's just go to the optometrist tomorrow." Tetsuya said. "You better sleep now….Kise-kun, you better go home now. It's already late." Kuroko said to Kise. "Thanks for helping her."

"It's okay. It's nothing, really. Haha. I guess I'd go home now." Kise said as he stood up.

"Ano… Thanks…." Yachiyo said. Kise was happy. He patted her head twice and said; "Your welcome, Meganekko."

After he left, Tetsuya stared at Yachiyo. She realized he was staring and asked; "Uhm, is there any problem?"

Tetsuya continued staring at her and said; "What happened between you and Kise-kun?"

"Nothing!" Yachiyo blushingly defended. But Tetsuya just stared at her. She blushed even more and avoided his stare; "….I wish I know." She whispered.

**The next day…**

"Kise…" Kasamatsu called. "Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai?" he replied with a smile.

.

"**CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE'RE HERE?!" Kasamatsu shouted. "WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR HOURS!" Moriyama protested.**

"Uhm… It's nothing. I just… wanted to go and eat. You know how much I miss you guys." Kise said in an obviously lying voice.

"**K. I. S. E."** They looked at him with glowing wolf-like eyes.

Suddenly, Kise's eyes widened and he looked at something or someone far away. Kasamatsu and Moriyama followed his stare and spotted the reason of his shock.

A girl in a medium length white dress. Her hair had 2 black hairclips on the left wasn't wearing her glasses and instead she was holding on to someone. And that someone is Kuroko Tetsuya.

"WHAT THE—Manager?!" Moriyama reacted. "She looks so cute~~~Maybe I should approach the—"

But he was cut off by Kise who quickly covered his mouth. "HIDE!" he commanded. And they did.

…

The two Kurokos pass by without noticing the three hiding under the table.

"Why are we even hiding, Kise?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Because we'd get caught." Kise said in a serious tone.

"**GOD DAMNIT. KISE! IF YOU ARE GONNA STALK OUR MANAGER, THEN DO IT ON YOUR OWN!" **Kasamatsu shouted.

"I am not stalking her!" Kise defended.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yachiyo appeared out of nowhere and gave them an evil-looking smile. "Hello, Kise-kun." Tetsuya greeted.

"We just happened to pass by. Right guys?" Kise turned to Kasamatsu and Moriyama who started walking away. "We're going Kise, ja."

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Kise begged.

"Ikemen." Kise slowly turned his head around and saw Yachiyo's overflowing black aura. What followed was a loud deafening scream courtesy of Kise Ryouta.

…**.after a minute or so….**

Kise sat down and grabbed his stomach. "I think I'd lose my breakfast in any minute."

"Yachiyo, you shouldn't have punched Kise-kun that hard." Tetsuya said to Yachiyo who is now drinking juice.

"Arigatou, Kurokocchi. You're so kind~" Kise looked teary.

"He deserved it, Tetsuya. He's a stalker." Yachiyo said while still drinking juice.

"Uhm. Yachiyo—" Kise said but…. Yachiyo gave him a sharp look. **"What did you just call me, Ikemen?"**

"I mean, uhm… Meganekko. I thought you and Shigeru have a date today." Kise asked.

"….I called him last night and said I can't go. He understood." Yachiyo explained.

Suddenly, a phone rang. And Tetsuya picked it up. "Hello—"

"**OI, KUROKO! WHERE ARE YOU?! THE COACH IS GOING BERSERK! GO HERE! NOW!" **

Tetsuya removed the phone from his ears and said; "I need to go, I guess. "

"Was that Kagamicchi?" Kise asked. Tetsuya nodded. "If I don't go now, the coach will kill me. I forgot we even have practice today." He paused then asked. "Kise-kun, can take her to the optometrist?"

"Of course." Kise looked happy.

But Yachiyo wasn't. "Wait! Tetsuya? Do you really need to go?"

"I need to, Yachiyo. Don't worry, I'd cook dinner for you again. But for the meantime, Kise-kun will accompany you. Be good, Yachiyo." Tetsuya smiled and ran away before Yachiyo could even say anything.

…awkward silence…

Yachiyo and Kise just sat there for a while. Face to face. Kise thought; _"This is like a date!" _But Yachiyo wasn't looking pleased. "Oi. Stop looking so happy." She sounded angry.

"Uhm… H-hai. There's an eye clinic near our house. We should just go there." Kise suggested.

Yachiyo stood up and said; "Let's go." She turned around and took a step.

But instead she hit her head on a pole. "**Pfftt….. FUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA." **Kise laughed.

"**I'm sorry! I can't stop laughing! Fuwahhahahahhahahaha! MY STOMACH!" **Kise laughed. Yachiyo looked embarrassed and mad at the same time. Kise also stood up and reached out his hand. "If… If you don't want to bump into another pole again, you better hold on." He was slightly blushing.

"No." She walked again and then almost tripped. Kise caught her and said; "Jeez, don't be so stubborn, Meganekko. Why are you even angry at me? Is it because I ruined your day with your Tetsuya?"

"You never told me…" Yachiyo said timidly. "When I was passed out… I felt like I did something weird! What did I exactly do?" Her face was a little red.

"Uhm… you see…" Kise scratched his head. _**"What should I say?! That she hugged me?! Called me Ryouta?! Told me I was strong, smelled good and had soft hair?! That she kissed my forehead?! I can't say that!" **_he thought.

"I... I would tell you after we go to the clinic…" he said. "Now, are you coming or what?" His hand still handed out. She had no choice. She grabbed his hand and said; "Let's just get this over with." With a pinkish face.

"O-ofcourse." Kise stammered. _"Her hand… it's warm." _And blushed after the thought.

**While walking together~**

"Hey, look~ Are those two models?" A girl pointed at Yachiyo and Kise. "Seems like it." Her friend said.

"Oi, look. That girl is cute…. Too bad she has a boyfriend. *sigh*" A guy from the street commented.

"Look girl~ That guys is soo handsome~ Uwaa~ Wait, is that cute girl his girlfriend? That's too bad…"

Kise and Yachiyo can hear everything those people were saying and the two looked like big walking tomatoes.

"I will kill you after this." Yachiyo said to Kise with a big red blushing face. Kise didn't answer but he thought; _"I'd be happy to die now."_

**After a while, they got to the clinic. **

"Excuse me, is the doctor in?" Kise asked the woman in the desk. "Oh my, what a lovely couple~ Is this your girlfriend, Kise-san?"

The two quickly denied; "No! We're not a couple!"

"Oh my~ Well then, you could just enter that door, cute couple~ Fufufu" the woman softly said.

They entered the room and they were greeted by a middle-aged man. "Ah, Kise-san. What brings you here?"

"She needs a new pair of glasses." Kise said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" the doctor asked.

"Eh?! No. She's not!" Kise quickly denied. "But you are holding her hand. Ahaha." The doctor laughed.

Yachiyo and Kise blushed and they quickly let go of each other.

"I-was-just-making-sure-she-won't-bump-unto-someth ing-else-again-because-of-her-eyesight—"

"Ahaha, how sweet~" the doctor said.

"That's not it!" they both defended.

"Ahaha, Okay~ Well then miss, why don't you sit here." The doctor said as he motioned to the leather chair.

"Want me to stay?" Kise asked. She blushed and shouted; "Go wait outside!" Then she pushed him outside and slammed the door behind him.

**After a while…**

Yachiyo got out of the room and she sighed with her eyes closed. "How was it, Meganekko?" Kise asked.

"They didn't have the glasses that fit me…" Yachiyo said. "Oh… is that so…" Kise said.

"I wanted glasses just like the one Tetsuya gave me." She sighed again.

"Well, I doubt they'd have that." Kise tried hard not to laugh.

"Anyway, I got something else instead." She opened her eyes and looked at him; "Contact lenses."

Her eyes were shinier than before and the sight of her made him red like a tomato. "It… it suits you."

"Oh my~ It suits you well, dearie." The woman at the desk said. She looked out the window and frowned; "Oh dear, it's raining again."

"Megane—" Kise tried to say but the look on Yachiyo's face made him stop. She looked dazed, she was looking out the window with sad looking eyes. "Meganekko, are you okay?" Kise asked.

'Hmn? Yeah. I am. I just… remembered something." She admitted.

"You could use the other umbrella here, but it's kinda small." The woman suggested.

"Well, since it's raining… we can't go anywhere far." Kise said. "But we could stay at my house. It's just near so it'd be fine. It's just till it stops raining."

"Huh? Yeah. Okay." She replied. Still dazed. Kise looked worried again.

Kise and Yachiyo ran to his house and opened the door.

"Let's go to the living room." Kise said. But when they arrived at the living room, the t.v. was on.

"Oh? Ryouta? I thought you have something to do today?" His sister greeted.

"Onee-chan?! What are you doing here? Don't you have work today?!" Kise asked.

"I took a leave, remember? But I would go but groceries later." she said. She looked at the blue-haired girl and said; "Oyaa? Who is she, Ryouta?" She stood up and greeted her enthusiastically.

"It's rare for Ryouta to bring a girl home~ Uwaa~ You're cute~ You're a friend of Ryouta, eh? So what's your name?"

"Uhm… I'm Kuroko Yachiyo." She said shyly.

"Kuroko, eh? Hmnn…" his sister seemed like she was thinking. And then she asked; "Are you by any chance Meganekko-chan?"

Kise freaked out and blushed furiously. "ONEE-CHAN!"

"You are!" she looked extremely happy. "Ryouta has told me lots of things about you~"

"He did?" Yachiyo asked.

"**I DID NOT!"** Kise defended.

"Yey~ Let's have a girl talk, Kuroko-san~" his sister said.

"Uhm… okay." Yachiyo said.

"Onee-chan, if you love your dear brother, please don't do this." Kise pleaded.

"Ryouta~ It's just a simple girl talk~ right, Kuroko-san?" His sister was way too energetic.

Yachiyo looked unsure and nervous but… she can't really do anything but nod.

"Ryouta~ Go make us some hot chocolate~" Onee-chan order Kise. "H-hai." Kise depressingly walked towards the kitchen. But as he got there, he immediate pressed his ears against the wall to eavesdrop.

"Ne, Kuroko-san? Do you know the thing about the milk carton?" she asked. "Uhm… I don't know what you are talking about." Yachiyo lied.

"Eh? Well then… I'll tell you the funny story of how much Ryouta prized that carton~" she said. "You see… one day—"

She was stopped when Kise barged into the room. "ONEE-CHAN! HERE'S THE HOT CHOCO!"

"My my, Ryouta. You ruined our conversation." She said. "I just wanted to know your girlfriend~"

"WHAAA—" Kise and Yachiyo blushed furiously.

"Oh well, I have to go now~ I need to go grocery shopping." She stood up and walked to the door; "Well then, bye bye~~~ Oh and by the way, Ryouta~ Don't do anything I wouldn't do~ You're still in highschool so take things slowly~ Jaa ne~"

"ONEEEE-CHAAAAAANNNN!" Kise shouted, but she already left.

….awkward silence….

"I-I'm sorry about t-that, Meganekko." Kise was furiously blushing when he saw that Yachiyo sat there awkwardly with a reddish face.** "**_**GAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS ONEE-CHAN'S FAULT! THE ATMOSPHERE IS WEIRD! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"**_

"Le-let's just turn on the t.v." Kise stuttred as he sat down and turned the flatscreen tv on.

"_**And now it's time for: The Love-love show~" the man in a tuxedo announced. "The show about teenage love stories from all over japan~" **_

Kise quickly changed the channel desperately. With a pink face.

" _**Zutto~ zutto~ Daisuki da yo~" the girl from the t.v. sang. **_

Kise changed the channel again. This time it was quick and very desperate. With a red face.

"_**And now it's time for our little segment~" the announcer said. **_

"_Phew… it's the afternoon news… there surely isn't any love theme—"_Kise thought.

"_**The name of the segment is: 'Love Confessions'. We would announce your anonymous confessions to the girl or guy you like!"**_

**Dot dot dot**

"_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE TELEVISION!?" Kise thought. He glanced at Yachiyo who looked like she was very nervous. "GAAAAAAHH! I MADE HER FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! HOW CAN WE EVER START A CONVERSATION NOW!"_

Yachiyo took the hot choco mug and took a sip. Her expression changed. "This… "

"Uhm… do you like it?" Kise asked. Yachiyo nodded. Kise sat down and said; "Sorry if you feel awkward right now."

"The t.v. shows these day are kinda weird too, ne?" Kise asked in an unsure manner. "Love confessions..." Kise thought. _"Shigeru told me I should confess to her… but…. HOW COULD I? WITH SUCH A WEIRD ATMOSPHERE HERE?!"_

"Y-yeah… the shows are weird. It's fascinating that they can express their feelings though." Yachiyo said timidly.

"I… I'm not good at expressing feelings either." Kise admitted.

"That doesn't sound true. You… you can always express your feelings well." Yachiyo said as she took a sip from the mug.

"Actually no… I'm… I'm bad at saying what I actually feel." Kise said. He sipped from the mug. "Especially when it comes to… liking someone."

Yachiyo paused and looked at the mug. "So… you like someone?" she asked.

"Uhm… yeah." Kise replied.

"_The one Ikemen likes… "_ Yachiyo thought.

"So… what's her name?" she asked.

Kise accidentally spat some of the hot choco he was drinking. He was red and panicky.

"_Why did I ask that?... Do I really want to know? Her name… who she is…"_ Yachiyo thought.

"Uhm… her name. Uh…. S-she—" Kise wanted to say but…..

"**T-the rain!"** Yachiyo shouted to cut him off.

"Eh?" Kise reacted.

"I-it stopped. T-the rain stopped." Yachiyo continued.

"Uh… yeah it did." Kise looked outside. "So… uhm… do you want to go home?" he asked.

"Yes. I could just walk by myself." Yachiyo replied. _"Why did I do that?" s_he thought. _"Don't I want to know?"_

"Are you sure? It's dangerous to go alone." Kise asked. "You're very noticeable so… "

"Noticeable?" she asked.

"I mean… you are noticeable…. You are cute." Kise said. He was looking down in embarrassment.

"Cute?..." Yachiyo blushed too, but then she looked down**. "But… not as cute as the girl you like?"**

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kise asked.

"Huh? Ah… No. I didn't say anything." She quickly replied. "I didn't say anything."

"I didn't say… anything."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Denial END**

* * *

**Sorry I still have a writer's block. (. _ .) So, maybe the next update will be kinda late. I have another story in mind but it's full of drama, and it's about Shakugan No Shana. I shall post it when I'm bored. That story will be kinda short. Wait. It's really short. That's the only thing I could say about it. XDD.**

**Matta ne~**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Five Signs

**Ah... the five signs. The signs that changed her point of view~ Although that would happen in the next chapter. (. _ .) Uhm... well... yeah. And thanks for the reviews~~~~Aiyaaaaaaaaaa~~~**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – The Five Signs**

It's a beautiful sunny day. The birds are chirping and the sun shined like there's no tomorrow. "It's too bright." Yachiyo thought as she walked to school. She entered the gate and everyone stared. Especially the guys.

"Hey, that's the manager of the basketball club." The guy said to his friend. "The one from the game last Friday!"

"She's cute, isn't she?" another guy said.

Yachiyo showed a little pink in her cheeks and thought; "Too much attention… I hate this…."

**"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK. STOP STARING AT ME."** She thought as she forced a smile.

" Ikemen always experience this. Ikemen… he's popular… the girl she likes must be popular too."

"Oi oi, you're getting a lot of attention, Meganekko~" Kise greeted. He smiled at her and she just looked away; "Good morning, Ikemen." She said timidly. "Speak of the devil."

"Huh? Yeah… Good morning." Kise said._ "What happened to her?"_

They got to the room and they were greeted with great enthusiasm.

"Kuroko-san! Kise-san! Ohayouu~~~" An energetic guy greeted. "Ohayou." The two greeted back.

They got to their seats and Yachiyo was approached by Mikage.

"Kuroko-san! Ohayou~ " Mikage asked in a friendly tone. Yachiyo smiled and also greeted her good morning. The other girls also gathered around Yachiyo. "Ne, Kuroko-san? Are you wearing contacts?" "Sugoiii~"

In turn, Kise was also surrounded by guys. "Ne, Kise. Your manager is kinda cute." A guy teasing whispered to Kise. Kise gave him a deadpan look. "Ne, Kise? Do you have her number?"

"Uwaa~ You're so cool Kuroko-san!" Mikage said. Like a fangirl and her idol.

Kise looked at Yachiyo and she looked back. Kise smiled but she just looked away.

_"Did I do something wrong?"_ he thought.

**_Time for recess~_**

"Meganekko, are you mad at me?" Kise asked Yachiyo who was nibbling on a sandwich. "I'm not mad at you."

"I'm just making sure I won't get affected with your brain damage. It's highly infectious." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Oi oi, why are you insulting me so early in the morning?" Kise frowned.

"Insulting? Am I merely diagnosing you disease." She nibbled the sandwich and said; "You should eat too."

"Uwaaa~ Are you concerned?" Kise looked happy.

"No. It's just that, your constipation might come back." She replied in the same deadpan voice.

"Ouch." Kise said with a teary chibi face.

"Kise-kun!" A girl's voice called. Kise turned around and waved at the girl.

Yachiyo watched as Kise walked towards the girl and talked to her. "That girl's kinda pretty." She thought. Kise was laughing and the girl laughed too. She had wavy light brown hair and fair skin with brown eyes. "Seems like they're close."

Yachiyo looked away and took a pencil. "Maybe I should just check my homework." She thought. She heard Kise's laughter and the girl's laughter fill the air; "Ahahahaha." And snap.

**"Eh? My pencil…" Yachiyo said as she looked at the pencil that was snapped into two.**

She then grabbed a ruler from her bag. Then she heard Kise's laughter again; "Ahaha, really? That happened?". Yachiyo thought; "He seems happy." And snap.

**"Aree… my ruler." She said innocently. "Maybe I should just use a mechanical pencil." She took a mechanical pencil from her case and started writing.**

"Ahahaha. That's funny. Izumi." And once again, a loud snap.

**"Oh my… my mechanical pencil." Yachiyo looked at the horrible looking thing that shattered in her hands.**

"So, I guess I'd see you this lunch?" the Kurumi-girl asked Kise.

**She forcefully stood up, knocked her chair and made a loud noise. Everyone in the room looked at her, including Kise and the Izumi-girl.**

She blushed in embarrassment. "A-ano… G-gomenasai. I… I thought I saw… a s-spider."

"_Ahaha, that's adorable~"_ the guys thought.

"You okay?" Kise asked.

Yachiyo gave him a dim-faced twitchy smile and said;** "Yeah! I'm feeling awesome! Don't mind me. You can continue your conversation with that pretty girl, ne?"**

She fixed her chair and sat straight. Then she faced the window with her hand cupped under her head. Everything about her said; **_"I am angry and desperately trying to hide it."_**

Kise stared at Yachiyo with a terrified expression; _"What did I do wrong?! Is she mad at me?! I didn't do anything?! Is this because of yesterday!?"_

….

**Time for lunch**

"Yachiyo~ Ryouta~ Let's go eat lunch~" Shigeru called in a friendly and energetic manner.

Yachiyo stood up and Kise followed. Before they could go out of the room Yachiyo asked; "Aree? You're not eating with the pretty girl?" Her voice was deadpan and cold.

Kise shuddered. "W-what? Uhm… if you mean Izumi, I told her I won't join." he said in a shaky voice.

"Shigeru, let's go eat." Yachiyo said and quickly she and Shigeru went away.[Actually she dragged Shigeru away] They were followed by Kise who was screaming; "OI WAIT FOR ME!"

At the rooftop:

"Uhm… Yachiyo? You okay?" Shigeru asked. Yachiyo smiled at him. The same twitchy and terrifying smile. "Yeah, of course! I feel perfect!" Liar.

"Uhm… okay? So… Ryouta… who's the girl?" Shigeru asked. And SNAP.

"Sorry, I broke my chopsticks." Yachiyo said innocently.

**"THAT'S NOT BROKEN! IT'S SHATTERED!?"** the two thought.

…

Time for basketball practice…

"Uwaa~ Manager~ Your lenses suit you~" Moriyama praised.

Then he was hit by a flying ball on the head. "Sorry, senpai! The ball slipped out of my hand!" Kise apologized in the most innocent way possible.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!?" Moriyama shouted at him.

**"SHUT UP. GO AND PRACTICE, IDIOTS. NOW. 30 LAPS. ALL OF YOU."** Yachiyo said over her megaphone.

"It's the same old manager, only cuter. But same attitude." The members thought. "But still cute~"

…

After practice…

Yachiyo was already walking to the gate of the school when Kise called her; "Oi, Meganekko!" She looked back and gave him a deadpan look. She sighed and said; "What do you want?"

"Oi oi, why are you mad at me again?" Kise asked.

"I am not mad at you. You are over-thinking things." She said in the same deadpan voice.

"Kise-kun!" The Izumi-girl called. She was with her friends. "Hello~ Where are you going?"

"Well, just going home." Kise answered. "Oh right, Izumi, this is Megane-Kuroko... Kuroko-san."

Kurumi smiled at her and she smiled too. "Domo."

"So, Kise-kun, want to join us? We'll go karaoke~" Izumi asked.

"Uhm… no thanks. I need to go home now. Thanks for the offer though." Kise said. He waved at the girls who then walked away.

Yachiyo started walking too. Not saying anything.

"Ne, want to go eat ice cream?" Kise asked Yachiyo. "If you're really not mad, then let's go."

She stopped and said; "Where."

Kise smiled and said; "It's just near~ Let's go!"

He caught up to her and they both start walking.

"Didn't you say you need to go home now?" she asked.

"I lied. Ahaha. Do you want me to go home?" Kise said.

"Did you forget I'm a feminist?" Yachiyo asked in a deadpan irritated voice.

"Do you always get angry easily?" Kise asked.

"Do you have to always misunderstand me?" she asked.

"Then why don't you explain?" Kise asked again.

She didn't say anything more. Kise raised his arms and said; "Yay~ I won the argument!"

"We weren't arguing." She replied. "I just told you that you should lie to a girl, especially when you are close. Or if you like her."

Kise stopped walking and said; "What? Wait… do you mean—"

" I didn't mean anything." She said she stopped walking.

"Are you jealous?" Kise asked. She started walking again. But Kise caught up to her and blocked her way. "Are you jealous?" he asked again.

"No. I'm a feminist." She replied.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping." Kise said then he laughed out loud. "Fuwhahahahahha. Sorry! I can't really help it! Ahahahhahahaaahaha."

"If you don't stop laughing, I will punch you and run away." Yachiyo said in a deadpan voice.

"Sorry sorry!" Kise said. But his eyes were teary with laughter. They started walking again but Kise was smiling along the way. _"Was she jealous? Does that mean anything? It does, right? So… I have a chance? Right? So that means my chances aren't zero! Uwaaaaaaa~~~"_

"Oi, stop making silly faces. Is this the store?" Yachiyo asked. Kise wasn't answering. He was just standing there with a silly blushing expression on his face.

Yachiyo sighed and entered at store. She came back with 2 popsicles. The first one was blue and the other was pink. Kise was still standing there with a silly face. People are starting to stare at him. Yachiyo sighed and opened the pink popsicle.

She walked toward Kise and inserted the popsicle in his mouth. With brutal force. Kise shrieked and almost dropped the popsicle. "What was that for!"

Yachiyo was already walking away and therefore did not pay any attention to him. Kise caught up and said; "Jeez, that was very violent." He looked at Yachiyo who was eating the blue popsicle.

_"Not answering eh?... well then…"_ Kise thought. "Oh right, remember the prize you were supposed to give us after we won against Yumesaki?" he asked.

Yachiyo seemed to jump a little. "I lied when I told our teammates that it was just a joke." He admitted.

"S-so, Mega—" He was interrupted by a sudden strong jab on his side. "Ugh…Ouch that hurts!"

"Joke or not. I will not do it." Yachiyo said and she gave him a half-eyed look. "Never."

"But it's a promise, is it not?" Kise teased. "Are you embarrassed?"

Yachiyo blushed a little and said; "I'm only doing that to guy I like."

"So… there's someone?" Kise asked. His expression changed. He held his side and stopped walking.

Yachiyo looked at him. Her eyes widened; "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am…" Kise said with a smile but he was still holding on to his side. "Can we sit there for a while?" He pointed at the playground with swings.

When they got there, Kise and Yachiyo sat on the swings. "I'm sorry…" She apologized she can't bear to look at Kise now.

"Eh? I-I'm fine really! Ahaha. But I dropped my popsicle though. So. Ahahaha." Kise said in a frantic manner. Yachiyo was still worried. _"How do I cheer her up?"_ he thought.

"But if you give me my prize then I'd be fine." He teasingly requested.

"I-I already told you! I'm only doing that to the guy I like!" she shouted with embarrassment.

Kise stayed quiet and swung a little. "So… there's someone? Someone you like?" he asked.

"I…" Yachiyo said. "I… don't know." She paused and looked at the melting popsicle. "I don't know. I'm not sure. I am clueless on how to know… if I do like someone or not."

"That's simple. Look for these signs:" Kise looked up and swung like a child. His hair swayed in the wind. Yachiyo looked at him as he seemingly enjoyed the swing. "Why does my heart…" she thought.

**"First, whenever you're with the one you like, your heart beats fast."** He said after the first swing. Then he swings again. Yachiyo's eyes were sparkling as she stared at him.

_"Did I eat something funny?"_ she thought.

**"Second, if you're together, you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach."** Kise said after the swing. He swung again but this time, he pushed himself higher into the air.

_"what an idiot, he might hurt himself…_" she thought with a worried face.

**"Third, you care about them, like if they get hurt.**" Kise said after he got down. He rode again, but it was higher. He laughed as he got higher into the air. "_He's so childish… but…_" Yachiyo smiled as she watched him play like a little child.

**"Fourth, even if he acts weird or immature, you still accept him."** Kise said. He stopped swinging and then she smiled at her. His smile was warm and genuine. And it made her blush.

**"And fifth, whenever they smile, you forget everything."**

They stare at each other for seconds until Yachiyo stands up from the swing. "T-the popsicle is melting." She tried to say in a deadpan voice. She then starts eating the popsicle again while blushing. "T-thanks for that…. For telling me those signs."

Kise also stood up. He faced her and said; "Well, you could thank me by giving me my promised prize." He teased.

Yachiyo blushed and shouted angrily; "What is wrong with you! Stop talking about those things!" She forcefully stuffed her popsicle into his mouth.

"Whatever! I'm going home!" she shouted and then ran off.

…

Kise didn't run after her. The blue popsicle was still in his mouth. Then slowly… he took it out and turned bright red. "WHAAAAATTTT!" he screamed.

"T-that… that was…. a-an…. an i-indirect… k-k-kiss?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**THE FIVE SIGNS END**

* * *

**Tetsuya is on the next chapter... And... I just realized I am writing 2000 words per chapter. (. _ .) is it too long?**

**Matta ne~**


	22. Chapter 22 - How much

**How much do you like/love someone? I dunno. I've never been in-love. Neither did I take my real life crushed seriously. Anime guys are enough for me. Real people suck. Ahaha. JK. [but I somehow mean it.] **

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – How much**

Yachiyo thought. She stared at the vacant seat beside her. The sensei is already discussing the lessons. _"Maybe he's just cutting classes. But, it's already afternoon. He hasn't showed up yet. Did something happen to him? Is he alright? Maybe he's sick or something? I hope not. Today is rest day. We don't have basketball practice today."_ Her thoughts were quick.

"_Should I call him? Maybe I should."_ She thought. She looked at the clock. _"When will the class end? Why is time moving so slowly?"_ She started packing her things already_. "He's fine, Yachiyo, he's fine. But is he—"_

"Okay, that's all for today. Class dismissed." The sensei finally said. Before anyone could even say a thing; Yachiyo already left the room. She left like a fast wind which shocked her classmates.

"Uhm… was that Kuroko-san?" a guy asked. "Maybe she's in a hurry?" He had a confused expression.

"But that's too much hurry." The other said as he shrugged.

"Is she a member of the track and field club?"

…

Yachiyo was already out of school. She's already running at the streets. Then she stopped.

"_**THE HECK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!" **_

"_Okay, Yachiyo, calm down. Just call him. Maybe he's fine."_ She thought. She took her phone and called Kise. _"Come on… pick up."_ It took a while before he answered.

"Hello?" his voice was rusty.

"Ikemen? Are you okay? Why are you absent today?" Yachiyo asked.

He paused and said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kinda sick. I forgot to inform the teacher."

"Is your sister there?" she asked.

"No." he answered. Then suddenly something shattered in the background. Like a glass or plate.

"What was that? Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah. I'm just trying to cook." Kise answered then he coughed. Then something shattered again.

"Wait there, and don't move." she said.

"Wha—There's no need—" Before he could even finish, she already hung up.

She ran fast… and faster. He got to his house after a few minutes.

She was still breathing hard and was sweating too. She rang the doorbell and in a few seconds, Kise opened the door.

He looked… not okay. His hair was messy and he's wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. His expression was consisted of furrowed eyebrows, dog eyes and a frown. His face was a little red too.

"Whatever happened to idiots not getting sick?" she greeted in a deadpan manner.

"I guess I got smarter." Kise said in a desperate response to sound okay. "I'm okay though." He turned around and hit his head on the wall.

"You. Bed. Now." Yachiyo said in an evil-looking expression.

"I'm fine. I'd just go and lie in the sofa or something." Yachiyo touched his forehead to check his temperature. In reaction, he blushed and a steam formed from his face.

"You're burning up." She said.

"N-no. I'm okay. I can take care of myself." He started walking to the living room. When he got there; he sat on the couch and placed a blanket over his head. Like a hikkikomori. Then he turned on the t.v.

Yachiyo watched him with a blank expression. –Silence— Then she walked up to him and hit his head. Hard. Brutal.

"**Is that your way of taking care of yourself? You little piece of shit."** She said in a cold evil tone. [gomen for the word]

She took the remote away from him and then stared at him evilly. **"Sit there and do nothing."**

Kise was terrified. "Y-yes, Ma'am."

...

After a while, Yachiyo checked his temperature. "38.7" she said with a frown. "Seriously? How did you get sick?"

_Flashback: _

_Kise went home and placed the popsicle in a glass. It was melting so he placed it on the refrigerator. He was still blushing as he tried to touch his lips. "Meganekko… she… Uwaaaaaa… What should I do? __**Tell me oh great popsicle!**__" He started at the popsicle for hours. While it was on the fridge. After a while he sneezed. And he did that so long that he caught a cold afterwards._

_End flashback._

"Uhm… I was… uh… I left the window open?" Kise said in an obviously lying manner. Yachiyo gave him an "I don't believe a thing you're saying" look.

"Did you drink your medicine?" she asked.

"No—I mean, yeah. Of course. Ha-ha-ha." He lied again. And she gave him another "I don't trust you stare."

"Did you eat already?" she asked again.

"A-ha-ha-ha. Of course." Kise lied in the most obvious way possible. This time she can't hold back.

"**Stop messing with me, you little bastard."** She said as her hair flew like Medusa's and her eyes glowed red. Kise was terrified again.

She sighed and gave herself a light facepalm. "Lay there for a while. I'd just cook food."

She went to the kitchen and turned on the stove. In a few minutes, she's already cooking soup. Kise was still on the sofa. _"She's here… in my house… alone… and cooking food… for me…This seems like something out of an anime...*sniffs*... __That smells nice."_ He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Yachiyo was stirring the soup when he entered. Her hair was tied in a little ponytail. She turned around and said; **"I told you to sit, didn't I? You nincompoop."**

"Sorry… I'd just sit here." Kise sat on the chair and buried his face in his arms. He looked up at Yachiyo who was staring at him with crossed arms.

"I'm just making sure you won't do anything stupid." She said.

"Why are you taking care of me?" he asked. She turned around to turn off the stove. "Because I know how stupid and careless you are."

"Thank you…" Kise said. "For taking care of me… Even if it's just because you think I'm stupid. Ahaha"

Kise can't see her face. But she was blushing. "Yes, you are really stupid."

"It's kinda funny. You're acting like my wife. We're like a young married couple." Kise blurted out.

–Silence—

Yachiyo blushed, but she wasn't showing her face.

"I-I didn't mean that! Sorry! Sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Y-yeah. I know... And how violent am I to you?" She said.

"So-sorr—" Kise tried to say again.

"Just stop talking." she interrupted. She turned around with a knife in her hand a demonic face. "Okay?"

Kise quickly covered his mouth. And nodded frantically.

After a while Kise was already eating the soup.

"Uwaa.. this taste good~" He placed down the half-empty bowl.

"**Finish it. All." **Yachiyo demanded. She stood up and asked; "Where's the medicine?"

"Up there." Kise pointed at the tall cupboard. She walked towards it and reached up her hand. She was standing on her toes but she can't even reach it. Kise was trying hard not to laugh. She was embarrassed and furious at the same time. "Are you laughing at me?" She flashed him a death glare. And Kise shook his head like a hundred times.

She grabbed a chair and stepped on it. She managed to open the cupboard. Then she placed the medicine in front of Kise. "Drink this."

Kise stared at the shiny silver aluminum in front of him and the glass of water next to it. He stared at it for seconds. Yachiyo crossed her arms and gave him a half-eyed look.

Then he reached up and took the aluminum. Yachiyo grew impatient and quickly took the tablet out and placed it in front of him.

**"Take it. Now." she commanded.**

And once again, he just stared at it.

**"Oh come on! Are you taking it or not!?"** she screamed.

"I will! I will! I'm just…" he took the pill and stared at it again.

"**What are you? A kindergarten? Take it already!"** she commanded. Then she took the tablet and forcefully stuffed it in his mouth. Then he swallowed.

"**BITTER!"** he screamed. Then he drank the glass of water.

Yachiyo laughed. Not an evil one. It's a genuine laugh. "You act like a 10 year old. Ahahaha." Kise looked at her and smiled.

After a while…

Kise lay on the couch with a blanket over him. Yachiyo sat on the floor and touched his forehead to get his temperature. "Maybe you should lay on your bed." She said. Kise tried to sit up straight but his head ached. He touched it and said; "Ouch."

"I'd help you. Hold on to me." Yachiyo said. "N-no it's fine!" Kise protested due to extreme embarrassment, but she already grabbed him arm. "Even if you protest, it's not like I ever listen to you." She said.

They got to his room. And… it was messed up. Papers were scattered everywhere. On the floor. On the bed. On the table. The bed was unmade. Like someone rolled out from it and never fixed it in a hundred years. There were posters on the side. And a mini messy book shelf near the desk. And the desk; untidy. Very. But there was the big white cabinet too. It looked okay though.

Yachiyo still held Kise's arm so he won't fall down. But… she sighed deeply.

"I know my room is messy! I didn't expect a guest you know!" Kise defended.

"Sit on the chair for a while, I'd fix this mess." She said. "What?!" Kise looked surprised. "SIT. DOWN." She ordered. And he did.

Yachiyo started picking up the papers first. Then she went to the desk to clean it up. She piled the papers neatly into a set and arranged the books. In just a minute, she's already on the bed. Trying to fix it.

"How do you make cleaning look so easy? You're acting like a house wife." Kise joked. He watched as she sat on the bed and arranged the pillows. "Lay down." She said. "Oh wait, change your clothes first."

Yachiyo stood up and opened the cabinet. And… there were hundreds of clothes. Of many colors, and types. "What the heck…" she reacted. "Why do you own much more clothes than me?" she teased.

"I-I'm a model remember?!" he defended.

"I have no idea what to pick." She admitted.

He stood and picked up some clothes then said to her. "This."

But she just stood there. "I'm just gonna change into this." Kise cleared. But she didn't quite get it. "So?"

"So… you're not gonna watch me change, are you?" he asked.

She turned red and said; "O-of course. I was just leaving." She walked out of the room and closed the door. After a minute…..

"Oi, why do you take so long?" she asked impatiently. "Yeah, I'm …. done." Kise said.

So she entered the room, but… Kise was just putting on his shirt. Yachiyo flared up and looked away. Kise turned around and faced her. But she was blushing furiously.

**"You call that done?!"** she shouted with a blushing face.

Kise laughed. "You're too affected. Ahaha. You're secretly a pervert aren't you?" he teased.

Her hair flowed like Medusa and her eyes glowed red. "I'm just kidding!" Kise shouted. He lay on the bed and she sat on the floor. She had her back turned and leaned against the bed, while Kise stared at her from behind.

"It's already late, aren't you going?" Kise asked.

"We don't have classes tomorrow. It's a holiday." She answered. There was silence in the air.

"Meganekko… I've always wondered." Kise said. "Do you hate the rain? I've seen you stare at it before with a lonely expression."

"I just keep on remembering some memories." She said.

"Bad memories?" Kise asked. "Can you tell me?" But she didn't answer. "I would listen." Kise added.

She sighed and said; "I never had any friends. Though that's quite obvious. I used to study in an all-girls middle school. I was awkward and shy. I looked cute though. And my grades were high." She sounded like she was boasting but her voice was lonely. "But I always have this feeling that nobody really liked me. One day, it was really rainy. Everyone started leaving. Unfortunately I forgot my umbrella. But everyone else had someone to share with. I was alone. I stayed there for hours. The rain didn't seem like it would stop. Tetsuya was always there to help me, but he lived far away. Mom and Dad are always busy and they come home late. I don't have any brother or sister. So I walked home alone." She said. "I didn't get sick like you though."

"I'm sorry…" Kise said. "I didn't know…"

"Of course you wouldn't. You're not psychic." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Anyway, I would transfer to Seirin once second year starts so I'd get to see Tetsuya more frequently." She said in a happy voice.

"Huh? You would?" Kise asked. "Yup, didn't you know?" she asked him. He sat up and she turned around. "Will you really leave?" he asked.

"You shouldn't move so much." She stood up and then sat on the bed.

"Will you… will you really transfer?" Kise asked again. "Please don't leave."

"Huh? Why not?" she asked.

"Because… I don't want you to leave." Kise replied.

"If it's because of me being the manager—"

"Don't leave! I-I haven't told you some things yet." Kise said.

"Things? What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't waste time… I'm so stupid to only realize that now." Kise paused and looked straight at her;

"the things…how much I enjoy your witty response… how I think your eyes sparkle… how much I like to look at you when you're reading… how much I love to see you smile… how much I tremble just because you're right in front of me… how I keep many remembrance about you…" He was blushing. And she knew. But she can't speak. "And how much…

**I like you."**

.

.

.

TBC

How much END

* * *

**Phew... one chapter finished... and one more to go before I take a 1 day break. XDDD. **

**Matta ne~**


	23. Chapter 23 - A promise

**I have never once been in-love with a real person. So it's very difficult for me to write about romance. XDDD Anime guys rule my love life. Because real people suck. XDDD Ahaha.**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – A promise**

**"I like you."** Kise said to Yachiyo. She looked away and stood up.

"Your fever might have affected your thinking, you should sleep."

But Kise grabbed her hand and said; "I'm not joking."

"Please let go." She said. She wasn't looking at him. "No. I won't let you go. I like you, Meganekko." Kise said. She was shocked and didn't know what to say. His hand tightened the grip on hers. And she lost it.

**"STOP SAYING YOU LIKE ME ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU IDIOTIC IKEMEN BASTARD!"** She was red and furious. But mostly embarrassed.

Kise was terrified. But he was red too.

And then a sudden phone call for Yachiyo.

She answered it, then her whole demeanor and voice changed. "Hello, Tetsuya?... Yeah, I'm fine… I'm at my apartment right now… I already ate dinner… Please tell Auntie that I won't be there tomorrow… I, have some things to do… Yeah, I'll be sleeping soon… Okay… Thanks!... Ja ne~" Then she hung up and sighed.

"You need to go home, don't you?" Kise asked. She sat down and faced him. "Nope." She answered. "You lied to him." He said. "Because of me?"

"Tetsuya can easily tell if I'm lying or not. And he let me slide, so it's fine." She said.

"After all I told you, why aren't you leaving yet? Aren't you uncomfortable?" Kise asked. She didn't answer. "Please go home. You don't have to stay here. It's already—"

**"GOD DARNIT, IKEMEN. YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LEAVE AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO?"** she shouted angrily. Then her voice softened. "Even if you make me feel awkward a hundred times, I won't leave an idiotic sick person all alone."

"But, Megane—"

**"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MY FRIEND AREN'T YOU!? NOW DO AS I SAY AND SLEEP!"** she shouted again.

Kise was shocked and then he lay down. "So… friend, huh? I guess that's a good start. Ahahaha. I'll try and change that."

"You are an idiot." She said in a deadpan voice.

"I feel happy though." Kise said.

"Oi, you're supposed to be sick. Not annoying. Stop talking like that." She said.

"Tell me. Do I have a chance with you?" Kise asked.

"I told you to stop talking like that!" she scolded in her evil Medusa form.

"Ahaha, sorry." Kise laughed.

"Seriously, you should sleep now." Yachiyo said.

"I'm sorry. I can't sleep right now. I don't want to waste any moment." Kise said while smiling. "Though if you hold me hand, I will sleep~"

Her eyes glowed red and she was about to punch him. Kise already had his eyes close because of it.

But instead of hitting him, she held his hand instead. "Okay. Now sleep." She said while blushing.

"I don't think I can fall asleep now." Kise said while blushing too.

"Ikemen, your fever is too high that you think you like me." Yachiyo said in her plain voice.

"I told you, it's real." Kise said again. "Why don't you believe me?"

She paused and looked at him. "Are you sure? If you get better tomorrow morning; will you still like me? Will you remember?"

Kise held her hand tighter. "Promise."

…

Kise woke up and Yachiyo was already gone. It was already morning.

"She must have left when I was sleeping." He thought. He went down to the kitchen and there, in front of the stove was her.

Yachiyo had her hair in a ponytail again. Then she turned around a little. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning." Kise rubbed his eyes and said; "G-good morning."

She turned to the stove again and asked; "Do… do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Kise smiled and walked up to her slowly.

"I guess you don't remember." She said in a sad voice. Then suddenly Kise hugged her from behind.

"I promised. Of course I remember. Daisuki dayo." He said softly. He let go and she turned around.

Then she checked his temperature using her hand. "Your fever is gone." Then she paused. "But brain damage can't be measured by temperature anyway."

Kise laughed and pinched her cheek. "You're real."

She then pinched both of his cheeks hard. He let go of her face because of the pain and screamed; "OUCHHH!" She smiled and said; "Real enough."

**Meanwhile at Tetsuya's house.**

**"Okaa-san, Yachiyo won't come over. She has a date with Kise-kun." Tetsuya said in a deadpan voice.**

**"Oh? She told you?" his mother asked.**

**"She doesn't need to tell me." Tetsuya replied.**

**….**

Back to Kise and Yachiyo:

"You have lots of movies. And very different genres." Yachiyo commented. She and Kise are at the living room.

"Do you like movies?" Kise asked.

"Hmn… You could say that." She answered.

"Note taken: On our first date we'd go watch a movie~" Kise said happily. But he was hit by a flying throw pillow. "Oh my, the pillows have come to life." Yachiyo said innocently.

"I never thought getting hit by a pillow could be so painful." Kise said in a teary face. "That's so violent. Ahaha. But also kinda cute~"

"Aren't you embarrassed when you say those things?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, actually. I'm always embarrassed around you. I just want to say everything I think. Since I already told you how I feel, I don't need to hide anything." Kise said in a smiling face. And she slightly blushed.

"Oh right! Speaking of not hiding anything~ Wait here~" Kise ran upstairs and got back in mere seconds. He held a medium sized light blue box up in the air and enthusiastically shouted; "Tada~"

"You look like an idiot right now." Yachiyo sighed in a depressing manner.

"Lookie here~ I kept some important things here." Kise sat down next to Yachiyo in the couch. Then he opened the box. He took out a milk carton.

"Eh? That milk carton." Yachiyo looked surprised.

"I kept many remembrance about you in here." Kise said proudly with a little blush.

"That's weird." She commented.

"You gave me this remember? It is the first ever thing you gave me." Kise explained. Then he took out a tissue paper. "When you first ate the sandwich I gave you, I kept its tissue." Then he took out a handkerchief. "When you first cried in front of me, I wiped your tears with these, remember?" Then he took out a piece of torn paper. "When we switched bags, I tore one page from your notebook." Then lastly, a small piece of glass. "When you broke your glasses, I kept this one part."

He looked at Yachiyo.

"Isn't the milk soiled?" she asked.

Kise made a crying expression ; "I *sniffs* kept these things *sniffs* And that's the only thing you could say? *sniffs* "

"Uhm… I can't really think of anything to say…" she shyly admitted.

"Well… how about 'That's so sweet, Ryouta~" or 'Yes I'll be your kanojo~' or—"

Then he was hit by another flying pillow. "Oh my, the pillows are haunted. They seem to hate you." She said in the most innocent manner possible.

"You're so violent!" Kise wiped his tears. "I like it more when you were drunk."

"Eh? Speaking of that…" she gave a deadly glare to him and asked; "What did I do back then?"

Kise sweated and panicked. "Uhmm… well… complimented me."

"Eh? That's it? *sigh* Good, I thought I did something weird." She sighed in relief.

"Actually… you told me that I was strong, smelled good and that I have soft hair." Kise continued.

She instantly blushed a little. "Uhmm…"

"You also called me Ryouta, and you made me call you Yachiyo." He added.

She turned redder. "Stop…"

"And constantly hugged me, then you kissed my forehead." He finished.

She flustered so much that a steam cloud formed above her head. "SHUT UP!"

"Ahahhahaahahaa." Kise laughed out loud.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. She was trying to seem tough. But it was the complete opposite. They both froze when they realized that their faces were only 2 inches apart. Kise moves a few strands of hair away from her eyes and smiled. His and her faces were both red tomatoes.

Then she head-butted him.

Kise shrieked in pain. "Jeez! I thought we were having a moment!"

"I will kill you if you ever do that again." She said coldly.

"You started it! And doesn't your head hurt a bit?" he asked.

"Not a single bit." She answered.

"Monster." He said in a terrified voice.

"Glad you know. So, do you still like a monster?" she asked.

"I promised didn't I?" he said. His face was a tiny bit blushing and his smile was bright.

But instead she said. "Weirdo."

"I am a weirdo? Ahaha." Kise laughed. "But I am _your_ weirdo."

"Oi oi, since when did_ I_ claim you?" she gave him an annoyed look.

"You don't need to claim. You already own me~"

"That's the silliest thing I heard."

"Why thank you for that compliment~"

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A promise END**

* * *

**The promise... XD Phew... at last... I managed to finish this chapter! The romantic moments keep turning out to be pure comedy. XD Buuuuuuuuuuutttt, you'd get to see some more of Yachiyo's point of view in the next chapters. Ahaha. But that would take a while. XDD**

**Matta ne~**


	24. Chapter 24 - Ryouta the second

**The reviews are making my heart melt~~~ UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~ Thanks for the support you guys~ I hope you won't get tired of this story till the very end~ I shall do my best till then! :D **

**Oh and... at the end of this chapter is something odd. Very odd. Ahaha. You'll find out~ I wouldn't want to spoil.**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Ryouta the second**

Yachiyo buried her face in her arms. She seemed like she was sleeping. It's fine though, it's recess anyway. With her face not showing, and her very quiet attitude, their classmates wondered.

"Ano... is something wrong with Ya-chan?" Mikage asked.

"I don't know... she doesn't seem normal." another girl said with a worried tone.

"Uwaaaa~ I hope Ya-chan's alright!" Mikage screamed.

Aside from their worried faces, the one with the most worried expression was Kise. He poked Yachiyo's head lightly and asked; "Oi, Meganekko. You alright? You've been like this since morning." She didn't respond. "Are you sleeping?" Kise asked and poked her head three times.

Yachiyo sat up straight and touched her head. "Stop poking me." She made the cutest yawn ever and said; "I'm... sleep-deprived."

Kise blushed at the scene and stammered; "Y-you are? Uhm... uh... W-why?"

Yachiyo stared at him with half-eyes and thought; _"Because of you. Idiot."_ She sighed and said to herself; _"Just ignore it, Yachiyo." _

*WOOF~ WOOF~* She looked outside the window. _"Was that a dog I just heard?" _she thought.

"Yachiyo~ Let's go, we have a meeting~" Shigeru Saitou called from outside Yachiyo's and Kise's classroom.

"Hnn?" Yachiyo turned around and said; "Hai. Matte kudasai." As she stood up, Kise followed her.

"What is it, Shigeru-kun?" she asked.

"Yo, Shigeru!" Kise casually greeted.

"Yo, Ryouta~" Shigeru said in a friendly tone. "We'll talk about the school festival. We have to arrange the schedules properly." He and Yachiyo started walking at the corridor, with Kise just behind them. "So, I don't think we can finish it today. It's way too much work, don't you think?"

"Hmn… guess you're right. Let's meet up tomorrow." Yachiyo said.

"Fine by me." Shigeru answered.

"Not fine by me." Kise suddenly joined in the conversation.

A sudden silence filled the air.

"Uhm… Yachiyo? You're eyes look different, did you sleep last night?" Shigeru looked confused.

"Yeah, she's sleep-deprived. I don't know why though. Do you know? Shigeru?" Kise continued talking as if he was part of the conversation.

"Ignore it." Yachiyo said in a deadpan manner. "Maybe if you ignore it, it will go away."

"Are you talking about me? Go away? WHY? And why do you refer to me as **'it'** Meganekko?" Kise asked in a depressed tone.

"uhm… Yachiyo so… the festival will be on—" Shigeru tried to say but he was interrupted by Kise.

"Oi oi! Shigeru! Don't ignore me too! T^T" Kise annoyingly cries.

"Ignore it, Shigeru-kun." Yachiyo said.

"As I was saying—" Shigeru continued.

"Don't refer to me as **'it'**… you are hurting my fragile feelings, Meganekko! T^T" Kise interrupted. **"La, la, la, LAAAAAAAA! Don't ignore me! You can't ignore me! LA LA LA LA LAAA—"**

Suddenly Yachiyo hits Kise's stomach with her elbow.

Kise dropped to the ground like a dying chibi and Shigeru had a frightened expression on his face.

Yachiyo had a scary evil looking blank expression on her face. When she turned to Shigeru she innocently smiled and said; "My my, I thought I heard someone! Ahaha, silly me! Why don't we continue our conversation at the student council's office?" Her perfect innocent act tried to cover her terrifying nature. But it was still scary.

Shigeru stood there like a rock. Scared. "You should... uhhmm... get some sleep, Yachiyo..." His voice was shaking.

When they got to the student council room; Yachiyo slammed the door behind her.

"There still aren't any other members here, just as usual. Right, Yachiyo?" Shigeru turns to Yachiyo who had her back against the door.

And she was blushing.

"Did Ryouta confess to you?" he asked. She looked at him with a shocked yet blushing expression. "Ah… so he did. Ahaha. And that's why you didn't get to sleep last night? You ended up thinking about it till morning, didn't you? Aahahhahahaha~" Shigeru laughed out loud.

**"Yachiyo, I told Ryouta that I like you~"** Shigeru said in a teasing kind of way.

Yachiyo looked at him with a confused expression and asked; "What? But I'm not your type. And you already like someone else."

"Ahaha. I know~ Ryouta still doesn't know a thing~ Ahaha." Shigeru laughed. "I told him that I like you because I knew he liked you from the start~ I just wanted to see his expression but things got so fun that I decided not to tell him the truth. Ahaha~ The jealousy on his face was hilarious. Ahaha~"

Yachiyo just gave him a half-eyed chibi look; "So that's why you act very weird whenever the three of us are together. And why you asked me out on a date." She sighed and sat down at a desk.

"Gomen, Gomen. Ahaha." Shigeru apologized. "I know what I did was not nice at all. I'd tell him the truth soon, Yachiyo. But after I had enough fun. Ahaha~"

"I won't help you help you confess to the girl you like anymore." Yachiyo said in a serious tone.

"Waaaaaah! Yachiyo! Come on, I was helping you and Ryouta!" Shigeru had a crying chibi expression.

"No." Yachiyo said coldly. "Tell him the truth."

"Aree? Don't you like seeing Ryouta get jealous?" Shigeru asked. Yachiyo paused and looked away, "I don't think he was jealous of you at all."

"Yes he was, Yachiyo~ He got jealous every time I got near you." Shigeru said. "Ryouta likes you that much."

Suddenly she dropped her head on the table. "SLEEP. I WANT TO SLEEP." she said.

"Ahaha. Stop changing the topic~" Shigeru teased. "But in all seriousness, please don't sleep here, Yachiyo." She didn't respond. And Shigeru sighed.

*WOOF~ WOOF~* Yachiyo raised her head and thought; _"a dog? was that a dog?"_

.

Lunch break~

"Meganekko~ Let's go eat lunch~" Kise said. Yachiyo had her head in the desk since the teacher said it's lunch time. Kise poked her head again. "Oi, it's lunch time." *pokes* "OI." *pokes* LUNCH TIME~ *pokes* MEGANEKKO *pokes*

Suddenly she grabbed his finger and sat straight up. For being sleep-deprived, she's probably the cutest one. She yawned a little with her other hand while she held Kise's finger by her right hand. Then she rubbed her eye a little and said; "Gomenasai... Kise-kun..." she stood up.

"WHAT?! KISE-KUN?!" Kise thought with a surprised face. She let go of his finger and wobbly walked to the rooftop. When they got there, Kise just stared at the dazed and half-eyed wobbly Yachiyo.

Despite leaning against a wall with Kise beside her [about 4 feet away]; she was rocking back and forth a little, like she's going to fall down any second.

"Uhm... Meganekko? How much sleep did you get last night?" Kise asked.

She yawned and said; "I didn't sleep at all, Ryouta."

"RYOUTA?!" Kise screamed.

"And please... stop calling me Meganekko. Ya-chi-yo... ne?" She smiled at him with still a sleepy expression.

"Oh no, not again..." Kise face-palmed himself. "So, this alternate personality of yours shows whenever you are drunk or sleep-deprived."

"Alternate?" she tried to eat a tamago, but it fell down. And she didn't seem to notice after 6 seconds.

Kise stared at her and face-palmed again. "You have got to sleep right now."

"Hai... Ryouta." She yawned and closed the gap between her and Kise. She placed her head on Kise's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kise blushed like the very red tomato from hell and shouted; "Oi OI! What are you doing?!"

She didn't open her eyes and instead she said sleepily; "Sleeping... Ryouta... it's your fault that I didn't get to sleep last night..."

"Eh?" Kise looked surprised. "My fault?"

"Yes, you told me that you liked me, ne? I kept thinking about the things you said to me until 4 in the morning." she said sleepily.

Kise blushed again and scratched his head; "S-sorry." He looked up and asked; "This alternate personality of yours... does she tell the truth? Are the things you are saying at that state... real?"

"So this is how you really think and feel?" Kise asked.

"I don't know... I... I'm always... confused..." she answered.

"You don't know? Ahaha... anyway. Since you are in this state, let me ask a few questions. Even if your answer isn't exactly how you feel, it's fine. Ahahaha." Kise unsurely laughed.

"So, Yachiyo... what do you like most?" Kise asked.

"I like ice cream..." she answered with a sleepy voice.

"Favorite flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Hmn... favorite color?" he asked again.

"White."

"What do you hate most?" Kise asked.

"I hate getting late and going out of schedules and plans."

" Ahaha, this is fun~" Kise laughed. *Sigh* _"... I'm asking pointless questions... okay, now time for the real thing."_

**"So... what do you think about me, Yachiyo?"** Kise asked with a little blush on his face. His eyes were divert in embarrassment.

"You resemble an inu." she answered.

"What?!" Kise looked surprised. "Seriously? A dog?" His expression was pure depression.

"Nnn... A puppy... you always seem like you are happy, and you are warm too, and energetic, and playful, and your eyes always seem like they are smiling..." she confessed.

Kise showed a little blush and asked; "So... is that a good thing?" Yachiyo nodded.

"Then... uhm... what do you think about Shigeru?" Kise asked.

"Shigeru-kun? He's like a kitsune. He's mischievous and playful... and he likes to play games... He's smart too... and he's a good friend..." she answered.

Kise looked down and asked; "So... do you like Shigeru?"

"Shigeru-kun is kind... he asked me to help him confess to the one he likes... but I don't like Shigeru-kun... he also lied to Ryouta... he likes making Ryouta jealous... Shigeru-kun doesn't like me... but he's my friend..."***

_[***I messed up her thoughts so it sounds like that... she's sleepy, remember? :D]_

"Huh? What?" Kise was confused. "What do you mean Shigeru doesn't like you? You mean... he lied about liking you?"

"Nnn... he said he knew that you like me... and that he wanted to see your reaction... Shigeru-kun likes to play games..." Yachiyo yawned.

Kise's expression turned into that of an angry chibi with lots of red nerve marks. _"Shigeru... I will kill you..."_ he thought. _"So you were just lying eh... DAMN IT. I TOTALLY FELL FOR IT."_

Yachiyo's head slid out of Kise's shoulder. Before she could fall down, Kise already caught her.

"Ahh! Chotto Matte! I have one more question! Oi, Yachiyo!" Kise shook her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Listen Yachiyo, one more question..."

"Do you like me?" Kise asked with an extremely blushing face.

She didn't answer quickly. Her eyes were looking very sleepy but she said; "I don't know, Ryouta."

And with that, Yachiyo closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kise sighed and lay her on his lap. He took his blazer and used it to cover her.

"You don't know?" Kise looked disappointed by the answer. "I guess that's better than hearing that you don't like me in any way."

Yachiyo looked very innocent as she slept and her cheeks were slightly red. Kise moved a few strands of hair away from her face and took out his phone. He took a picture of her and smiled; **"Remembrance."**

.

After a while, Yachiyo woke up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and felt something cover her. She touched it and pulled it close to her face. _"this... blazer... is this..."_ she thought.

"Ah... you're awake." Kise said.

At the sound of his voice, she jumped in surprise and sat up straight. "W-wha... H-how d-did I."

"You fell asleep, you looked really innocent. Ahaha." Kise laughed.

She still held his blazer and blushed furiously. "I fell asleep? I can't even remember going here..."

"Ah... well, you're alternate personality appeared. It seems you act like an innocent child whenever you are drunk or sleepless." Kise explained.

Yachiyo blushed even more.

"Uhm... what time is it?" she asked.

"Just one hour before dismissal. They might be looking for us right now, but nobody came so I didn't wake you up."

"Eh? we skipped a lot of lessons..." she yawned again then leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to sleep?" Kise asked.

"No. not really." she answered.

"Don't you want to attend class? It's still one hour. You hate not following schedules and plans, right?" Kise asked.

"It's fine. I can't possibly learn something at this state. You can go if you want to." Yachiyo said as she rubbed her eyes a little.

"Ahaha, I never liked learning anyway. And besides..." Kise glanced at her and blushed before he looked away. "I... I can't... I can't leave you alone."

_"Is he blushing?"_ Yachiyo thought.

She looked at him with a serious expression; "Do you... really like me? or are you just playing? You're popular... you could get many girls better than me... Someone without anger management problems, cousin complex or superiority complex. Someone that would suit you..."

Kise looked at her with a serious expression and said; "You are an idiot, Meganekko." He poked her forehead lightly. He looked up and smiled; "But, even if you drive me away; I won't ever leave your side. Even if other girls out there, you're the only one I want." Despite not looking at her, the red tone of his face tells he's very embarrassed of what he's saying. "I like you, don't ever doubt that."

Yachiyo stared at Kise's red face. And even hers turned red too.

There was silence until;

She moved closer so she sat next to him. There was space between them; one inch... And this surprised the already blushing Kise. She leaned her head on his shoulders and said; "Thank you."

Kise stammered; "I-I thought y-you don't want to s-sleep."

"I-I am not sleeping." she answered. Her face was burning red.

Kise was burning red too, but he managed to ask; "C-can you please stay like that for a while?" She didn't answer but he hair slightly ruffled against Kise's shoulder. She nodded.

Slowly, Kise placed his head above hers. And lightly kissed her head. **"Daisuki dayo, Kuroko Yachiyo."**

Yachiyo looked up to him and said; **"Kise... Ryouta..." **

Then suddenly a dog appears out of nowhere and jumps at them. The moment was ruined. The two separated instantly.

It started barking and wagging its tail. It was a golden retriever puppy.

"Inu?" Yachiyo said in surprise then she lifted it up.

"Oi, wait.. Meganekko..."

It licked Yachiyo's face and she laughed; "how cute.. ahaha."

"Oi, wait! You were saying something!" Kise shouted.

"Aree... it looks like... you... it's eyes..." Yachiyo turned the puppy to Kise's direction and it barked. It looks just like Kise, golden yellow fur and brown-gold eyes. She turned the puppy and hugged it close. It licked her face again and she chuckled.

**"A DOG JUST RUINED MY MOMENT!? IT STOLE MY CHANCE! YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING! WHAT WAS IT?! I WANT TO HEAR IT!"** Kise shouted.

Yachiyo didn't seem to mind Kise's protests, she was busy with the dog. "From now on, you are;** RYOU..NI!. **"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**"DON'T IGNORE ME! CONTINUE WHAT MEGANEKKO WAS SAYING! DARN IT, YOU LITTLE DOG!" Kise shouted. "DON'T END THE CHAPTER YET! OI OI! WAIIIIIITTT!"**

.

.

[*ehem* Kise... I write the story here. shut up. :D]

.

.

**"OIII SUNDWITCH-SAMA! DON'T END THE CHAPTER YET!" Kise protested again.**

.

.

[*Ignores Kise*]

.

.

**Ryouta the second END**

* * *

YEAH, so I thought Kise might not want to stop the chapter yet and let Yachiyo continue what she was saying... but I didn't listen to him. Gomenasai, Kise-kun. Just wait until the next chapters, Kise-kun~

And to all my readers who thinks just like Kise. Please be patient. XDDD

* * *

Did I just talk to Kise? ahahaha. I can't believe I just talked to a character in my story... fuwahahahahhaha... and he even protested. XD but I write the story so I decide what happens~

Matta ne~


	25. Chapter 25 - Fortune and Sweets

**This update is late… BOOO! Anyway,**

**Since you have been requesting about meeting the GoM members… I have decided to do so~ XD Truth is; I never really thought of the other GoMs to be part of this story… They weren't originally part of my story, AT ALL. ._. BOOO! [Yeah, I totally forgot to add them.] ._. AHAHA. XD Let's just see what happens~**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Fortune and Sweets**

"Oi, we just finished our practice match, and we're still in our jerseys… so tell me, Midorima, why are we here again? " Takao asked as he pedaled to the front gate of Kaijo High.

"Oha Asa told me to meet a Gemini and it will bring forth a surprise." Midorima seriously answered. He squeezed the bone shaped thing in his hand. It let out a little squeaky sound. It's a doggy chew toy.

Instantly a little bark followed. Then came a little yellow-gold retriever. It wagged its tail and Midorima reached down his un-bandaged hand to pet him. _"This looks… familiar."_ Midorima thought.

"Aree? It seems like the dog likes you. Ahaha." Takao laughed. "Maybe it likes tsunderes."

"Matte! Ryouni!" a girl's voice called.

"Hmm?" Takao's expression changed from teasing Midorima to wide-eyed. "Midorima…"

"What?" he asked. Then he turned around carrying the dog. That's when he saw the blue-haired girl running towards them.

"Gomenasai." The girl bowed after she approached them. "Ryouni is really energetic." Takao had his mouth gaping. Too surprised. Too shocked. Too cute.

"It's fine, he didn't do anything." Midorima slowly handed Ryouni to Yachiyo.

She stared at him with a dazed expression. "You are Midorima Shintaro, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes. I am." Midorima answered in his cool serious toned voice.

"_Since when was Midorima famous?!" T_akao thought.

"And you are Takao Kazunari." Yachiyo faced him. "Eh… ah… Yeah." he said. "You are?"

"I'm the manager of Kaijo Basketball Club." She smiled at them. Just at that moment, Kise came rushing towards them. "Oiii~ Meganekko!" he called. When he got there he saw Midorima and Takao. "Aree? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oha Asa told me to meet a Gemini and it will bring forth a surprise." Midorima explained.

"Eh?" Kise gave him an I-don't-understand-you expression.

"Ikemen, why are you here? Get back to practice." Yachiyo said coldly.

"I already did what you said. I finished the lap but you weren't there so I looked for you." Kise smiled.

A pink flowery background appeared. _**"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"**_ Takao thought. Meanwhile Midorima just stood there, he doesn't care.

"That's stupid." Yachiyo shooed the flowers away. "Go and do 20 more laps around the school. If you aren't back at the gym by 5 minutes, you are dead."

Ryouni barked. "Ryouni~ I wonder why the first isn't such a smart dog like you~" Yachiyo said sweetly.

"**A TSUNDERE!"** Takao screamed. **"MIDORIMA! A FELLOW TSUNDERE!"**

Midorima and Yachiyo gave him a cold and dangerous look. Meaning 'shut up.'

"So you always have to keep up with him?" Yachiyo asked Midorima. "I think I know what it feels like to be accompanied by such person."

"Yes, he is very obnoxious." Midorima answered. "I know exactly what you experience with Kise."

"**WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"** Kise and Takao shouted at the same time.

"Midorima-san, would you like to watch our members practice?" Yachiyo offered. Completely ignoring Kise and Takao. "I'm just here because Oha Asa told me to meet a Gemini. And the only Gemini I know is Kise. I will follow him till I know the surprise my horoscope tells me I would see." he answered.

"Hmn… well, you could follow Ikemen around the school." Yachiyo said. "Well then, Ikemen… run."

"Eh?! YES MA'AM!" And with that Kise disappeared with a cloud of dust behind him. Midorima ran after him and they disappear out of sight.

"Takao-san, would you like to run after them?" Yachiyo asked. "Eh… not really." he answered. "Why don't we just wait at the gym, Ikemen and Midorima-san would be back in 3 minutes. Let's go." She smiled and started walking.

"I thought you said 5 minutes before." Takao asked.

"Yes, I did say 5 minutes. But by their statistics and abilities, they'd be back in 3." she answered.

When they got there, the some players were lying on the ground. Dead-looking, and with their souls above their heads. Yachiyo grabbed her megaphone and turned it on.

"WHERE DID SHE GET THAT?!" Takao thought.

"**MINNA, GET UP NOW OR THRICE THE PRACTICE AGAIN." s**he announced.

And with that everyone on the floor became alert and they start stretching and jogging in places. While the others grabbed balls and dribbled them. "We're practicing see?"… "Yes, yes we are!" …"We just took a short break!"… "About 5 seconds!" They excused.

And Yachiyo turned to Takao. "Sorry about that, it wasn't such a nice display, ne?" she smiled innocently.

"_I have no idea which is a worse display, their laziness or your scary side."_ Takao thought. Instead he said; "Ah… no it's fine!"

Yachiyo checked her watch and said; "Ikemen will be here in… 3 seconds." She lifted up 3 fingers and slowly closed them one by one. When it reached a knuckle, Kise and Midorima burst into the gym panting. "Fair enough, Ikemen." Yachiyo commented.

"That was surprising." Takao said to Midorima.

"Surprised that I can run fast?" Midorima asked.

"No, that girl knew you'd be back in 3 minutes. It seems like she knows your capabilities."

"She is the manager of Kaijo." Midorima said seriously.

….Yachiyo approached them with a ball in her hand. "I want to see it. Your shooting range."

Midorima took the ball without saying anything else. They were standing at the end of the court. But Midorima didn't move closer. He just raised his hand and shot the ball. Within a few seconds, the ball reached its target.

"Sugoi." Yachiyo smiled at Midorima, a sincere praising look in her face. "You're amazing, Midorima-san." Midorima fixed his glasses afterwards.

Kise's face looked like an angry chibi. "I can do that too!" he raised his hand and waved it in the air.

"There's no need." Yachiyo said plainly. "But I can do it too!" Kise protested again. She sighed and said; "I know you can do it, so please shut up."

Kise was surprised at first, then he started crying. "Uwaaa! That's a compliment right?! Uwaaaaaa~" Kise ran towards her with open arms [preparing for a hug], but Yachiyo quickly punched his stomach. **"Oh my, I saw a mosquito. It's gone now."** she said innocently.

Kise was still holding on to his stomach when Midorima approached him. "Oi, Kise. What is the surprising thing you would tell me?"

"Surprising thing?" Kise gave him a baffled look. "There is nothing surprising I know…. well, let's see. Uhm… our manager is very cute yet her attitude is the total opposite?"

And with that…. a flying ball hit his head. He shrieked in pain and when he turned around Yachiyo was glaring at him evilly.

"Meganekko! That hurts!" Kise protested.

"Your manager is quite strange." Midorima commented.

"Yeah, She is." Kise laughed.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Midorima asked. He squeezed the chew toy again.

Kise blushed. "Waaah— she… uhm… she isn't but…. WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT TOY!?" Then Ryouni came running towards them and barked at Midorima happily. He crouched down and gave Ryouni the toy. "It's today's lucky item, nanodayo. I have 5 of them so he could have one."

"Arigatou Midorima-san. Lucky item... is there any chance that you know an Aquarius' lucky item?" Yachiyo asked.

"A carrot." he plainly answered.

"Ah… a carrot…" she looked away and covered her mouth_. "Midorima-san looks like a carrot. His orange jersey and his green hair. Carrot." _She was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Yachiyo reached down to pet Ryouni. "Here, Ikemen,…. hold this." She gave him a stack of stapled paper. But she was still trying hard not to laugh with her hand still covering her mouth.

"What is this?" he asked. "Ah… it's for today and tomorrow." Kise turned the paper and said; "Looks like you really put effort on this."

"Not really,… I…. did that this morning." she admitted. Still trying hard not to laugh.

"Midorimacchi, this is one of the reasons why our manager is strange." Kise handed him the paper and Midorima read it.

When he started reading it, his eyes widened a little. Then he turned the page to read more_. "Time, persons involved, back-ups, and predictions. Completely detailed and informative."_ he thought_. "It's accuracy is beyond normal. Could this be the surprise Oha Asa told me? A new weapon of Kaijo?" _

"Hmn… meganekko…**AHH WAIT! I THINK I KNOW THE SURPRISE**!" Kise grabbed Midorima's arm and dragged him towards Yachiyo.

"Midorimacchi~ Let me introduce our manager!" Kise said happily. "This is Kuroko Yachiyo."

"Kuroko?"

"Hai, Kuroko Yachiyo! As in Kuroko Tetsuya. She is Kurokocchi's cousin."

"Kuroko…" Midorima repeated. His expression was blank. Then he fixed his glasses. Kise laughed; "AHAHA! It is surprising, ne?"

"Are you, really?" Midorima asked Yachiyo. Still with a serious tone though.

Yachiyo got over trying to avoid laughing. "Yes, yes I am." she replied. [Phineas and Ferb reference]. Midorima just grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Then….

"Hello, Kuroko. Do you have a cousin named Kuroko Yachiyo?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Tetsuya answered.

"Are you sure?... " Midorima asked again.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." Tetsuya answered again.

"… really?" Midorima was using his usually calm and serious voice and expression. But it was obvious of how doubtful he is.

"Really."

"I didn't know you have a sense of humor."

"I never had any sense of humor."

Midorima frowned and hung up, then looked at Yachiyo. She noticed and stared back at him. dot dot dot… total silence. He scanned her from head to toe. He doesn't really believe in her being Kuroko's cousin. But all Yachiyo could think of is; "_Maybe if he spiked his hair, he would look more like a carrot….carrot."_

Then Midorima turned around and walked away. "Takao, pedal me home."

Takao sighed; "Yes… as you wish Midorima-sama." Takao smiled at Yachiyo and Kise then waved; "See ya guys~ Hope to see you again!" And with that they left the gym.

When Midorima and Takao was on the gate… Midorima murmured; "The Kurokos always surprise me. Oha Asa is always right. "

Meanwhile back at the gym; Yachiyo chuckled and said; "Carrot. Maybe I should make carrot cake today."

.

-END MIDORIMA'S PART OF THE CHAPTER-

* * *

**Now… let's get to Murasakibaracchi~**

**YACHIYO UNUSUAL ENCOUNTER WITH AN EGGPLANT.**

"_Hm…. what are the ingredients from carrot cake?"_ Yachiyo thought. _"I already have carrots, a flour, but I think I might need some cinnamon and vanilla extract. Hm… the nearest bake shop is just this corner."_

When she turned to the corner, he saw a bunch of children and a couple of teenage girls. They were in front of the shop and they all seemed happy. It seems like the baker is handing out free pastries.

When she was already at the front of the shop, the other children and girls already left, and she saw a sign that says; "Free sample pastries!"

Instantly, the baker smiled at her and gave her a little bag of delicious-looking cookies. "Arigatou, Kato-san." she smiled back.

"You're welcome Kuroko-san. Nice to see you again." the baker replied.

She entered the shop and came back with a few things, including bags of goods. "I couldn't resist buying them…" *sigh* she said as she walked out of the door.

suddenly….

"I already told you, mister. You are way too old for these. I gave you 2 bags already, please stop coming back every 5 minutes." the baker depressingly said to a very tall guy.

"I had 3 bags actually." the tall guy admitted.

"That's the point!" the baker shouted at the lazy-looking guy.

"_They're blocking the way… I couldn't possible pass by here."_ she thought in a depressing tone.

"Ahh! I forgot something!" Yachiyo innocently acted, and then she went back into the store and bought some vanilla extract. When she got back, the guy was still in front of the baker. "Mister, please. Act your height and age."

"_I still won't be able to pass here…." _she thought. She sighed.

"_Maybe… I should go and buy more flour." _Yachiyo thought. When she got back again; the tall guy and the baker are having a staring contest. "I still can't pass by here… besides… when are they gonna stop doing this?!"

She went back into the store and said in the most depressing voice; "Expiration date… yes, of course, I should really check the expiration date."

Yachiyo got back again. And guess what? **YES, they are still there**. The baker had his eyes focused on the tall guy. Despite being taller, the baker made menacing poses.

Just like the karate kid. "If you don't leave now, I will strike you with my iron fist!"

"I just want some cookies…" Murasakibara said. He munched on a little snack.

"YOU ARE ALREADY EATING!" The baker did another stance.

"_Is that the crane stance? Or eagle stance? A combination of lion? Or maybe crane stance…"_ Yachiyo thought_. "I didn't know Kato-san knew Karate… but… moreover… that tall guy… is he Murasakibara Atsushi? The sweet obsession, the height, the hair color… that's definitely him."_

"Baker-san, when did you learn Karate?" Murasakibara asked.

"**I WILL KARATE YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T STOP BUGGING ME!"** the baker shouted.

That's when Yachiyo interrupted; "Excuse me, I need to pass by…"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A REGULAR CUSTOMER! PLEASE JUST COME BACK TOMORROW!" the baker shouted at Murasakibara, probably not noticing Yachiyo.

"Uhm… excuse me…" Yachiyo said again.

"YOU WILL MAKE ME GO OUT OF BUSINESS!" the baker shouted again.

That's when Yachiyo lost it.

She placed her hand on the baker and gave him a dark-looking smile; "Please, Kato-san. I need to go home and bake a cake."

Kato-san shrieked in terror and stuttered; "H-h-hai.. K-k-kuroko-san!"

"Good." she smirked again. Then she walked towards Murasakibara and said; "And as for you—"

"Did you say cake? where? can I have some?" Murasakibara asked.

"No. The cake is for me and my cousin." she said coldy.

"Then can I at least have those cookies?" he asked as he pointed at Yachiyo's brown paper bag.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

". . . *sigh*"

In just a moment, Yachiyo and Murasakibara sat on a park bench. Murasakibara was busy eating the cookies while Yachiyo stared at him in disbelief. "_This guy… he's unbelievable."_

"You really like sweets, do you?" Yachiyo asked.

"Mmm…" Murasakibara answered with his mouth full. He swallowed and asked; "Can I have the cake now?"

"I told you, it's for me and my cousin." she answered. Then he gave her a puppy-eyed look and said; "Please?"

"Oi oi, I'm immune to that." Yachiyo sighed. Then she thought of how Kise always uses that look on her, but she never really falls for it.

"And besides, you already ate 2 of my cookie bags. Isn't that enough?"

"Those 2 bags only satisfied my hunger, but I want to be full." Murasakibara opened Yachiyo's shopping bag and said; "Hmn… carrot cake? I want that…"

"Oi oi, don't mess with other people's stuff." She lightly face-palmed herself and sighed.

"Well, you still have to make the cake, so I guess I'd just wait for it tomorrow." Murasakibara stood up.

"What? Wait, I didn't agree on giving you cake." she protested.

"See you, tomorrow, Hekigan-chin*" Murasakibara casually waved his hand and walked away.

Yachiyo sighed and took her brown bag; **"He took the other cookie bag."**

"This carrot cake is delicious, Yachiyo. I really missed your baking." Tetsuya smiled.

"A-arigatou Tetsuya! I will bake everyday if you like! ^_^" Yachiyo smiled at him in return.

As Tetsuya took another slice from the cake, Yachiyo said; "Ano… Tetsuya… can you please spare 2 more slice?"

" Hmm? Okay. It's for Kise-kun, right?" Tetsuya asked.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" she denied while blushing.

"If you say so… then, who are the other slices for?" Tetsuya asked.

"It's uhm…. for a random stranger." she replied.

"Aree? Meganekko already left?" Kise asked.

"You have been following her all the time. So it's usual for her to try and avoid you. Poor Kise~ Manager hates him~ " Moriyama teased.

"That's not true!" Kise protested. "She probably has something to do!"

Meanwhile at Yachiyo…

"Good thing I had an excuse to avoid Ikemen." Yachiyo sighed. "He's been very annoying these days…"

Flashback:

"_Uwaaa~ Meganekko~ Let's go have lunch!" Kise shouted. _

"_Aree? Ya-chan? Is Kise-kun your boyfriend?" Mikage asked._

"_Impossible." she asnwered. And Kise made a crying chibi face; "So mean, Meganekko."_

.

"_I did say it was impossible…"_ Yachiyo thought. _"But… I know that—"_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when a purple-haired guy was in front of the bakery.

"Please, Kato-san. Just one more bag." Murasakibara pleaded.

"THAT BAG WILL BE YOUR 5TH ONE!" Kato-san, the baker, shouted.

"Not again…" Yachiyo sighed and then she interrupted the two. In an instant, Kato-san was frightened again; "Kuroko-san… you see… this guy here…"

"It's okay, Kato-san. I'd take care of it." Yachiyo faced Murasakibara and grabbed his arm. When they got at the park bench, Yachiyo gave him the slice of carrot cake.

Murasakibara stared at it and then he looked at Yachiyo; "I didn't think you'd actually give me one."

"You could say thanks." Yachiyo gave him a half-eyed look.

He quickly eats the 2 slices and finished it in a flash. "Arigatou. Hekigan-chin."

"You're welcome." she answered, then she sighed. "And please stop calling me Hekigan-chin."

"Hm… What is your name?" Murasakibara asked.

"Kuroko Yachiyo." she said. "I know who you are Murasakibara Atsushi. You are my cousin's teammate back in middle school."

"Hm… you're Kuro-chin's cousin?" Murasakibara scratched his head then said; "I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to believe me anyway." she replied.

"I'll believe you if you give me some cookies tomorrow." Murasakibara stood up and lazily waved his hand. "See you then, Hekigan-chin."

"Oi, what makes you think I'll actually make you those cookies!?" Yachiyo looked irritated. "Oi! Oi!"

But Murasakibara ignored her and just continued walking.

Next day:

"Thanks for the cookies, Hekigan-chin." Murasakibara looked happy but still with a slump stature and lazy expression on his face. "Okay, so you are Kuro-chin's cousin."

Yachiyo sighed and thought; "I can't believe I actually gave him cookies. This day has been exhausting… Can't Ikemen tell that I want some peace and quiet?" *sighs*

"What's the matter, you look down." Murasakibara commented as he munched on the cookies.

"You know Kise Ryouta don't you? How do I make him leave me alone?" Yachiyo asked desperately.

"You want someone like Kise-chin to leave you alone? Well… you are the first girl I know who wants him to go away." Murasakibara still looked lazy but somehow confused. Then he stood up and said; "Bring me more snacks tomorrow and I will tell you. Ja ne, Hekigan-chin."

Yachiyo sighed again. Very deeply. Then she gave herself a light face-palm.

Next day:

As Murasakibara was munching on the little snacks he said; "Try using earthworms. He thinks they are disgusting. He'd leave you alone if you give him one."

"Eh? But he wouldn't he hate me?" Yachiyo asked.

"So you want him to leave you alone, and yet you don't want him to hate you? Are you a tsundere?" he asked.

"I'm not a tsundere! I just want some peace and quiet!" Yachiyo blurted out. "Just give me a proper advice! Nasu-san***!"

"Nasu? Hmn.. okay. I'd think of another one. But give me cookies again tomorrow. We're friends now, ne?" he requested.

Yachiyo gave looked furious; "Baka Nasu. Are you messing with me or something?" She gave him a devious grim smile.

"Okay… then once every week. Every Friday. Is that okay?" Murasakibara asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yachiyo finally lost it. Murasakibara didn't mind her, he just stood up and waved goodbye; "Ja ne, Hekigan-chin."

"BAKA NASU! I DIDN'T AGREE YET! COME BACK HERE!" Yachiyo shouted.

Next Friday…

"Try punching him or harassing him. You seem capable of doing that." Murasakibara munched on the cookies Yachiyo baked.

"Actually, I do that already." Yachiyo timidly admitted.

"That's terrible, Hekigan-chin." Murasakibara stared at her.

"WASN'T THAT YOUR SUGGESTION TOO?!" Yachiyo shouted again. She sighed and asked; "You don't seem fine. What happened?"

"See you next Friday, Hekigan-chin." Murasakibara stood up lazily and waved.

"OI OI WHY WOULD I OBEY YOU?!" Yachiyo shouted.

"Hm…. let's see…" Murasakibara scratched his head; "Because we're friends now, right?" Then he gave her a lazy smile.

"Friends? It's more like you are using me to get snacks. -_-" Yachiyo sighed. "But I guess I could add a very tall eggplant-headed sweet-tooth guy to my friend list."

Dinner time at Yachiyo's apartment.

"And that routine went on and on. Every Friday, I have to go and give Baka Nasu some snacks. I really hated it, but you know, Baka Nasu isn't such a bad guy. Ahaha." Yachiyo told Tetsuya.

"Ah… I see… so you two are really friends now?" Tetsuya asked.

"Hmn… I guess you could say that." Yachiyo laughed;

"And that's the story of how I befriended a random stupid eggplant-headed guy with a sweet tooth."

—END—

* * *

***Hekigan= blue-eyed**

*****Nasu= eggplant [Baka Nasu=stupid eggplant. ahaha]**

**Since this is a request, and I only made this now, please forgive me if the story isn't so organized and if the story is quite confusing. T^T. School is getting crappier day by day. So please wait for the late chapters. T^T. Gomen. So yeah, from then on, Murasakibara and Yachiyo unexpectedly became friends, but nothing more than that. She's for Kise only. Ahaha.**

**Edits: I forgot to mention this; About Atsushi-kun not living near them... yeah... he does live far away. Part of the reason he's there is because of his fondness for sweets. Let's just say his sweet tooth takes him EVERYWHERE. XDDD. Ahaha. that's all. And about Ya-chan going to Seirin, I was trying to write a chapter about it... but I still have some problems with that. XD Although in my imagination, she does go to Seirin. [maybe i will make the next chapter about that... i dunno. maybe... ._.]**

**And sorry for the other mistakes. (._.) I'm kinda confused as well. Sorry, my mind's messed up these days. XDDD And also... the next update will be late... uhm... like 4-5 days? ._. yeah, sorry. **

******Matta ne~**


	26. Chapter 26 - Completely and Utterly

**THIS IS LATE. BOOOO! I deserve the bad comments for this late update. Hountou Gomenasai. T^T I uploaded 3 new chapters to make up for it. XD**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Completely and Utterly**

_Saturday, at the Kaijo Gym._

"Rakuzan has training in the nearby gym today. I'll be going there to observe them, will that be fine, coach?" Yachiyo asked Coach Takeuchi who looks as strict and uninterested as always.

"Yeah, okay. Just make sure to gather data and submit them to me." he replied.

"Rakuzan training, eh? Maybe Akashicchi would be there too." Kise said. "Maybe I should come and say hi to him~" Initially, he wasn't supposed to be part of the conversation. And somehow, Yachiyo and coach didn't notice he was even there all along.

"Oi, Kise what are you still doing here? Practice is over." coach said.

"Coach, I'll be leaving now. I might get late." Yachiyo said plainly and ignored Kise.

"Ahhh Chotto! I'll be going with you! Oi WAITTT!" Kise ran after her.

"Leave me alone. You are obnoxious." Yachiyo coldly said.

Coach Takeuchi sighed at the sight and said; "Sheesh….Young love."

…

"Seriously, you can run faster than you look. Ahaha." Kise caught up to Yachiyo. He looked slightly tired while Yachiyo kept her face straight. "But even if you run away, I'll just chase after you. Ahaha."

"Hmm… oh wait, that sounds creepy. Ahaha. Gomen gomen! XD" Kise joked. "Now I sound like a stalker. XD A very handsome stalker though. Ahaha. But seriously, I will follow you. You've been ignoring me for days. It makes me sad, Meganekko. :T" he continued. Yachiyo still had her face straight though.

"_You will chase after me?" _she thought_. "What could I possibly do to make you go away? Why don't you just leave me alone—" _her train of thoughts was interrupted when Kise stopped and blocked her way.

"Hmm? you seem dazed." Kise bowed down so his face was at her level. In reply, she pinched both of his cheeks and said; "Don't block the way, we might not make it to the practice of Rakuzan High."

"Ow ow ow! Pwweash shwtop idd! Id huwstss![please stop it. it hurts.] Kise complained.

"Ryouta, it's been a while." A familiar voice called.

Yachiyo let go of him and Kise turned around to face Akashi Seijurou. "Akashicchi? Uwaaa~ It's been a while~" Kise quickly moved towards him and smiled.

"You seem to be doing well, Ryouta." Akashi lightly smiled back.

"Nn! You too~" Kise looked very happy. "Oh right, Akashicchi!" Kise pointed towards Yachiyo who just stood there. "This is Kurokocchi's cousin. She's also our manager at the basketball club."

"_Shouldn't I be the one to introduce myself?"_ Yachiyo thought. Then she introduced herself; "Kuroko Yachiyo desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"_Don't look him in the eyes, Yachiyo… remember that."_ she thought.

Akashi moved closer to her and greeted; "I'm Akashi Seijurou. I didn't know Tetsuya had a cousin." He eyed her, but she didn't look back. Instead her eyes were down. "Your height and hair color are the same."

"Uhm… thanks." she timidly replied. She raised her head a bit and stared at his eyes. One red, one gold. _"His eyes really does looks like a cat. So if Midorima-san is a carrot, and Murasakibara is an eggplant, then Akashi is a cat… Maybe I should think of another vegetable. On the other hand, Ikemen is a dog so I guess it's even. 2 vegetables, 2 animals. But what is Tetsuya? what is the blue-haired guy? Hm…"_

Despite the rather comedic thoughts, she didn't laugh at all. In fact, it wasn't obvious that she was thinking of those things. And it seems she didn't realize that she was already looking at his eyes, staring to be exact.

"_Is she… staring at Akashicchi?"_ Kise thought.

When she realized it she panicked and bowed; "Ah! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to!"

Akashi didn't say anything rude to her. Which is odd. He just plainly said; "It's fine."

"Eh?" she stood up properly with a confused expression; "It's fine?"

"Yes. It is. You are Tetsuya's cousin after all." Akashi replied. "Do you want to watch our practice?"

"Eh… uhm… " Yachiyo was still kinda shocked.

"Is that not the reason you came here? You said so earlier." Akashi motioned his hand and said; "Let's go, shall we?"

"H-hai!" Yachiyo stuttered in shock. Then she followed him as he walked. While Kise followed them.

The expression on Kise's face was normal. No smile. No frown. But somehow, his eyes looked dazed. He watched as Yachiyo and Akashi had a simple conversation.

"How's Tetsuya by the way?" Akashi asked.

"H-he's doing fine." she shyly answered. "_I guess Akashi-san isn't so scary after all."_She looked at his heterochromatic eyes and thought; "_Neko_." She likes cute things so just the thought made her show a little pink on her face.

The sight of the two made Kise quiet. And before long, they're already at the practice.

Several players are doing laps, while the others are doing jumping exercises. There were also some on the pool and a few more lifting weights. The others were stretching while the rest had their own routine.

The scene made Yachiyo's eyes wide. "It's amazing. The diversity of training and the various options." Yachiyo commented with awe. "I can see very well that they don't excel much in the activities they're doing. By the looks of it, you are training each member's weaknesses, right?"

"You're correct. You seem very knowledgeable about this. Do you have any suggestions?" Akashi asked.

"Well, you could at least focus on their strong points afterwards to create balance. And after pool exercise, it's better if they do stretching afterwards. Their daily routine should be changed as well, it won't be enough if—" she stopped when she realized that Akashi was looking at her.

"Ah! Sorry! I said too much!" She apologized again.

"No, it's okay. In fact, you're helping." Akashi replied. "Though it's best to keep does advices to your team. We might get advantage if you continue advising us. "

"You're right." Yachiyo smiled unsurely. "I sure wish our team members are as determined as your members."

"And it would be nice to have you as our manager as well. You'll be a great help." Akashi added.

"Uhm… a-arigatou, Akashi-san." she shyly thanked him.

"Meganekko, you have gathered enough information, right?" Kise suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? uh… yeah. I think so, maybe." but she didn't look back at him. Instead she continued talking with Akashi; "Akashi-san, how much training do you get every day?"

Before Akashi could answer Kise already grabbed Yachiyo's hand and pulled her close; making her lose her balance and unintentionally lean her head against his chest. In just a second, she was already blushing. "Gomen, Akashicchi. I think we need to go now." Kise said in a serious sounding tone.

Akashi looked at him and smiled a little; "Sou ka. I see now, Ryouta." He understood what Kise must have been feeling and said; "You may go now."

"Let's just meet again sometime, Akashicchi. Ja ne." Kise gave him a little smile in return then he walked out of the gym with him still holding Yachiyo's hand.

He dragged her out until finally, Yachiyo shouted; "Oi! What are you doing? I was still asking some questions!" she protested; "Let me go!" And then, she pulled out her hand from his.

"Meganekko…" Kise said in a seemingly serious tone. "What do you think of Akashicchi?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Yachiyo asked in return.

"Please… please answer the question." he added. There's something about his expression that made her stop and look concerned. Finally she said; "He's a lot kinder than I thought. I thought he was a very scary person because he's the captain, but I was wrong… In fact, he actually looks…" she trailed off and seemed like she was thinking.

Kise looked at her, and when she trailed off his eyes covered his face.

Then she continued; "he looks like a… neko."

"Oh I see…" Kise said depressingly. Then after a few seconds; "EH?! A NEKO?!"

"Yes, like a neko. His eyes, it looks like that of a cat's. It's kinda fascinating so I unintentionally end up staring at him. Don't you think he does look like cat?" Yachiyo explained. When she said that, Kise abruptly laughs out loud. "pffft… FUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"A CAT?! THAT'S IT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY HE LOOKS HANDSOME OR CUTE! FUWAHAHAHHAHA." he continued laughing.

"Jeez, seriously… first you were depressed and now you are laughing like an insane old man…" Yachiyo sighed. "Eh?... wait a sec… were you jealous of him?"

Kise stopped laughing when he heard that, and his face was replaced with a red tomato. "Uhm… you see… it's just that… you were… staring at him… and… I thought that you…" he explained. Then he coughed to clear his throat; "Y-yes. Yes I was."

When he lifted his head up, what he saw was the red face of Yachiyo. When she realized he was looking at her, she took a step back… AND RAN.

"Eh…..… EH?!" Kise was shocked at first but he quickly stood up and followed her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yachiyo shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't do that?!" Kise shouted back.

She stopped running and Kise slowed his pace. When she looked back; her face was still red.

"Uwaaa~ That's so sweet!" And old couple said in a sigh-y tone.

"I remember when we were like that, dear."

"Ah… but despite the quarrels, we still love each other, dear."

A huge steam came from Kise's an Yachiyo's head… and she started running away again. And Kise followed her… I mean… oh wait… 'chased' her again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yachiyo shouted again.

"NEVER!" Kise shouted back. "Oh wait, I know this road, there's a playground at the other end, and there's a shortcut…. THERE!" he thought. Then he made a quick turn.

When Yachiyo looked back, he wasn't there so she slowed her pace and stopped at the playground.

That's when a familiar hand poked her cheek. "Gotcha, Meganekko." Kise teasingly smiled.

She instantly pulled back and wanted to run again, but Kise already had his hand on hers. "You are not going anywhere." He pulled her close again and hugged her tightly. "You can't run… and if you do, I'll continue to chase after you. "

"Why is he so warm? I feel weird again… this feeling, why do I feel like I'm melting?" she thought. Then she did something that wasn't like her at all. Instead of pushing Kise away, she in turn, also wrapped her hands around him. Her short arms curled around him while she had her face buried in his shirt. "That's right, I don't have to ask myself. Because…. I already know. I just didn't want to admit it. If I tell him, what would happen? Bad? A distraction perhaps? Or something I would regret? I don't want that."

Kise was surprised by her actions. His face was first of pure shock but later on he gave off a big warm smile. He whispered in her ear; "Daisu—"

Despite her small arms, Kise felt her grip gently tighten. Then….

She pinched his cheeks hard "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Kise shouted. "Don't you dare say that again." She warned. That's when a voice called in the background; "Yachiyo? What are you doing?" Tetsuya called.

Yachiyo quickly lets go of Kise and turns to face Tetsuya. Her expression changed again, right now, she's the very sweet cousin of Tetsuya. "I saw a bug in his face, Tetsuya~ So I had to kill it. Ahaha." She chuckled innocently.

"It seemed more like you were trying to kill me, not the bug!" Kise shouted. She glared at him and he shouted again; "Oi! Stop changing personalities in split seconds!" That's when she pointed at something behind Tetsuya and said; "Look! It's a Siberian husky!"

When Tetsuya turned, she grabbed Kise's collar and said in his face; "You better shut up, or I'll shut you up permanently." It's just like before, when she introduced herself to him. But this time, it wasn't the same atmosphere. In the second they realized that their faces were close, the two blushed red. And pulled away without saying anything.

"Yachiyo, no dogs." Tetsuya said plainly.

"H-hai. Let's go home. I-I need to do s-some things. For the school festival." She said in an embarrassed stuttering tone. Tetsuya stared at her for a while, then looked at Kise who also had the same red face.

"Okay." He said finally.

When Tetsuya and Yachiyo got to her apartment, she let herself collapse on the couch and bury her face on the pillow. "Tetsuya, I need medicine. I feel sick."

"Sick?" Tetsuya stood beside the couch. "What are the symptoms?"

"I feel hot, nauseous, weird tummy, and insomnia." She said in a muffled tone.

"Does it occur whenever you are with a certain person?" Tetsuya asked.

She nodded. "By any chance, is that person Kise-kun?" he asked again. Although her face was buried in the pillow, it seemed as though he saw a steam come out of her head.

"Yachiyo, that is not sickness." He said.

"Yes, Yes I am sick!" She defended then sat straight up. She shouted then looked guilty after doing so.

"No." he looked at her seriously; "I hate to be the one to tell you this, because I am hoping that you'll realize it yourself, but it seems like you're too dense or you just don't want to admit it." He inhaled deeply and exhaled then he said;

"**You are completely and utterly in-love with Kise Ryouta."**

That sentence didn't quite stick to her head in the first 3 seconds. But another 3 more seconds and she's bright red. Red like the setting sun on a beautiful summer afternoon. Red like the cherries in a black forest cake. Red like R-E-D. And what followed was her loud shocking screech of embarrassment.

"No I am not!" she defended.

"Yachiyo, I saw your expression change 15 times whenever we talk about him. And there's almost no conversation we had that you didn't say anything about him. Although you said he was weird and annoying, you seemed happy and bright red."

"Wha—No! It's not like that! He's just… uhm… he's a great friend but—"

"Yachiyo, remember. I know you can't lie to me. I've known you since we were born. We have the same birthday; you're like a sister to me too. I know you. And I know you like him. It's obvious." He said.

She stayed quiet for a while then looked down so her fringe covered her eyes; "I… I don't plan on getting that 'love' be part of my life for now. It's just a painful distraction. And besides, I'm transferring schools."

"No. You aren't." Tetsuya said. She looked up in surprise and gave him a baffled look. "You aren't transferring schools until you agree to do what is best for you and what is right."

"Best for me?" she asked.

"I know you'll regret it if you don't do this…" he paused for a second and added; "Confess to Kise-kun within this week. If you don't do that, I won't let you transfer schools."

"What?! But Tetsuya! I want to go to Seirin! And I didn't say I do like him!" she protested. Tetsuya gave her a blank serious look. She became nervous; _"Oh no! Is he mad?"_ she thought. She panicked then finally she admitted; "Okay! You're right! I do feel that way!"

Tetsuya clapped his hands and said; "Omedetou Yachiyo. You finally admitted it." He smiled.

She was blushing but she managed to say; "How is that even good? Even if I did that, saying that to him would be… impossible."

"It is great actually. You've never admitted your feelings, even to me, although I can see through them. I've seen you keep your straight face for years, but ever since you met Kise-kun, you managed to express yourself little by little. You became you." He smiled.

"What does that even mean?!" she couldn't help but shout in embarassment.

"It means what it sounds like, Yachiyo." Tetsuya grabbed his bag and started walking to the door. "This week, from Monday till Friday afternoon; that is the time when you can confess. I'd know if you won't do it, so don't cheat. So what do you chose Yachiyo? Seirin or Kaijo?"

"Ganbatte, Yachiyo." He closed the door slowly behind him while Yachiyo just stood there, looking nervous. Her thoughts flew fast.

"C-confess to Ikemen? B-bu-but… I can't even look him in the eyes… I do have feelings for him but… I only accepted that just now…. What should I do?... It's not like I can go against Tetsuya's will… but I can't do this!"

"**GOD HELP ME!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END ****Completely and Utterly**

**TBC**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS LATE SUND! Oh well, sorry about that. T^T I can't just quit school now, can I? XD If I could write everyday, I would! But I can't so I shan't. But I will still try my best :3 XDDD Ahaha. Matta ne~ 'Til next time.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Tomorrow!

**Now why is this named tomorrow? Because it is my excuse for everything I want to do now. XDD I think everyone agrees on that, ne? This is the 2nd in my 1 day consecutive uploads. :D**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Tomorrow!**

**Day 1 – Monday **

"_I couldn't help but think about what I should do for 2 days. I never got to enjoy the weekend. I think I might faint any minute." _Yachiyo sighed depressingly. _"Shigeru-kun told me to go to school early because of the upcoming festival. I think that would help me avoid Ikemen for a while. But it's not like I can run away from him. I think he already mastered chasing me."_ She sighed even more deeply. "_I just don't want to face him without composing what I really want to say. I even surfed the internet for various confession tips… but they all sounded crazy! I did find a little handbook though."_ Then she took out a little case; _"I bought new glasses because the contacts hurt my eyes, but it took me hours to decide which one to get! I don't even think they suit me that much! Should I wear it? What would he think? Moreover, __**WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THESE THINGS?!"**_

"_Sigh…oh… that's right. Of course I know. Because 2 days ago, I admitted that I do have stirrings for an annoying pierced blonde guy ."_ Her face turned into somewhat dazed; then she continued thinking; _"….with a bright smile and happy looking eyes and warm hug—"_ She blushed at the thought and shouted; "_**GET YOURSELF TOGETHER YACHIYOOOO!"**_ She curled up into a ball and covered her face with her hands.

She just sat there in the middle of the hallway until she felt a tap on her back; "You okay?" Kise's face looked worried. She jumped in shock and shrieked. "Eh? Sorry. Did I scare you? Ahaha." He laughed.

"No you didn't!" she shouted. She suddenly looked as though she remembered something_; "Oh right, from what I read on that little handbook I bought; Speak your thoughts out loud and don't lie. That would help you get comfortable with him."_

She coughed to clear her throat and gave him the least reddish face she can; "Uhm… y-yes. You did. I just thought nobody would be here so early in the morning."

"Eh? Uh… yeah. Shigeru told me the student council would be busy and that you'd have to go early in the morning to finish some things. But he also said it would just be you and him so I… I had to join. Ahaha" He scratched his head with a little embarrassment.

"_Concern or jealousy? I can't tell." _She thought. "Huh? But he told me all of the council members would arrive. Maybe he was just teasing you."

"_Damn that Shigeru. I can't believe he tricked me again."_ Kise thought. "Let's just go the council room, shall we? Aha-ha-ha." He laughed awkwardly.

"_I can't lie that I'm happy he's here… "_ she stole a glance at Kise. _"But if I stay alone with him, I might faint. Good thing there are other people in the room. That would help—"_

When they got to the room, Yachiyo opened the door and looked purple. "What is it? What happened? Oi, Meganekko?"

"There… is n-no one. N-no one he-here." She was stuttering. _"Oh god help me!"_

"Ma-maybe he's late." Kise also stuttered.

Yachiyo entered the room with robotic steps and found something on top of the center desk. A note. She saw her name written on the folded paper and read it; "_Yachiyo~ This is a simple gift I prepared for you. I already finished all the needed stuff we had to do, so enjoy the moment~ This could be a once in a lifetime chance, ne? Alone with Ryouta in the school. Thank me afterwards! –Shigeru Saitou._"

"_**WHAT?!" **_she screamed inside her head._** "THIS IS THE WRONG TIME FOR HIS GAMES! SHIGERU-KUN I WILL KILL YOU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" **_

"What did the note say?" Kise asked. He stood beside her and he lend to read the note.

"_Okay, Yachiyo, calm down. You can do this. Don't lie. Tell him now. But I think I'm gonna cry!_" She thought. "Uhm… it seems like Shigeru tricked us."

"Aree? Your eyes." He commented.

"Uh yeah! The contacts were irritating my eyes a little. E-excuse me for a while. I'd just change into my glasses." She stood up and in a second she ran out of the room.

After she left, Kise sat down and hit his head on the wooden desk. He buried his head in his arms and thought; _"What should I do? What should I say? I didn't prepare for this! Although I always try and act normal around her. If this continues, I don't think I can hold on much longer. I'm gonna lose it!"_

Meanwhile at the bathroom;

"_Tip number two; 'Work on your appearance.'" _She thought as she looked at her reflection. Her contacts were already in the container and her glasses were on her hands. She put it on and looked at the watch. "What?! I've been here for 10 minutes?!" She hurried to the room and opened it.

When she entered, Kise still had his face buried on the desk. He slowly lifted his head and said; "Welcome ba—" he stopped when he saw her.

Without her contacts, her eyes are just as shiny. She had a red bottom framed glasses and pinkish cheeks. "Sorry, it took so long."

"Eh? Aa. Sou." Kise said. "I mean—No! it's fine."

She walked to a desk and sat down. She sat right on front of him, but far away. She took a couple of papers and began writing. "I'm just going to write some things." She said. But in truth, she didn't really write anything special, just her thoughts.

She wrote; _"Now what? I don't know! What should I say? Good morning? Hello? How are you? Of course not! Okay, calm down. You got this Yachiyo. So, should I tell him now? Or not? I should just tell so I can transfer. But. HOW?! Just blurt it out? Okay, inhale, exhale." _She literally inhaled to say something but Kise interrupted her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Ah? No. I mean… Yes." She answered.

"In that case, I should just go. Ahaha. It's not like I could be of help. I'm not smart enough for that. I'm too stupid actually. Just like you said. Ahaha." He stood up with an awkward smile. "By the way, the glasses suit you. Ahaha."

"Wait!" she shouted. "You… you aren't stupid. I mean, you're not that stupid. And I think you could help. And uhm.. thanks for the compliment." She said timidly. Her eyes were slightly diverted from him.

Kise walked fast towards her and placed his hand on her forehead; "Nope. You're not sick. Hm…. Then why did you say those things? Are you feeling okay? Or is it that time of the month?" he asked.

"Wha—Time of the month?!" she turned red. "Hmn… you're firing up." Kise commented. His hand is still on her forehead.

She clenched her fist and raised it. "_I want to punch him so bad." _She thought. "_Oh right, the book said don't use violence." Her_ hands were shaking. She touched Kise's hand lightly.

And that's when Shigeru barged into the room and shouted; "Gooooddd Morniiingg~~~~"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something? Jeez, seriously? You should have done that a while ago. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You two are so slow." He teased.

The red faces they had were priceless. But Yachiyo instantly regained her senses and immediately grabbed his hand tightly. Forcefully. Painfully. Kise shrieked in pain.

"You're wrong, Shigeru-kun. See? It's nothing." She said in a cold tone.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Kise pleaded. He took his hand away and started blowing at it as if he touched something hot. "That really hurts you know. (ToT)"

"Whatever." She stood up and walked to the door; "Shigeru-kun. You're going to pay for this." Then she shut the door with a loud noise.

When she got pass the classroom, she picked up pace and turned to a corner. In just a second, she was already curled into the ball with her hands on her face; _"That was a total fail!"_

"_What should I do now?! I hurt him again! He'd probably hate me! Should I say sorry? OH NO!"_

"_Okay, okay, calm down Yachiyo. Just forget it. He'll probably forget about that. It always happens. *inhales* Okay, now… let's not confess now… maybe later? Yes, right. Later. I'd definitely do it later."_

The sky was blue at that time. Ad before she even realized it, the sky was already orange.

"Okay… tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow." She said to herself as she depressingly banged her head against her desk. The day ended. Next day~

* * *

**Day 2 – Tuesday.**

"Do you think everything will turn out fine?" Yachiyo asked Shigeru.

"Of course! We've been preparing this for many weeks. The budget was fine, the decorations are great, and the schedule is perfect! All thanks to you! The only thing we need to do is set up! We still have 4 more days and yet everything already looks great!" he said enthusiastically.

"We need some men on the stage though. The sound system needs some tuning. And the stalls are not set up completely. And some classes are having sleep-overs because they need more time. The costumes are not even done yet." She said depressingly.

"Oi, oi. You're being too negative." Kise commented. "Look around you, it's gonna be fine."

"Ossu~ Ryouta!" Shigeru greeted. Kise raised his hand and they shared a high-five. "I'm so excited for the festival~"

"What is your class gonna do?" Shigeru asked in a hyped voice.

"A cosplay café~ How about you?!" Kise answered in the same hyped tone.

"Uwaaaaaa~ We're doing a horror house~"

"I'm so excited~~~~" they shouted eagerly at the same time. While Yachiyo just sighed in the background.

"Oh right, Meganekko. The girls are asking you to try the costume on." Kise gave a big smile.

"Costume?... oh… right." Her expression turned into a lot more depressed.

"Hmn? What costume will you wear, Yachiyo?" Shigeru asked.

"That's a secret. But I guess the president could know. Fufufu~" Kise grinned.

At the classroom…

"Ya-chan~ Ta dah~ The costume is done!" Mikage raised a long, fluffy looking ruffled pinkish white dress. "You'd surely look great as an Ohime-sama~"

"Uhm… yes, arigatou minna-san." Yachiyo smiled shyly.

"Yachiyo would wear that? Pfft. Exactly what kind of café are you doing?" Shigeru asked.

"A café where I am a prince here and Yachiyo is a princess. The customers get to chose whoever they want to dine with. We also have maids, girls in kimonos and even butlers!" Kise explained.

"Ya-chan! Please try it on! Pleaseeee!" A girl pleaded.

"Uhm.. okay." She reluctantly agreed. "But.. uhm… I can't dress up in here. Maybe I'll try it on afterwards. How about after all the costumes are done? Does that sound fine?"

"Hmmn… okay. In that case… EVERYONE! HURRY UP AND FINISH EVERYTHING~" Mikage commanded. The girls and the guys responded with a "Yes ma'am!"

"Kise-kun. Did you get the flower decorations?" a girl asked.

"Oh right. I almost forgot. It's in the gym's stock room. I'm off~" Kise walked out of the room. He was already in the hallway when Yachiyo caught up; "W-wait! I also need to pick something up from the stock room."

"Hmn? In that case, just tell me. I'd just get it for you." Kise stopped walking.

"N-no. It.. it would be easier to find it together, right?" she shyly asked with slightly blushing face.

"Of-of course." He slightly blushed as well.

Stock room…

He opened the door and Yachiyo went inside first. "_Alone again._" She thought. "Okay, now tell him how you feel before you get interrupted again!"

"What are you looking for, Meganekko?" Kise asked as he opened the boxes.

"Uhm… There's a curtain in here that I thought would suit the café. It's white with a frill. It's somewhere in the shelf." She said.

"Ah… okay!" He smiled and reached up to the boxes on the top shelf. Yachiyo bent down and looked at the lower shelf. When Kise messed with the upper boxes, one box tipped and was about to fall down at Yachiyo.

Due to his fast reflex, he quickly moved and covered her. What fell down was a huge white cloth. It fell and covered the two. "Areee? Phew… I thought it was something hard. Ahaha. Good thing." Kise was still hugging Yachiyo close.

"I… can't breathe." She said. Kise quickly let go of her and removed the uncovered the cloth away. She rubbed her eyes. "Did the dust get into your eyes?" Kise asked. She nodded as a reply. _"Come on Yachiyo, don't waste the moment!" s_he thought. "Uhmm… Ano, Ikemen. C-can you please t-tell me if my eyes are r-red?"

"Huh?...HUH?!" of course he was surprised. "Ah… yes, okay." He faced her closely. About 1 foot apart. "You have dirt on your face. Hahaha." He chuckled.

"Eh? Where?" she asked as she wiped her cheek.

"Not there…" He wiped her right cheek and said; "H-here." The gap was even closer this time.

They just stared at each other for seconds. "The... d-dirt is gone." Kise said. "Th-thanks." She said. But she didn't pull away like she used to. She didn't punch him or pushed him.

"Meganekko…" Kise said. "Aren't you going to punch me?"

Her face was blushing but she timidly said; "Right now… I won't do that." She moved her eyes away from him in embarrassment. In return, Kise said softly; "Maybe I should just warn you; Men turn into monsters when they're in front of the person they like. Ahaha."

"_What should I say? My mind is blank. I can't think of anything! Just say anything! This is your chance!"_ she thought.

"I…I'm not afraid of monsters." She looked straight into his eyes and saw how he smiled.

"If you say so." Slowly he moved his face closer to her. She didn't pull back, she just watched as he became closer and closer. Their minds were blank. And when he got close a little more, she closed her eyes and he closes his as well.

But all of a sudden, something fell on top of Kise [again]. It was a basket ball.

"Ow! Seriously? Why now?!" he rubbed his head where the ball hit.

"I… I need to go!" Yachiyo quickly stood up and took the blanket with her. She ran out of the stock room in the speed of light. "WAIT!" Kise shouted. But he was still sitting on the floor. He let himself fall flat on his back and covered his eyes; "I hate you bad luck. Why?! Don't you want me to end up with her?! Why ruin the moment?! Something was about to happen! And why did you hit me with a ball!?"

Afterwards he sat up stood up and looked fired up. "But she didn't protest, right? That's a sign, right? That's great, right? It is, right? Is so… then…. I HAVE A CHANCE! A HOPE!" yelled.

In a short time, the day already ended.

The sun went down and the sky was orange.

The girl with a determined face thought; "Tomorrow, definitely. Tomorrow."

.

.

.

Tomorrow END

TBC

* * *

**I shall end this here… but the next chapter is about day 3,4 and 5. Day 5 is the school festival. XD Huge character development on the next chapters~**

**Matta ne~**


	28. Chapter 28 - Kinpatsu Bakayarou

**Uhmm... this is the continuation of chapter 27. If only I could join the two -_- but it would be too long now, ne? LOL. Kinpatsu Bakayarou isn't such a nice title. If you don't know why, look at the foot note. XD I just can't help it... I think this is the best way to say it. XDD Read to find out why.**

**You may now continue reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Kinpatsu Bakayarou**

**Day 3**

Rooftop: Eating lunch.

_"I need to tell him now!"_ Yachiyo screamed inside her head. Kise sat in front of her while she just stared at her in a noticeably concentrating state. Her stare was direct, not blinking, not embarrassed, nothing at all. And Kise couldn't help but stare back. But his were a confused and scared expression.

_"Tell him now. Tell him now. Tell him now."_ this repeated in her head.

_"What is wrong with her? She's been acting weird lately." _Kise thought._ "And why the heck is she staring at me like that?"_

_"Maybe if I stare at him harder, I could telepathically send him my confession! Yes, that's right! Let's try it!"_ she thought. And so she stared. But now her background had blue and purple squiggles, she's emitting a black aura as well. _"Kisee…. Ryouta…"_ she thought as she stared._ "Da-da-da-dai-su—"_

Before she could even think it, she over-heated. And poof a huge steam came out of her face.

**"EH?! OI! ARE YOU OKAY?!"** Kise shouted.

The day ended without anything said.

_"Tomorrow! I swear tomorrow!"_ she thought as a large puff of steam came out of her head..

* * *

**Day 4**

Classroom

"Ne? Ya-chan! Please try this on now! We really want to see! Please~~~" Mikage pleaded in a pouty face. All the other 4 fangirls had their puppy-begging-for-something face on.

"Please, we're all girls here. The windows are all covered and there are just 5 of us! The others already had their costumes on! We finished them last Tuesday! And tomorrow is the school festival! Pleasee!" they continued pleading. Their eyes were already teary.

She just sighed and smiled hesitantly "Well, okay. But please guard the door for me, okay?"

"YEASH!" In a second, Mikage was already at the door. Backing it up with her own body.

"Oyaa… I guess they're starting eh?" Murata said from behind the door. He had his ears on the door. Eavesdropping to be exact.

"What are you doing, Murata?" Kise suddenly asked. Murata jumped in fear and quickly covered Kise's mouth. He said in a whispery voice; "Shhh! Kise! Let me explain! You see, the girls really want to see Kuroko-san in the cute gown, all the other guys want to as well. So when we heard that they plan on dressing now we—"

"Uwaaaa~ Ya-chan, how did you have such great statistics!" A girl said in a fan-girling voice.

"I'm envious of you Ya-chan! Uwaaa! Please tell me your secret!" another squealed.

"M-minna! Onegai! Stop saying those things! It's embarrassing!" Yachiyo stammered in humiliation.

"OOOOHH?!" Kise and Murata's reaction were bright red and steaming. Instantly, Murata pressed his ear closer to the door. While Kise tried to pull him away. "Don't you dare eavesdrop! Oi! Murata you pervert! Stahp it!" he near screamed near whispered.

"Cut it out Kise! You're a man too! I'm sure you understand what I'm doing this for! It's a male tradition!" Murata whispered. Despite the commotion, the girls didn't notice.

"Where did you get those undergarments, Ya-chan? They're so cute! I love the little ribbons!" Mikage complimented.

"Uhm… well. I forgot the name of the store, but I could take you there sometime." she answered.

"Are there any other colors besides light blue?" she asked again.

Although Kise was a little far from the door, he heard it. And his face steamed.

"A-ano. sumimasen, could you help me zipper it on? It's kinda tight." Yachiyo shyly asked.

"Fufufu. Well Ya-chan, it's because your cup is—" before Mikage could even finish, Kise already grabbed Murata's collar and dragged him away. Violently.

When Kise made it to the stairs, Murata was still on the ground. He was still grabbing his collar. He looks dead. Well, if you were dragged across the hallway using you collar, would you not faint?

Kise just let go of him and banged his head against the wall; **"OH GODDDD! I DID NOT HEAR THAT. I DID NOT HEAR THAT! OKAY, OKAY, CALM DOWN. IT'S NOTHING. IT'S NOT LIKE KNOWING THAT MEGANEKKO IS WEARING CUTE RIBBON-DECORED LIGHT BLUE UNDERWEAR COULD CHANGE ANYTHING. DESHOU? DESHOU?!** " he screamed.

The day ended in just a few minutes… and before they knew it... The day they waited for came.

* * *

**Day 5 - School festival day 1**

*loud music at the background*

*people are everywhere, at the gate, and some even running around*

*many stalls and people in costumes everywhere*

On the huge banner in front of the school, it was written; "Kaijo Private High school festival" There were a lot of decorations. And somewhere in a building, a whole class was squealing.

"Kise-kun! That suits you very well!" a girl complimented.

"Ahaha. Thanks. I kinda like this outfit." Kise said as he played with his realistic sword. He was wearing a dark blue prince costume, with a white cape and gold trimmings. He looked gorgeous (*A*) [in my mind that is, teehee~].

Someone opened the door and walked inside. All eyes were on her, even the people at the corridor were staring at the girl with an embarrassed-looking face. A long 3 layered frill gown, with ribbon trimmings. It looked very fluffy, almost wedding-like. She also had a silver tiara and long white gloves. Her hair was tied in a messy top bun. [try thinking of a pinkish white lolita dress. or Belle from Beauty and the Beast's gown, just pink.]

She looked beautiful.

"Ya-channn~~~~~~~~~" Mikage squealed. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Uwaaa! You're so cute, Ya-chan! Kyaaaaaaa~~~~"

"I can't breathe Mi-chan." she looked depressed and suffocating. Her gaze fell upon the prince with a tomato face. "I-it suits y-you." Kise stuttered.

She just stared at him and timidly said; "T-thanks. T-that costume suits y-you also."

Nobody can't deny how the atmosphere changed in mere seconds.

"I can see flowers." Mikage said.

"The sparkles!" Murata screamed.

"Okay everyone! We need to get ready for publicity! Kise-san, Ya-chan! Please go and walk around the campus~" the smart-looking class representative commanded. Yachiyo and Kise were pushed out of the room instantly. And in just seconds, all the people were staring at them. "Ya-chan, Kise-kun! Please act like you are a royal couple! We need costumers, ne? Ganbatte~" the door of their room shut with a loud thud.

"How did it end up like this?" Yachiyo sighed.

"Well, we have to. Ahaha." His laugh was weird and awkward. "Let's go, shall we?" He offered his hand. "Maybe she won't take it. Just like always." he thought. But she did.

Her hand was slightly shaking and he knew. "Let's go." she said. She tightened her grip and humiliatingly said; "D-don't let go."

"Y-yes. You might fall down, I know." He in turn squeezed her hand back._ "That't not what I meant."_ She thought but didn't say it.

_"Meganekko's hand is really warm even though she wearing gloves."_ Kise looked at her from the corner of his eyes. _"This is longest time I ever held her hand. But… I still keep on remembering about yesterday… about what she was wearing.*blush*I can't even look her in the eyes for 1 minuteI can't stay with her with these thoughts! "_

"Aree? Kise-kun!" Izumi called. [the girl from the past chapters, remember her?] She was wearing the typical school uniform but she had a little make up on. Okay, make that a lot of makeup. She had very red lips. -_-

"Domo, Izumi." Kise gladly greeted.

"_Oh it's her."_ Yachiyo thought. "Domo." she slightly smiled.

After a while of talking and laughing with Kise, Izumi was called by someone and she left. Leaving Kise and Yachiyo alone again. Before she left she shouted; "By the way, you guys look cute together!"

They both became flustered. All of a sudden she slips her hand away from his and said; "S-sorry. I forgot I have something to do on the council's room. I'd be back later in the classroom."

"Ah… o-okay." Kise stuttered. Before he even finished, she was already away.

Later on, she found the student council's room. Nobody inside. "Perfect place." she said. She shut the door and leaned against it. Slowly she found herself curled into a ball. "I need to tell him. My heart is pounding so fast that it hurts. I'll stop this now."

"Where is she?" Kise thought. "Oi! Meganekko!" he shouted at the hallway. The loud noise outside distorted his call. "I've been searching for minutes. Maybe she fell asleep somewhere? Hmn…"

"If she's not at the classroom, she's at the rooftop or in the student council's room." he said to himself. After a few minutes, he was already in front of the room and opened it. At first, you'd really think that no one was inside. But when you look closely, you could see that a huge pile of pinkish white fabric was under the table. And it moved when he stepped inside.

"Meganekko?" called. The huge pile of fabric didn't answer. He moved closer the crouched down to peek under the table. When he did, he was face to face with Yachiyo. Unlike the usual, she didn't flinch or blush, she simply stared at him.

"I've been looking for you for… hm… 10 minutes?" Kise scratched his head.

She got out of the table and then said; "May I borrow that sword?" she pointed at his realistic looking prop. "Uh… yeah, I guess." And so he handed it to her. She swung it and it let out a swoosh. "This is good enough." she said.

Kise was terrified at the sight. Because even if the sword was fake, she made it look like it will slice you to death. Her face was a combination of plain and yandere-ish. "Kise Ryouta, let me tell you what I think right now."

"W-wha-what?" he stammered in horror.

"The handbook I read says;** Express yourself in the most creative way.** And it also said; **Do what your heart tells you**. And also; **Hold something that would make you feel courageous to tell what you feel**."

She coldly said as she ran her hand on the sword's blade. It shined like it was the sharpest sword.

"M-m-meganekko. I th-think you m-misunderstood what you read? Or is w-what you read a-about m-murder?" Kise was terrified. Very.

"No, Kise Ryouta. The book is about releasing your true feelings. It's a best-seller, trust me." She smiled evilly. "Well then, let's start, shall we?"

"Hey, wait, **WHAT**?!" Kise screamed, he backed down against the wall and almost tripped. "C-calm down."

"I shall start expressing my feelings now, using this sword that gives me courage, I will tell you how I feel." She swished the sword just a little centimeter away from Kise's face. He dodged it and ran towards the door. "W-wait, why are you-"

"First, I find it really annoying how much you chase after me. I despised it. But not because I hated how much you are always there. I hated it because at the end of the day, I constantly find myself looking for you when you're gone." She almost sliced Kise's hair. He shrieked. Then he backed away immediately; "What? You mean-"

"I'm not done yet, Kise Ryouta." she interrupted. She smirked. "Your presence has been constantly haunting me whenever I go. It's quite bothersome actually. I got used to you always being there, and eventually, the tables have been turned."

"In reality, I was the one chasing after you. Because I wanted you to stay. To be with me." When she said 'me' she made a loud swishing sound with the sword just below Kise's head. At his neck to be precise. He dodged it though. He shrieked in terror. "Why are your actions completely contrasting with what you're saying?!" Kise opened the door and walked out of the hallway.

"Don't run. I'm not done yet." she innocently placed the blade on her cheeks and smiled yandere-ly. "Truth is, I hated this feeling. I despise it. This feeling is hurtful, and I hate getting hurt. And the fact that I am going to transfer anyway made me realize something... I can't feel this way." she almost hit Kise's head vertically. But he moved to his right and ran to the end of the hallway. People were staring at them. But Yachiyo didn't mind.

As she walked down the hallway, people move out of her way. It's like her aura said so 'Back-off'. She continued speaking; "This feeling is a hindrance. I wanted to be with Tetsuya. He's one of the persons who best understands me, he makes me feel like I'm not alone." Her yandere-mode slowly lessened and she frowned. "But, because of you, I thought twice about transferring. I want to be with Tetsuya... but, I want to stay here too..."

It seemed like she wiped something from her eyes and said; "I want to stay... with you."

Kise's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you say?"

People stared hard at them as Yachiyo walked to him and Kise froze. When she got a little closer, she swished her sword fast, the force even seemed like it could cut a brick wall in half. His reflex told him to run down the stairs. "**CALM** **DOWN**!" he screamed.

"Wait, stop running." she went back to yandere mode. "I'm not done yet."

Kise stopped at the stairs, then he heard Yachiyo called his name. SCARY. She jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom floor. Her gown flew as she jumped and her eyes glowed sharply the same way the blade did. She's only a few feet away from him. "I'm not done yet, Kise Ryouta."

"C-can't w-we just t-talk about this n-normally?!" Kise pleaded.

"No! If we talk normally, I feel weird!" she admitted. A little blush showed in her face. Her yandereness is disappearing slowly. "I can't take it whenever you just talk to me casually! Don't you know how much I feel like I'm melting away?! I HATE IT!" She charged at him and almost slice his face again.

Kise shrieked so loud that it could hurt your ears. "You always act like a total goof. But somehow I find it kinda cute." Kise ran away and found an open window. "If you think so, then stop trying to kill me!" he pleaded with a horrified expression. Before Yachiyo could slice him again, he already jumped out of the window. After he landed, Yachiyo jumped as well. She regained her balance and raised the blade.

Kise couldn't say anything more. He was too terrified. "I don't know how to feel! Scared? But she's saying nice things! But she's trying to cut me in half!"

"Ah, we're alone. Thank goodness." She looked around innocently. "Well then, listen to me."

Kise dodged her next attack. "Your hands are really warm." she said.

"And truth is, I've grown to like your blonde hair." She diverted her eyes from him. Perhaps her yandereness is almost gone now.

"I don't understand! Why are you complimenting and killing me at the same time!?" Kise asked.

"I...I always end up staring... a-at you when you don't notice. W-which is very odd." she admitted again. It seemed like she thought twice about saying the next line, but she said it anyway; "I got really jealous of Izumi-san!"

"Jealous?" Kise repeated. "You were? Does that mean-"

"It means I think you're an idiot! It means I hate how warm your hug is! It means I hate how bright is your smile! It means I don't like it when you hold my hand! It means I don't like when we're all alone!" Her voice shook and sounded broken. A shiny drop fell down from her eyes but she quickly wiped it away.

She lost grip on her sword and it fell down. When he saw her cry, Kise walked slowly towards her. "Don't come any closer!" she shouted. But he continued walking. "I won't understand what you mean until you tell me exactly." Kise smiled. "Do you really hate those traits?" he asked.

She stopped wiping her eyes and looked down. "No."

"So... what do you really want to say?" he asked. "Put the thing you read aside, just tell it directly. For example..." He smiled, took a deep breath and said in a soft tone; "Daisuki da yo, Kuroko Yachiyo."

In response, she jumped and tackled him. He fell as Yachiyo hugged her tightly;

**"Daisuki da yo, you blonde ignorant bastard!" **

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Kinpatsu Bakayarou**

* * *

**Oh yes, it was finally said. Fufufufu~ Actually at first, I wanted her confession to be very quiet and indestructive, but I like this destructive and mood-swing-much confession better. Whatdcha think? **

**Bonus: In japanese you could translate what Yachiyo said as "Daisuki da yo, Kinpatsu Bakayarou!" [I like you, you blonde stupid/ignorant bastard/a**hole/prick/jerk. **

**That's all for now... the next update will be... uhm... next week? XD Bear with my busy schedule my dearies!~**

**Sundwitch away~**

* * *

**EDIT; some things were wrong, and I corrected some of the grammar. but it was just minor. hehe. **


	29. Chapter 29 - Ouji to Ohime

**This is sort of like a part 2 of chapter 28. XD It just tells what happened afterwards. XD I just realized I use "XD" so much... LOL. This actually isn't so humorous as always... mostly mushy. XD Read at your own risk. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Ouji to Ohime**

"Daisuki da yo, you blonde ignorant bastard!" Trembling. Crying. And hugging Kise tightly. Yachiyo punched his chest but what came out was just a small thump. "Darn it." she tried to punch him again but no force came out.

"Ahaha. What's with you? You like me, then you punch me? Ahaha." Kise teased. He placed his hand on her head and patted it. "There there." he chuckled.

"Why. are. you. laughing." she said coldly. She backed away a little and gave him a glowing-red-eyed-stare. Then she pinched his cheeks forcefully.

"Ow. ow. ow. ow" he screamed. In return he placed both of his hands on her cheeks. She stopped pinching him and blushed as she thought; "_It's warm again."_

"Oh? That face is cute, Meganekko." Kise teased.

"Shut up, blondie." she replied coldly.

"Fuwahahaha." Kise laughed. "Didn't you say you liked the color of my hair? You did? Right? Right?"

"That was… " she tried to protest. She didn't continue talking. And what came afterwards was a little glowing pink face.

Kise smiled even more than before. When she saw this, she punched him with medium force; "Stop staring at me, Ikemen."

"Gomen. gomen. Ahaha. I can't help it." She scratched his head in embarrassment. "I just realized how easily you get embarrassed. And it's undeniably adorable. Ahahaha."

"I do not get embarrassed easily it!" she screamed.

"Oh really? I'll prove it. " Kise gave a teasing grin. He cleared his throat and said; "First, your face right now is extremely red. Second, you've been sitting on top me for minutes. "

A huge puff of steam came out of her face then she hit his head. "YOU BLONDE BASTARD."

And out of nowhere; "Third, a crowd have gathered. We followed you from when you caused ruckus on the hallway up until now and heard everything." Familiar voice. Shigeru's voice.

The two looked at Shigeru and the little crowd about 10-15 people. Shigeru had this huge grin on his face and said; "Omedetou~"

What followed was Yachiyo and Ryouta's loud shout of; "WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Yachiyo curled into a ball and hugged her knees. A depressing purple aura surrounded her. She just sat there under the table of the student council's room.

"And now, everyone. We'll be having a mini-sports tournament at the school's soccer field. It will start in 5 minutes…" the announcer said in the background.

"5 minutes… that's all it took to embarrass me for my whole life…" Yachiyo said grimly.

"Ahh! The it's broken! Go get another one from the room!" someone's voice shouted from the outside.

"Broken… that's my image… it's broken, ruined, trampled on, done." she said grimly again.

"Oh I'll definitely kill everyone in the game! WOOHH!" a voiced shouted from outside.

She said in a grim voice; "Kill? right. I should kill myself. That would settle—"

"Why are you so depressed?! !" Kise shouted at her. However, it's a comedic protest.

"Aren't you happy?" he peaked at her under the table. "Didn't you want to say that?"

"No." she said coldly. "I'm supposed to keep it secret forever. Transfer to another school and live happily with Tetsuya." The serious voice she had sounded very depressed.

He sighed and sat down in front of her. He lightly touched the reddish part of his cheek and flinched.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "Eh? Ah.. no. not really." he lied. She moved out of the table and touched the red part. He flinched. "It's my fault. I'm sorry." she apologized. She lowered her head in gloom.

"It's nothing compared to what you just told me." Kise held her hand. "Hearing you say that you like me… that's the best thing I've ever heard. It makes up for every brutality you gave me. In fact, it's more than enough. It fills me up with so much joy I could hardly keep my head cool. I'm kinda surprised I could even stand up. Ahaha." He ruffled his hair in embarrassment.

"Just one question though… since I said I like you and then… you said that you like me too… Uhm…" he blushed. "So, are we… a couple now?"

Yachiyo blush furiously and looked flustered.

"I mean—Not that I'm saying we are. I mean—Is there an 'us'—Sorry, I mean—" Kise stammered.

"Eh—I never really thought about this. I just wanted to say. But.. uhh. I—" she stammered too.

"Y-you're right. Ahaha. What's gotten into me? Ahaha. Sorry about asking." He stood up. But before he could fully stand, she grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I didn't say no." she said timidly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Kise bowed down to her.

"I said. I didn't say no." she said in a hushed tone.

"What? What did you say?" Kise moved his ear closer to her.

"I said…" she hesitated and got out of the table. "Nevermind."

Kise pulled her hand and chuckled; "I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear it again and again. Please repeat that. I'm going to set it as my ringtone."

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked.

"Actually I'm 100% serious about that." Kise admitted. "Is that strange?"

She tried to hold back her laughter at first but then backed away from him and let it out. Her laugh was genuine. Kind. And sounded very happy. You can even see clearly the little sparkles and flowers at her background.

Kise flustered and screamed; "UWAAA! GOD, I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME KUROKO YACHIYO AS MY GIRLFRIEND! UWAAAAA!" He looked insane as he tried to restrain his happiness. He grabbed Yachiyo and carried her princess-style. "Wait—" she blushed. He carried her out of the room, into the hallway where people gathered.

"EVERYONE LOOK! THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. People stared at them in astonishment. Soon after, they started clapping and greeting; "Omedetou."

"Put me down!" Yachiyo was so embarrassed by what was happening. Though Kise didn't listen. He ran at the hallway and screamed; "*KANOJO!" [lit. girlfriend]

He ran to their classroom and lifted her up. "KANOJO!" And their classmates started clapping their hands. All Yachiyo could do was bury her face in her hands in utter embarrassment. "OMEDETOU" they cheered.

He ran to the rooftop and was about to scream to all the people on the ground. But before he could, Yachiyo covered his mouth and said; "Don't you even dare do that!"

"Eh? Sorry. I'm just soo happy!" Kise was still full of energy. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

And so he did, but when Kise did so, she punched his stomach and said; "Yare yare… What have I gotten myself into?"

"I should be saying that." Kise said as he curled. "Such a violent kanojo."

"It's your fault." she said coldly and furiously. She touched her forehead as though it was aching, then she shook it. "Don't go on screaming I'm you girlfriend around the whole school. Do you not feel any embarrassment whatsoever?"

"Eh? But I am embarrassed." Kise said.

"YOU CALL THAT EMBARRASSED?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!" She clenched her fists. "Sorry, I can't help it!" Kise bowed down low. Very low. With his forehead flat on the ground.

"Don't you have any dignity?!" she shouted.

"No. I don't need it anymore." he stood up and smiled. "Yes you do!" she countered.

"Well, I just don't really care about my dignity for now." Kise scratched his head. "Because… right now, all that's in my mind is… you are mine."

Shocked at what she heard, she walked a step forward. To him. And said. "Your lines are very old-fashioned and somewhat annoying." she walked another step. "Yet, I like hearing them." She stepped forward again; "I wonder why…"

.

.

.

"SO SWEEEEET!" the announcer shouted. And the two freezed like stone. Oh wait, they did look like stone. Then the announcer continued; "That's the cosplay café of Kaijou! North building, second floor! The princes and princesses are waiting for you~"

"Oh… an announcement." Kise said in a relieved tone. "Well then… shall we continu—" Yachiyo flicked his forehead.

"We better go back to the classroom. They might be needing our help." She said.

"What? But aren't we having a special moment here?" Kise protested.

But she already exited the rooftop. Kise chased after her screaming; "OI GET BACK HERE. UWAAAAA"

When they got back to the classroom, it was…. Busy. Everyone was running around and it seems like a lot of people are waiting in line to enter. "Kise-kun! Ya-chan! Thank goodness you guys are back!" Mikage shouted in glee.

"Why are there suddenly so many people?" Yachiyo asked.

"After they heard the story about you two, they all started coming! They wanted to see and Prince and Princess of Kaijou! Kyaaaa~~~" she fangirled.

"Oh look it's them!" a girl customer pointed at the two. "Oh no…" Yachiyo looked nervous. "M-mi-chan…. What should I do?" she asked.

"Just serve them normally, that would do, Ya-chan~" mikage replied.

In a matter of seconds, the two got busy as well. Kise did okay… he talked normally, acted casually and smiled a lot at the guests. Yachiyo, on the other hand, is another story.

She stuttered when someone asked her her name. "Ku-kuroko Y-yachiyo desu." She answered timidly. With a little blush showing, it can't be helped that the guys were staring at her. Kise saw this and fired up. He stood and went to her table; "Sumimasen, bros, I'll borrow _**my**_ princess for a while, okay?"

"Mikage, switch with **_my_ **princess please. Just for a minute." Kise called to Mikage who said yes and hurried to the table. She's in a red Lolita dress.

"What are you doing?" Yachiyo asked coldly in a whispery voice. "Getting jealous and claiming _**my** _princess." Kise said in a normal tone. His voice was loud enough for people notice at them.

"Ryouta, may I borrow miss secretary for a while?" Shigeru shouted from the door.

"Eh? Can't it wait, Shigeru?" Kise asked.

"Sorry, no can do. It's important. Yachiyo, you don't have to change your clothes, but we really need you in the office. Emergency." He said. "Ah sou. Mi-chan, I have to go. Duty calls." She smiled at Mikage who waved highly in the air and said; "Okaaay~"

Yachiyo disappeared in seconds, leaving Ryouta behind and sad. "But… aren't we…." He cried chibi-ly.

* * *

.

.

"Everyone, that's the end of day one!" the announcer shouted. "Please come back tomorrow for the second day of the 3 day Kaijou High Fest! Stay in tune for further announcements… Don't leave your belongings…." The announcer said in the background.

Yachiyo was in the student council room with Shigeru filling some papers. "Yachiyo, aren't you going to change you going home now?" he asked.

"No. I still have to change my clothes and I'm so tired I can't even move a muscle." She sighed.

"Then you should really go home." Shigeru chuckled.

"Yeah… I will. But I'm… waiting for someone." She said.

"Oh? Ryouta? Did he say he'll be here?" Shigeru asked.

She paused said; "No." Shigeru let out a small laugh. "And yet you're waiting. That's so sweet~ See ya then~" he shut the door and left. When he did, she stood up and sat on the desk by the window sill.

All of a sudden, Kise burst into the room screaming; "OSSSUUUUU."

"Shut up." She gave him a sharp cold look. Kise laughed and walked towards her. "Did Shigeru leave already?" he asked. She nodded.

"In that case…" he was about to advance again but Yachiyo stopped him by placing her hand on Kise's face and pushing him. Countering his forward motion but a strong push. "No. First this is the school. Second there are people around. Third I'm still mad at you."

"Mad at me?" Kise asked in a barely audible voice. "Yes, you have embarrassed me more than a hundred times in just one day." She said. She removed her hand from his face.

"That's exaggerating." Kise said in a sad tone. "Hmn.. oh wait, I think I might have done too much."

"MIGHT HAVE?!" she shouted. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA—"

He placed his forefinger on her lips to shut her up. "Shhh." He winked. Everything was tinted orange because of the afternoon sun, the spark in his eyes, the way he winked, the way he smiled, and the moment when his background turns sparkling yellow. It was magical and unquestionably charming.

She blushed in extreme embarrassment and looked away. "Eh? Is that…" she saw a bunch of people through the window. By reflex, she tackled Kise and made him crouch down. They hid from them and sat on the floor. "Still embarrassed?" Kise teased.

"What do you think they'd think if they saw a member of the student council with a guy in the afternoon inside a room, alone?" she asked with a slightly pink face.

"Ohh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kise teased.

"It means what it sounds." she shyly said.

"Pfft. Hold on, are you thinking of something dirty, Meganeeko? Are you a closet pervert? Fffft." He asked while holding his laughter.

"What. Did. You. Say? " giving him a cold, merciless, uncaring death glare. "If you were them, what would you think? - Bad things. So shut it. I'm no closet pervert."

"If you're not. Then you shouldn't be thinking we'll do bad things. Ahahaha." Kise grinned teasingly.

"Oi, stop messing with me." Her eyes glowed red.

"Pfft… sorry, sorry." He wiped some tears from holding his laugh back.

"_I should not have waited for him… right now…"_ she glanced at the laughing Kise _"… I can't think straight."_ He saw her look; "You're blushing." He said, making her look to the opposite direction. "Oi, look this way." He poked her cheek.

She ,in turn, stood up and peeked at the window. Ignoring him. "Ah… they're gone." She sighed and sat on top of the desk. "Thank goodness." Her back was slightly slumped and both her hands are on the desk's edges. Due to her short height, her feet didn't even reach the ground.

"They might have left, but there could still be tons of other students roaming around the school." Kise commented. "Unlike you though… " Kise smirked, placed his left hand on the desk, his right hand on her cheek and his forehead pressed against hers. "I don't care if they're here." He continued.

"W-what are you doing?! Go away! If anybody—" she half-shouted, half-screamed with a flustered face. "They might think of something bad?" Kise continued for her. "Ahaha. That's why I'll do this quickly." He smirked.

"W-WHAT?!" she screamed. Kise just laughed and said; "Shhh. You shouldn't scream, they might hear you." He teased. "We wouldn't like that now, would we?" he smiled.

Yachiyo tried pushing his face away, "You said you like me, right?! Now do as I say and get off of me!" she half-screamed, half-shouted.

"Yes, I did. And that's why I'm doing this." He winked.

"get off. Get off. Get off. Get off." Yachiyo repeatedly said as she pushed him away.

"Oh come on, it's just one thing I'm asking." Kise looked like a puppy begging for a treat.

"I can't do that!" she screamed.

"What's with that reaction? Ahaha. It's just one kiss." Kise grinned. "Or are you thinking of something else entirely, closet pervert?"

She blushed extremely and shouted; "I told you I'm not! And I can't do that!"

"Hmn.. let's set a deal, if you let me kiss you just this once, I will do everything you say, okay?"

"Everything I say?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, everything." He answered. It was a 5 second pause. Yachiyo looked like she was hesitant and thinking, but in the end, she just shyly looked at him.

"That means 'okay', right?" Kise looked glad.

She nodded.

"I like you…" Kise pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Closer and closer everything seemed to be in slow motion. You can hear heart beats in the background. Her hand clenched his shirt in a strong grasp when he moved. Accompanied by a red face, she closed her eyes too.

And… at last. It happened.

There's no more distance between them. All there was was the magical moment where Kise pressed his lips against hers. Yachiyo's grip on his shirt loosened at the touch. His right hand held her cheek. Time paused, and nobody could ever tell how long it lasted. Even though she didn't say it, what she thought was; …_"I like you too."_

* * *

**Phew. done. XD. ahaha. XD I love "XD". But I might be abusing the power of this emoticon. XD. Matta ne~**


	30. Chapter 30 - Bittersweet

**If I were ever in a relationship, I want it to be like kise and ya-chan's. T-T. But for now, I'm gonna cherish my single status. XD. Enough of me, so anyway, I finished this late cause I had exams… but meh… anyway[again]… The chapter is entitled like that…. because it is. XD [and because I can't think of any other title.] XD OVERLOAD.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Bittersweet**

_"I have to get to school early. Early. Early. Early."_ Too early. The sun hasn't even risen completely. It's just dawn. Kise was walking in an extremely fast pace. In fact, he looks like he's running and walking at the same time. He's even faster than the biking guy he just passed by. When he got to the gate, his eyes focused.

There, hiding behind the wall of the gate was a blue-haired girl. Her face looked nervous. She looked left and right, but didn't seem to see Kise. Then looked around again, and again and seemed to hesitate. So he walked up behind her and asked; "What are you doing?"

The sound of his voice made her jump in surprise. The sound she made was sort of like a shriek… almost like; "HIIIIEEEE!" She turned her head inch by inch like a robot. Only she was shaking. -_-

"O-oh, i-it's you." She wasn't stuttering in embarrassment. She looked nervous. Or better yet, scared.

Due to her weird behavior, Kise placed his forehead on her forehead. "…normal temperature." He said.

She turned pink and backed away. "Stop that! "

"Oh right, 'Do not embarrass me in public.' Okay. I'm very sorry~ ^O^" Kise smiled.

"I'm pretty sure that is not your 'sorry' face." She said in an annoyed manner.

They got to the classroom in a few minutes.

She entered the room first then Kise followed. But instead of just sitting down, Kise closed the door behind him, and hugged her from behind. Their height difference is absolutely noticeable. He can completely cover her.

His face was also pressed against her head as though he kissed her hair. Then he chuckled; "Ohayou~"

"W-hat are you d-doing?! Let go!" she shouted as she tried to free herself.

"Just greeting you good morning, anything wrong?" he asked.

"YES! I told you not to embarrass me in public!"

"But we aren't in public. "

"YES WE ARE!"

"Nuh-uh, nobody is here. We're alone. I also didn't hug you back at the gate although I badly wanted to, see? I'm obeying your rule~"

"Obeying?!— Do you even— *siiiigggghhhh*. You don't listen anyway." She sighed depressingly. "

He laughed. "So anyway, why were you hiding behind the wall?"

"… because I don't want to die yet." She admitted.

"Eh? Die?" Kise looked worried as his eyes widened.

"Yes, die. Because of you." She sighed.

"Oh?... OH! I see now, you think you'll die of extreme embarrassment when you're with me? Ahaha, that's cute~~~" he laughed even more.

"Not even close." She denied with a straight face. "Being the popular person that you are, your 'girlfriends' would absolutely come after me." As she said girlfriend, she thought of a bunch of glowing-eyed girls with their fists in knuckles with a lot of black in the background and splatters of blood all over. In her mind, it was labeled as; "Ikemen's girls." In other terms, they are Kise's admirers.

"Oh… them." He thought as well. "I don't think they'll kill you."

"Kill, unlikely. But maybe they'll put thumbtacks in my things, staples on the shoes, write on my clothes, pull my hair or.. or… "

"I~ won't~ let~ them~ do~ that~." he sing-songing-ly whispered in her ears. "If they hurt you in any way, it will make me sad, and they won't like that. Ahaha."

"That sounds narcissistic." she said, hiding the blush that was stuck on her face.

Kise chuckled at her response. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be your prince charming that I will always protect you from evil. Those people don't stand a chance…. and besides…"

"I'm the only one who allowed to touch you."

He said the last line in a whisper close to her ears and with his arms tightly gripping her whole body.

The way he said that was too wonderful to describe. It was cool, sweet, with a pinch of bitterness, and kinda intoxicating. [I don't usually say this but, it really sounded sexy.]

She couldn't say anything, the words shot a critical blow at her straight face barrier. Everything was red.

Suddenly, the door began to click, due to reflex, Yachiyo grabbed Kise's collar. When the guy, Murata, entered the room, all he saw was Kise lying on the other end of the room. Looking quite dead. While Yachiyo sat there in her chair, looking out the window.

She turned to face Murata and greeted innocently [with matching flowers and pink background] like nothing happened. "Good morning."

At the same time, Kise's soul seemed to float away from its body.

"It was noisy inside and outside the school. The 2nd day of the School festival has already started! Lots of girls and guys are scattered around the campus. The stalls are lively and the classrooms are already full. Everyone seems to be having fun… couples are doing sweet things together. That is, in exception of me and my girlfriend. We're just here in the student council's offi—" A book came flying out of nowhere and hit Kise on the head. He held it with both hands because of extreme pain.

"Stop narrating your life." Yachiyo gave him a serious, yet annoyed-looking, straight face. "Look, if you are bored then go somewhere else. I still have a lot to do."

"I dun wanna!" he chibi-ly protested. She sighed. "Then just sleep, you look like you need it."

"Eh? Oh right… I didn't get to sleep las—" Kise said then he quickly added; "Wait, how did you know? Do I really look like I lack sleep?"

"To a normal person, you look okay. I just can tell it easily." She said.

Kise laughed; "So, you can tell if I'm sleep deprived even though I don't look like it? I guess you really stare at me so much to know that." Yachiyo looked annoyed with the 'big red nerve mark of anger' on her head. "Aren't you the one who constantly stares at me, Ikemen?"

"Hmn… true." He admitted. "Oh right, Meganekko…" Kise walked to where she was seated and whispered in her ears; "The reason I didn't get to sleep was because I kept thinking about yes-ter-day~"

She remembered what happened… an image flashed on her mind. It was her and Kise inside the classroom while sharing their first real kiss. She instantly blushed at the thought.

"Reminds me, we're alone now." He smiled as he whispered. Just as he said that, she went to furious mode. "Don't you even dare come closer or I will kill you." Her pink aura turned black.

It's easy to know that Kise looked every terrified now, he back down.

Unexpectedly, someone came bursting into the room. The random guy screamed; "President! Some guys are fighting, we can't stop them!"

Yachiyo stood up from her chair and said; "The president isn't here. I'll just deal with it myself. What's their location?" Her voice was serious, very serious. It was cold.

"Behind the Third building, near the tennis courts." The guy replied.

"I'll go with you! It could be dangerous." Kise said.

"Then catch up." she said. She ran out of the room in a flash and Kise was stunned for a while. Her speed was fast. Then he followed. The random guy by the door was a lot more shocked than Kise was. He just stood there like statue.

"Meganekko, where are you going? That's the wrong way!" Kise shouted at her as she ran ahead of him.

"No, this is the right way. This is…" She stopped at an open window, pulled herself up and jumped from the second storey. "…a shortcut."

She looked cool as her hair flew away with her blue eyes looking sharp. But Kise wasn't admiring, his eyes widened. He stopped at the window and saw her land perfectly on her feet while crouching down. As she stood up and ran again, Kise jumped from the window and followed.

She got to the fighting guys in a second. There were only 4 guys, and 2 girls.

"I told yah, leave our girls alone!" the gangster looking guy shouted.

"We're not you girls! You guys are disgusting!" a girl shouted.

"See there? They said so themselves; now go away!" the guy from the other side said.

"Shut up! If she's not mine, then yah can have this piece of trash!" The gangster guy grabbed the girl and pushed her away. As she was falling, Yachiyo caught her and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay, miss?" she asked with a smile.

"Y-yes. T-thank you." Despite being both girls, she blushed as well. Now she has another fan. Kise arrived and stood beside her.

"Who are ya?! Don't yah know who I am!?" the gangster said, but he stopped talking when Yachiyo looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. The 2 gangsters blushed.

Then she started talking…

"Of course I know you. You are a piece of crap with a stupid face and an arrogant attitude. Am I right? Or am I right?" she smiled innocently despite the language she used.

"Wha—why you… How dare you—" the other gangster guy tried to say. But she cut him off; "Please don't move. If you take another step, say another word, or try to attack, I will not spare any mercy."

"You're all talk! I'll do what I want—" he took steps forward with his fist about to punch.

"You were warned." She said plainly. In a matter of seconds, she redirected his punch by twisting his arm. She tripped him and he fell with a loud thud. The other guy tried to attack as well, but before he could even move, Yachiyo' fist was already in front of him. She held back at the last moment but he fell to the ground either way.

"Run and don't come back." She said coldly. In terror, the two guys stood up and ran. Leaving the 2 girls and 2 guys in extreme admiration state. Besides Kise who stood there with his eyes covered by his hair.

"T-thank you!" the girls bowed at Yachiyo. "M-may we know your name?"

"Don't mention it. I'm Kuroko Yachiyo." She humbled. All of a sudden, Kise grabbed her shoulders and hugged her in the tightest way he ever could.

"I-I can't breathe." She complained. But he just continued on his tight embrace. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" he shouted. He lifted her and hauled her on his shoulder. It looked like he just lifted a bag. Then he ran away, leaving the 4 people at awe. She protested and tried to break free, but it wasn't effective.

Soon enough, they reached the clinic and he tossed her on the bed. Her head was placed on the pillow and lay there with a red face.

"W-what are you doing!?" she blushed even more. His face wasn't showing as it was covered by his hair. She tried to sit straight, but immediately, Kise pinned her to the bed.

"Don't move." He said. Both of his hands were placed on either side of her head. They were clenched on the white bedsheet. Aside from that, his face was also close to hers. Still she couldn't see his eyes. His shadow covered her completely.

In extreme embarrassment she looked away from him and said; "W-what is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me. But something is definitely wrong with you. I'll go get the nurse in a minute, just stay still." He said seriously.

"Nurse? What are you talking about? I'm not hurt." She said.

"You don't know that! What if you hurt your feet, or your arms? You should think first before you do something! Do you have any idea how scared I was when you did such dangerous things?! You are a girl! And most importantly, I like you. If you get hurt… " The surprised Yachiyo felt something warm fell on her cheeks. A drop of something warm.

She turned her head to see that he was crying. More drops fell on her.

"… I don't know what I'm gonna do. I told you, I will protect you like a prince charming should. But I already failed." He continued.

Not knowing what to do, she just stared at him. He looked like a child who was afraid of losing something important. And it made her feel guilty, she raised her hands and pulled him down to him. "I'm sorry." She said softly. His head fell on the right side of hers and she patted it in a comforting way. "I'm sorry if I made you worry. Sorry."

He continued crying but this time, he embraced her tightly. "I can't breathe." She had furrowed eyebrows but a smile on her face. "Please stop crying. I promise I won't do dangerous things. Well, not always, but I'll try."

He raised his head and shouted in a cute chibi way. "What kind of promise is that?! Promise you won't do anything dangerous , EVER!"

"Well, I can't do that. That's just me." She said plainly…. "I won't promise something I can't do. Rather, I'll just do my best for you." Her expression changed into a smile.

This made Kise turn red. But her expression changed to a straight face again. "And besides, you scared me as well when you pinned me."

"Eh?" He looked at the overall situation. It's just now that he realized what he did to her. He was still pinning her. "S-sorry. I got c-carried away."

"Well don't get too carried away." She looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Wait a second. So… you thought I was going to do something bad to you? You did, didn't you?" he made a teasing expression. He whispered on her ear; "My, my, that was quite perverted, Me-ga-ne-kko." She grew furious and red at the same time. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I'll forgive you for making me extremely worried if you admit you are a closet pervert. Or…" he whispered again. "Give me a kiss."

She flustered; "H-hey! You also scared me so we're even!"

"Nuh-uh. That doesn't make up for it." He said. "And besides, if you don't do it now, I won't let go of you. And soon, the nurse might enter and find us like this, what do you think?" he smirked.

She couldn't reply. Her heart beat was loud enough that she could hear it, herself. "_Is that my heart beat? Or his? I guess it's mine… what should I do? What do I want to do? I don't know."_ His face moved closer but the gap was at least 4 inches. _"I'll just follow my instincts."_

She quickly moved her head and closed her eyes. Without delay, she kissed him, lightly.

Kise was surprised, of course, and his eyes were wide. She backed away from him but his face was still surprised. "I didn't know you'd actually do that." He said. Then he laughed and touched her cheek. "I'm happy." Kise smiled and he scratched his head in embarrassment. "You were doing it wrong though."

"Well I am so sorry, Mister." she said with an annoyed face.

He chuckled as usual and added; "You are forgiven for making me worry. But I'm going to keep a close eye on you."

"I DON'T NEED THAT!" she protested with a red face.

"Yes you do. You are careless, and your superiority complex makes you think you can do anything even if it's dangerous." He explained in a comically criticizing way. The 'big red nerve mark of anger' appeared on Yachiyo's head.

"What did you say, Ikemen?" she asked with an evil-looking smile.

"Just as you heard, Meganekko~" Kise winked teasingly.

She gave up in arguing and sighed deeply; "By the way, should I continue calling you Ikemen?"

"mm? It's fine, I'm used to it. Ahaha."

"I'm also used to hear you call Meganekko, although I don't wear glasses anymore." She said; "But is it really fine? Ikemen is an insult so… "

She hesitated at first… then… "Should I call my kareshi that way?"

Her overall face looked ADORABLE. Her eyes looked teary and shiny. The timid voice added to the adorable meter. Not to mention, her background was pink and sparkly.

Kise backed away from her, stood up, and slammed his head on the side table near the bed.

"Eh?! Are you okay?! " Yachiyo shouted.

"Y-yeah, I am." Kise touched his head and crouched down in pain. "I'm sorry, but could you please stop being so cute for just a minute."

"What? I don't get what you mean."

.

.

"**Because…it's the first time you directly said that I am your kareshi and… you look so cute that I'm… trying so hard not to…. harass you." Kise blurted out.**

"**EHHH?!" Yachiyo puffed out steam from her red face.**

"**NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! IT'S JUST THAT GUYS TURN INTO MONSTERS WHEN THEY'RE WITH THE PERSON THEY LIKE! AND I SAID I'D PROTECT YOU LIKE A PRINCE CHARMING SO I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU FROM MYSELF AS WELL!" Kise defended. "I MEAN— I TRY SO HARD NOT TO UHM… MOLEST YOU?"**

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH? ! ? ! ? ! ? " Yachiyo flustered even more.**

"**NOOO I MEANT, NOT TO ABUSE!" **

**That did not help calm her down. She still looked like a tomato and so did he.**

"**NOOOOOO I MEANT, NOT TO ASSAULT!" **

**That didn't help. At all.**

"**NOOO I MEANT NOT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE! NOT TO MISTREAT! NOT TO HOLD BACK! "**

"**SHUT UP I AM NOT HEARING ANYTHING! " she covered her ears.**

"**NO WAIT. HEAR ME OUT! YOU MISUNDERSTOOD ME!"**

"**STOP IT. STOP IT. STOP SPEAKING!"**

"**I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A PERVERTED WAY! OH WAIT I DID. BUT I WAS JUST THINKING—"**

"**URUSAAAAIIIIIIIIII"**

* * *

**Phew. Woah, I finished a chapter late… XD XD XD XD XD. That's the end of the school festival chapters for ya! Next chapters will be more about his and her moments. And a certain person will appear. Ho ho ho~ who do you think it is? XD XD XD. Wait til next update~ XD And to all the reviews, I thank you so much 3 Please also wait for my new story [for another anime] to be published soon. :D**

**Sundwitch out~**


	31. Chapter 31 - In the eyes of other people

**Very very very very late chapter! Gomen gomen gomen! This time, my excuse is valid. No, I wasn't lazy or lazy. My flippin' internet connection went crazy. I was depressed for one whole month. T^T I can't believe I survived a month without any internet. That was a huge achievement. [I went insane though]. So yesh, I finally got my connection back so here's another chapter! Hope ya'll like this one… and the other one as well… hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – In the eyes of other people**

"I've been thinking..." Kise said. "Want to go out this Saturday?"

"I thought you have a modeling job." Yachiyo said in a plain tone. She had a pocky stick on her mouth.

"I declined the offer. ahaha. And plus, I want to spend more time with you, Yachiyo." he looked kinda embarrassed as he said her name.

"Ah, I see." No reaction, she just stared at him with half-closed eyes as she nibbled on the pocky.

"Eh? Aren't you gonna say something?"

"'It feels weird to hear you call my name' something like that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well. I think I like it." she nibbled on the pocky stick. She looked out of the window and placed a hand under her chin. "Hey, can I call you Ryouta?"

"Eh?...EHHHHHH?!"

"What's with that reaction? I've called you that way before."

"Yeah, but that was unconsciously! And this time— uwaaaaaa! Can I hug you?!" he stood up but she glared with a red glow which made him sit down swiftly. "Sorry ma'am."

"Jeez, you're so cold, Yachiyo." he pouted. "By the way, where are our classmates?"

She raised her index finger and lazily pointed at the door. When you look close enough, you'd find a dozen pairs of eyes peeking.

"Uwaaaa, they're so sweet~ It's fun to watch those two */*"

"Shush Mikage, they're having a moment." A fat man with a focused expression said. Oddly, he's the teacher. And what's more, he's coach Takeuchi.

"Uh… have they been there all the time?" Kise asked with a twitchy smile.

Yachiyo nodded.

* * *

GYM

"Here." Yachiyo handed a towel to Kise. He smiled and started patting her head; "How sweet of you~"

"You're ruining my hair." the cool tone of her voice was unmistakable. A ball rolled near her feet and she picked it up. She looked at it and at the basket, and then she stared at the ball again.

"Can you shoot?" Kise asked as he placed the towel over his head.

She replied with a shake of her head.

"Really?" I thought you're good at sports.

"I am. I'm just not good with basketball for some reason. It's a sport I can't play."

"I'll teach you then." Kise stood behind her and used his arms to position her hands correctly. "You go like this, and then…" He held her hand and moved it to proper place. The atmosphere turned pink once more, but she elbowed Kise hard.

"Sorry, force of habit." she said in a not so sorry voice.

"Jeez, why are you so cold?!"

"Because you are a blonde idiot." she glared at him.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Those two don't really seem like they're dating." Moriyama shook his head in dismay. The two just kept on arguing as he observed them.

"That's just how they are in public. You should have been here yesterday." captain said.

The other members gathered around him with eager faces. "Why? What happened yesterday?" they said in chorus. "Well, uh… you see… it's nothing much but…. maybe I should just show you guys."

What happened next was like a group huddle.

…

After practice.

Yachiyo held the ball in the air and tried to position herself correctly. No one was around so it's okay to fail. She threw it upwards but missed. The ball just hit the side of the net but didn't go in.

"That wasn't so bad, Yachiyo." Kise appeared out of nowhere and picked the ball.

"It is bad. It's ironic how the basketball team manager can't even shoot a ball, it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? You're not a player, so I don't think anything is wrong with that." He shot the ball and it went it effortlessly. "Show off." she said.

"Ahaha. And besides, you don't seem like you're embarrassed at all." Kise picked the ball. He handed the ball to her and said; "Of all people, I'd know when you're embarrassed or not."

He stood behind her and positioned her hands correctly. His height towered over hers.

"What do you mean by 'of all people'?" she murmured.

"Because I've seen it….. and it's distinctly adorable, Ya-chi-yo." Kise taunted in a singsong whisper directly near her ear. "I'm guessing I'm the only one who has seen that face of yours. Ahahaha."

"No. Tetsuya has."

"Just as embarrassed?" Kise smirked. "Just as you were at the school fest?" He asked knowing the answer was 'no'.

She didn't answer. Silence means yes. Then Kise laughed. "Even though I'm not seeing your face right now, I can tell that you /are/ embarrassed."

"No I'm not." she denied. But her hand shook as she held the ball.

"Oh really?" Kise bowed his head and seemed like he would kiss her cheek but instead he whispered; "You're shaking, Yachiyo." She turned to a shade of red that contrasted with her blue hair.

"Stop that." she diverted her eyes.

"That didn't sound like a 'stop that'." Kise softly laughed.

_/A dozen pair of eyes came glowed from the small crack on the door. There, peeking from outside the gym; was the other basketball members and coach Takeuchi._

_"W-what the… is that really Kise and Yachiyo-chan?!" Moriyama half-screamed, half-whispered._

_"I didn't think it was possible, but it seems like Kise could tame our horrible violently abusive cold-mannered manager." captain said./_

"Shoot the ball, if it enters I'll buy you 70 ice cream cups." Kise challenged.

"And if it doesn't?" she asked.

"I'm still thinking, but I'm pretty sure you won't like it. Ahaha."

Kise backed down from her and teased; "Good luck."

"If it enters, besides the 70 ice creams I'll make you do something very embarrassing." Yachiyo seemed really focused as she placed her arms properly. "_If_ it enters." Kise smirked thinking it definitely won't. She moved her right wrist and shot the ball in the air. Kise's eyes widened. The peeking guys' eyes widened. After 7 more seconds of slow-mo, it got in perfectly.

She turned to the surprised Kise with a confident posture and a cold scary expression. "So, Ryouta, are you ready for the most embarrassing experience of your life?"

"W-wha— " he turned blue. Not sad, but literally blue.

"Stop pushing—OW OW OW. WATCH OUT!" The guys from the door fell like dominos.

"Uhm… Hi?" Moriyama meekly raised his hand.

The flames of pure anger fired up inside of Yachiyo's eyes. Oh yeah, and the background was on fire.

You could guess what happened next.

* * *

Walking home…

"Don't you think that's too much ice cream?" Kise asked.

"What do you mean? It's just 60 instead of 70."

"_That's not really a huge difference."_

"Oh right, I'd give you the papers coach was asking for. It's at my apartment. I won't be around tomorrow so just give it to him."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll be with my Dad, Auntie, Uncle, Tetsuya and my other cousins." She paused for a while then added. "It's my mom's death anniversary."

Kise was shocked because of what she said. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"We're here."

They got to inside her apartment with an awkward silence.

Kise sat at the sofa and thought; "What am I supposed to say? Is it okay to ask?"

"Here, don't forget to give it to coach." she handed a pile of papers to Kise and sat beside him.

"It's okay if you want to ask something." she said after a little silence.

"… I don't even know where to start….. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yachiyo pulled her feet up and hugged her knees. Kise looked at her intently as she curled into a ball. Her eyes looked plain but rather sad. "I'll listen." Kise said.

She let out a little smile and told her story. "Remember the story I told you about how I was left at the school while it rained? There's more to that memory. That day, my mom was supposed to fetch me. But the rain was just too strong and the road was slippery. She got into a car accident and died. And then…"

Kise grabbed her hand to reassure her. She smiled and continued.

"From then on, my dad focused so hard on his work and not much time for me. I lived with my dad until he got assigned overseas. Then I lived with my dad's sister for a while, and that's Auntie, Tetsuya's mom. She's kinda like my mom as well. She's kind and caring. I still wish my mom was alive but she's in a better place now. I'm not lonely anymore. I have a lot of people beside me and… you're here so—"

She stopped when Kise suddenly hugged her.

"Oi oi. Stop being so emotional."

"You're the one who's emotional." Kise said in a muffled tone. "I want to know more… about you."

"Hmn.. there's not much. I studied at Kaijo because I need to adjust to the new environment. I came from an all-girls school remember? Kaijo's perfect since it has a huge female population. I'm supposed to study at Seirin but I don't really want to transfer anymore. I like Kaijo. Even though Tetsuya is at Seirin, I still want to stay at Kaijo." Kise moved a little and asked. "Because I'm there?"

She diverted her eyes and nodded once. The pink tone of her cheeks was undeniable.

Kise chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. This made a puff of steam come out of her face.

Kise laughed. She grew furious. The red tone of her face was a combination of anger and embarrassment. "You blonde bastard." Kise touched her chin and made her face him. He leaned in closer and closed his eyes.

"Kise-kun. That's not allowed." Tetsuya's voice pierced the silence.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE?! KUROKOCCCHI?!"

"Te…tetsuya. Since when… you… how…"

"I've been here for quite a while now." he said in a plain voice. "Kise-kun. As much as I like seeing that Yachiyo's happy and loved, that is crossing the line Kise-kun. So, may I have a word with you?"

"Yachiyo, please go make some tea."

"H-hai." she stood up and went to the kitchen but she still listened at their convo.

/

"Kise-kun."

"Yes sir? I mean—yeah?"

"Let's set some rules shall we?"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. As of what I've seen, you really like Yachiyo. But don't cross the boundaries. I'm like her brother so I care about her safety."

"I—I promise I'll keep her safe!"

"Yes, I know. But don't go overboard." Tetsuya talked as if he was Yachiyo's dad.

"Y-yes sir!"

"If I find out that you are mistreating her, I will transfer her to Seirin, understood?"

"Understood!"

"If you go on a date, don't let her out of your sight. Understood?"

"Understood!"

"If she ever gets hurt, I'll make you pay 10 times worse. Understood?"

"Understood sir!"

"Too much physical contact is not allowed. Don't bother her too much with her studies."

"Sir yes, sir!"

Yachiyo held back her laughter to the point where she turned red and teary. Who could blame her?

* * *

**Next chapter will be… uhm… no spoilers for now.**


	32. Chapter 32 - We'll go get ice cream

**This is the end... =]**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – We'll go get ice cream**

"He's late." Yachiyo looked at her watch and sighed. She lifted her head up and looked at her reflection from the other side of the street. "Do I look okay?" she thought. She looked from head and toe. A white cardigan over a black shirt and a ruffled light blue skirt. Some locks of hair from the left side of her head were tied in a little braid by a white ribbon. She wore white wedges and carried a light blue shoulder bag. "I'm a little too under-dressed."

"Ohime-sama!" Kise screamed. He waved his hands in the air and looked very excited.

"You are gathering too much attention." Yachiyo coldly said to him.

"Right, sorry. Ahaha." Kise laughed then looked at her intently. Too intently.

"What?" she looked away from him.

"Nothing. It's just… you look great. It really suits you."

"You're not wearing something so flashy. You're a model after all so I thought you'd wear something with a lot of shine. Or leathery or something. "

"Uhmmm… okay? Sorry for being not so model-ly. Ahaha." Kise wasn't wearing anything flashy at all. Just a checkered red shirt over a black tee, with brown pants and just a silver cross necklace for accessory. He had his usual hairstyle and the same piercing. Pretty normal.

Yachiyo scanned him and thought; "Nothing flashy but he still looks—" before she could continue thinking a dash of red appeared on her cheeks.

She realized the Kise was staring at him and that he was smiling. "Oh right, I told you I'd make you do something embarrassing. Payback time." she grinned.

"Wha—let's just forget about that. Can't we just—" she grabbed his hand and pulled. "Nope, you'll be my slave for the whole day."

"Slave… wait, what?!"

…

The huge sign said "Amusement Park". It's the perfect place to have fun… but…

"This place is full of children." Kise said depressingly.

"Yes, I know." She took our something from her bag, a digital camera.

"Eh? For remembrance?" Kise asked. "How nice."

"Yes. Remembrance." Yachiyo gave a weird smile that said 'I have something in mind'.

"Ride that." She pointed at the colorful circling ride full of horses and children.

"Merry-go-round?" Kise looked confused.

"Yes." Yachiyo smiled. "You're my slave for the day, so do as I say."

"Oh I see." Kise seemed like he was thinking then merrily said; "Okay~"

Kise was already at the horse. Oddly enough he seemed to enjoy it. People were staring at him but he didn't mind.

"Mommy, that guy is weird!" A child pointed at Kise.

"Lookie Yachiyo! Wee~" Kise waved his hands.

_"Doesn't he have any shame? That was supposed to be embarrassing."_ she thought as she snapped a picture. _"Well he sure looks good in a camera... he's a model and all."_

Kise got off the ride after a few minutes. "What's next?" he asked.

"I want that bear." she pointed at the children's shooting booth.

Oddly, Kise smiled and said; "Okay~"

He didn't mind that everyone that surrounded him were all children.

He got the big blue bear and gave it to Yachiyo.

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan. Can you help me get that toy?" a boy asked Kise.

"Sure thing little man." Kise patted his head. Yachiyo snapped the picture and stared at him. _"He sure is good with children. But… doesn't he feel embarrassed?"_

"Arigatou, Onii-chan!" A few kids said in chorus. Each one had a prize in their hands. The only person that didn't look so happy was the man in the booth who thought; _"I ran out of prizes."_

Yachiyo tugged at Kise's shirt. "Sorry that took quite a while, Yachiyo. Ahaha." he apologized. "Let's go eat something, okay?"

"Yeah, I want to go there." she pointed at the kiddie dessert shop.

"Uwaaaaaaa~ Their food here is so cute! Look Yachiyo, look! It's a bear ice cream! Uwaa and it says kuma-chan! So cute~" Kise is like a child. "I don't want to eat it, it's too cute!"

The sound of the camera click made Kise look at it's holder. "Yeah, cute." she smiled at the picture she took. "Ne, didn't you feel embarrassed?"

"Hmnn? If you meant what you made me do, well not really." Kise had a spoon in his mouth. "Are those the embarrassing things you wanted to make me do? Ahahaha. It takes more than that to embarrass me, Yachiyo."

"I won't just give up easily. My goal for the day is to take a picture of an embarrassed Ryouta." she sounded weirdly too serious.

"Good luck with that. Ahaha."

They rode the roller coaster, the huge swing, the fast boat ride and most of all, the cup ride.

Kise raised his hands in the air and screamed; "That was fuuuuuuunnn~" Another click was heard and he turned to Yachiyo. But she looked weird.

She had her hand in her mouth and looked blue like she was about to puke.

"Yachiyo? Are you okay? Hey." Kise ran to her.

"Nnn." she replied. She walked slowly and plopped on his chest. She hugged him and said adorably; "I feel dizzy, Ryouta."

"Mommy look they're hugging!" A child pointed at them.

The red glow in Kise's faces made Yachiyo smirk. She took out her camera, but before she could snap a picture, Kise squatted down to dodge.

"Damn. I almost got it." Yachiyo looked at the picture she took but it was blurred.

"Seriously? Why did you do that?!" Kise shouted. "Jeez, you scared me!"

"I told you, that's my goal for today; to snap a picture of the embarrassed Ryouta."

"Why do you want that so much?!" he sounded angry and worried.

"Because…" she timidly looked at him._ "It looks cute."_

"Huh? Yachi—"

"Oh look, it's time." she looked at her watch.

"Time? time for what?"

"Let's watch a movie." She said to him. Although Kise still looked a little angry, he just sighed and followed her.

When they arrived at the theater; the huge sign said; "Pokemon: The search for Ash's Father."

"It'll be a nice movie. Pikachu would help Ash find his father, but for some reason, a lot of things are happening. The mystery of his dad will finally be solved." Yachiyo said in a narrative voice.

"You are not serious, are you?" Kise shook his head in dismay. "Is this one of the funny ways you came up to make me embarrassed? I'll have you know, I do like Pokemon so that won't work."

"Half of that, and half because I like Pokemon." she took a picture of the theater.

…

"Eh? Out of tickets?" Kise asked the ticket booth. "Sorry sir, no more available."

"Hey, Yachiyo, what do we do now?" he turned to Yachiyo.

"I really want to watch Pokemon."

Some drops fell down from the sky and soon it got heavier. It's raining again. They went to a nearby café and sat there for a while. Silence filled the air as Yachiyo stared at the falling rain.

"Yachiyo." Kise called her. The worry in his face was noticeable. He knows she how the rain makes her remember of her loneliness from her childhood and the death of her mother.

"I really want to watch Pokemon." she said softly.

"Then… let's go." Kise offered his hand to her. She doesn't know where he'd take her, but she took it anyway.

* * *

Soon, they were at Kise's house.

"Onee-chan is away so you could stay as long as you'd like." Kise took out pile of cds and gave it to her. "Kore. My whole collection of Pokemon movies."

Yachiyo scanned the pile and laughed. Even after seconds, she was still laughing.

"I know. I know. It's almost the whole Pokemon movie franchise. I just happen to have a lot of excess money from modeling, and I like the movies. They're a lot more interesting than I thought."

Yachiyo tried to stop laughing. But when she saw the embarrassed look on Kise's face, she laughed even more. She took her camera and prepared for a shot.

But Kise managed to cover the lens before it clicked. Yachiyo adorably pouted in annoyance; "I almost got the shot. "

"Okay okay. Where do you want to start watching?"

"Let's watch from the beginning."

"Beginning of what movie?"

"The beginning."

"Yeah. Beginning of what?" Kise looked at Yachiyo who was smiling hugely. "Wait. Don't tell me you—"

"Yes. From the first movie."

"But I have almost the whole set."

"Yes. So let's what all of it."

"We can't finish that in one sitting."

"You said I could stay as long as I'd like, right?"

"Yes, but you'd have to stay overnight if you want to watch all of these."

"Then I will."

"See? I told you, you can't—Wait what? Did you—"

"I want to stay…. here….. overnight." Despite the un-shaky voice, her eyes were diverted in shyness.

"Is that one of your ways of making me embarrassed?" Yachiyo smilled nodded in response. "Well, it's working."

Yachiyo grabbed the camera again and prepared for a shot- yet again, Kise managed to take the camera away and shout in a comedic way; "STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE PICTURE!"

…

"There all set." Yachiyo grabbed the first cd and placed it inside the player. "What are those?"

"A blanket and a mattress." Kise unfolded the white sheet. She gave him an 'I don't get it' look. "Because we won't fit in the sofa. So.. this." He pointed at the mattress that was placed on the carpet. It's position is just below the sofa so it doesn't really make a difference.

"We would fit in the sofa, you know."

"Not in what I imagined." Kise said. "Like this…" He grabbed her arm and lifted her up princess style. "Huwa—What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Hold on. Ahaha." Kise plopped on the mattress and leaned against the sofa with Yachiyo still in his arms. Then he placed her between his legs and placed the blanket oever them. "Like this."

"I can't watch like this!"

"Yeah you can. You're just embarrassed. Ahahaha."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh really?" He grabbed both sides of the blanket and hugged her. She was completely covered in the blanket, covered in him. "Try saying that again." He teasingly whispered in her ear.

"It's your choice Yachiyo, want to watch Pokemon or not?"

"Nn." A burst of red splattered on her face. Kise smiled and grabbed the remote.

_~~~~~I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~~~~~_

The Pokemon theme song starts playing.

After five movies, it's already night time. The lights were out and the tv was the only thing that illuminated the room.

"Whoa. Sugoi." Yachiyo said in utter awe. "I've watched this a hundred times yet it still looks awesome."

"She's really focused on the movie that she's not paying attention to me… I wonder." Under the blanket, Kise held her hand and squeezed.

Yachiyo budged at the touch.

"Oh?" Kise smiled. He lowered his head and laid it at her shoulder.

"Ryouta, don't annoy me." she said without a single trace of coldness.

"Just ignore me. I've watched this movie a lot more times than you probably did so I already memorized it. For now, I just want to cuddle. Ahahaha."

"Whatever." She took out another cd and said. "Next is… eh? Ryouta, what movie is this?"

"I must have mixed up with the other cds. The title is **"Unplanned Story"**. It's about a young couple who made a promise to marry each other when they were young. But when they grew up, the girl got engaged because of his parent's wish. The guy chases after the girl throughout the whole movie with the help of his comedic friends. They had a plan in mind, but it all seemed to fail. In the end, the guy announced that the girl was pregnant with his child. He didn't really mean to say it but that simple sentence got the girl out of the engagement. In the end, they got married, had children and lived happily ever after."

"That sounds…" Yachiyo trailed then…"amazing! I want to watch it!"

She placed the cd in the player and then went back to Kise and placed herself on the same postion as before. "You are too enthusiastic about this. Ahaha." Kise laughed and covered her the same way. "You even voluntarily cuddled without complaining."

"You said you wanted to." she said timidly. Kise laughed and kissed the side of her head. Just the red look on her face was enough to make him smile. "Kurokocchi will kill me for this. But it's worth it."

Yachiyo took the remote, turned the player off and the television was left on but with a blank screen. "Huh? What's wrong?" Kise asked.

"I'm… tired." she said.

"Yeah right." Kise laughed and hooded the blanket over his head to envelop her tightly. After a few moments of silence, Kise asked; "Hey, what are you thinking right now?"

"You're warm." Yachiyo said and he chuckled back.

"I'm thinking… I wonder what will happen in the future."

"Future?"

"Do you want to end up like the Unplanned Story?"

"You mean, like I'd get engaged to another guy and you will say I'm pregnant? Not really."

"Ahahahaha. Not that part. What I meant is the end. Do you want to… you know… like… uhm…"

"Live happily ever after?" She turned a little to face him.

"Yes. But not exactly." He paused and looked hesitant.

"Yachiyo… Will you… uhm… maybe in the future… or sometime after a few years… will you ever think of… or will you even consider to….. marry me?"

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I knew it. That was weird right. Don't worry you don't have to answer. Ahahahaha." he laughed awkwardly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Uhm… the truth… yes. I am. I know it's too early to ask. We're not even graduates. Plus I don't have a ring with me. You probably have plans for you life but I just want to know… Do those plans ever include me?"

"You know, I once had plans for my life. To study at Kaijo, be their basketball clubs manager to know more about basketball so when I transfer, I'll be able to help Tetsuya. But that plan got messed up when I met someone. That someone changed me. I was able to be express myself, find new friends, and feel a lot of different emotions. I do have a plan for my future but it's simple. Graduate and get a job. But if I ever think of who I'd like to spend my life with… I'd chose the person that changed me."

"So that means…you…you…" Kise started crying. "Uwaaaaa *sniffs* I want to hear that again. *sniffs* Please say that again!"

"No way. It's too weird."

"Oh come on!" Kise protested. "Let me ask again…" He held her face, making her face him. The smile on his face and the glow of his eyes made her melt inside. She as well couldn't help but smile. The whole moment seemed magical.

"Kuroko Yachiyo, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Kise Ryouta."

.

.

"Kise Yachiyo sounds nice." Kise said. "Hmn. Where do you want to get married? Let's invite the whole team!"

"You're planning way too early." She flicked his forehead.

"One more thing, how many children do you want to have?" he asked bluntly.

"Wha—What!?"

"I want to have a boy. A little me!~" he looked overjoyed.

"I can't guarantee that you know!"

"I want to name him Takumi. Then I want a girl, what do you want to name her?"

"I told you, I can't guarantee that…" when she saw the big smile on his face she sighed and said; "How about Izumi?"

"Uwaaaa… Takumi and Izumi!" Kise's eyes chibily sparkled.

Yachiyo smiled awkwardly; "You have to wait a few more years."

"I will." Slowly, he leaned closer. "Aishiteru." They coincidentally said at the same time so they couldn't help but laugh. And then, with their eyes closed, they share a kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

Somewhere after a few years…

The ball came flying and went in the basket; "Papa, look the ball went in!"

"Uwaa, my little boy is talented." A man said as he ruffled the hair of the young boy with blue hair.

"Takumi, come here." A female voice called.

"Onii-chan, aren't you tired?" a little girl with yellow hair asked.

"Of course not, Izumi! I'm strong just like Papa!"

The woman laughed. "Yes you are, Takumi. But you have to rest."

"Listen to Mama, Takumi." The man said. "For now, let's go."

"Where?" the little girl asked.

**"We'll go eat ice cream."**

.

.

.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Everyone thanks so much for reading this story! This is the end of this story's journey. Phew those 32 chapters sure are long. Thanks for all the reviews, to everyone who followed and read. **

**I wish you'd also support my other works that will be posted in the near future. =]**

**Sundwitch out~**


End file.
